Scalliwag
by KatalystSky
Summary: Scalliwag: a person who behaves badly but in an amusingly mischievous rather than harmful way; a rascal. Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone is to pretend to kidnap them to set them free. The hard part is that they may not want to leave the adventure. Snowbird/Qrowin pirate-y adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**_Scalliwag_: a person who behaves badly but in an amusingly mischievous rather than harmful way; a rascal.**

A/N:

_This story was partially inspired by the song Scalliwag by Gaelic Storm and partially inspired by my need for more Snowbird. Rated T for now but will likely change letter. I have an idea of where the story is going but let me know if you want more slow burn or falling in love fast and hard (obviously they will fight like children all the time either way because that's the only way _I _know how to show affection). _

**Scalliwag**

_Chapter One_

Winter is a harsh season. It is cold and unforgiving, miserable and dead. Why any loving parent would name their child after such a tragedy of time she would never know. Of course, she didn't have loving parents. She grew up in a cold household, raised to strict standards and had all thoughts and opinions instilled in her before she could form her own.

Winter Schnee looked out the window of her bedroom. It was a glamorous room, very large with a comfortable bed and a large window with a bench. She had books and dolls and a butler for every occasion. What she didn't have was warmth. She loved her parents and her siblings, especially her sister, but there was no warmth. How could there be? They didn't know how to.

She opened her window to let in a breeze, hoping the calm air would settle her nerves. Her mother assured her between glasses of wine that it's perfectly natural to be nervous the night before your wedding. Of course, Winter would be a little less nervous if she knew _who_ she was marrying. She knew he was rich, she also knew that he was _a lot_ older than her and as ruthless of a businessman as her father. From what she can tell, he provides her father with a lot of equipment. Specifically, he provides laborers.

Winter dropped her head into her arms and listens to the outside world. Even in such early stages of spring it was so full of life. Meticulously kept gardens of flowers lay sleeping under the pale moonlight, the tall trees as old as her name stood strong with their buds and growing leaves. The songs of birds could still be heard, even at such an early hour. She looks up and sees a lone crow perched on the tree nearest her room. She sat up and smiled sadly. The crow flies closer and perches on her windowsill.

"Mother says that crows are harbingers of bad luck. If that is true little bird, then you are 20 years too late for me." She looked back into her room and sighs as she catches sight of the outlandish wedding dress that her father had made for her.

"I don't believe in bad luck, just bad people, and I've dealt with them long enough to handle anything fate throws my way."

She stroked the crows head and it ruffles its feathers. She moved to sit on the windowsill, her legs dangling outside of her window. The ground was so far away, and yet so too was the sky. It felt like it was just barely out of her grasp. She looked at the bird and frowned.

"I don't want to get married, little bird. I wish I could just fly away with you. But I can't leave Weiss alone here… At least if I marry now father might let Weiss get an education before marrying her off to some business colleague. If I leave he might not even wait until she is of age. He's a monster, little bird. We are not children, we are pawns in a twisted game of chess. I am so sick of it. I wish I could fly away."

She looks up to the sky solemnly. The crow hops backwards as she rises to her feet. Now standing on the windowsill she looks out at the sky, reaching for it like a drowning man reaches for a lifeline. The ground was so far away.

"Oh to fly like a bird, to be free of this cage." She closes her eyes and begins to step forward.

The crow flies up and right into her chest. She loses her footing and tumbles backwards, head over heels, landing against her bed. She hears footsteps running towards her room and she knew who it was. The only person who would run to her aid. The door flew open.

"Winter, are you okay? I heard a crash!"

"I'm alright, Weiss. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Winter embraced the young girl tightly but not for long. An embrace must last no longer than 30 seconds so as to prevent attachment, according to her father. Winter sits up on her bed and Weiss climbs up beside her. Winter was very proud of her sister. Weiss was an excellent student and very well mannered, for a 12 year old. Not only that but she was by far the most loving Schnee. Winter knew she had Weiss' butler Klein to thank for that, and thank she did.

"Winter, you should be asleep. You're getting married tomorrow! You want to look you best, you know how upset father will be if you look tired. You have to look your best for your new husband." Weiss began to fuss will Winter's hair which had gotten tangled in the fall.

Winter sighed as her sister braided her hair. She knew Weiss was right. At least she peace knowing that her father wouldn't dare hit her and risk bruising her before handing her off to an honored business partner. Would her partner hit her too? Would her next home be as cold? Weiss wouldn't be there with her, so it would likely be even colder. Was she destined to end up like her mother, her only job being to provide heirs to a name taken through a loveless marriage?

"You know Weiss, I think I understand why the legal drinking age and the legal age for marriage are the same." Winter half jested. Weiss' eye filled with fear until she caught sight of Winter's smirk. Weiss smiled, relieved that her sister was well enough to joke, even if it was only partly a joke.

"Why don't you sleep in here with me tonight Weiss. Father would be upset if he knew that we were both up. We have a big day tomorrow and I'll need your help if I'm going to get through this."

Weiss nodded happily and they both climbed under the covers. Winter lay there on her back, stiff and rigid. She took a final look out of her window. She caught sight of her crow again. She held back a sob as she looked at the open window and thought about what she had almost done. She felt her sister shift closer to her and her heart ached to know that in a few years she would be in this position anyway. All Winter could do was delay the inevitable. She looked at the bird once more.

"Set me free, little bird, take me to fly in the sky with you," she whispered. The crow flew off and she was left there in the bed. Silent tears of dread and helplessness rolled down her cheeks through the night as she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

The crow flew off without her, soaring into the dark woods where most humans dare not go for fear of bandits or grim. Of course, most is not all. In a small clearing there was a half dozen small shelters that were now more patch than tent. The crow slowed its pace and then dove down towards the clearing.

"Uncle Qrow, you're back!"

"Ruby you can't just shout that every time you see a black bird. That is the fifth time tonight." Yang rolled her eyes at her younger sister. Ruby pouted back at her until a large hand ruffled her hair.

"Well, this time she was right, Firecracker. I'm back." Qrow said, dusting a stray feather from his shoulder. Ruby jumped up and hugged him and Yang called for her dad to let him know that Qrow was back.

"Well it's about damn time. Dinner is ready and I've been fighting the kids off for over an hour. Where have you been?" Taiyang Xiao Long demanded. Qrow rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Just doing some recon for tomorrow's mission, and it's a good thing too. Something's come up." Qrow said as he sat down to eat his soup. He took a mouthful and grimaced. "It's cold!"

"It would have been warm if you were here on time." Tai scolded, turning his back to Qrow in favor of finishing packing his bag.

There was a flash and steam began to rise from the soup. Qrow smiled as Yang winked at him and extinguished the flame in her hand before her father could notice.

"Thanks Firecracker. Now, we have some business to attend to. Tomorrow's raid is going to be bigger than expected. We have a pretty decent window of time since the wedding will serve as a distraction. We will have around an hour to get in, break some shit and get out. I also learned that the groom of one of the biggest slave traders this side of Mantle and is bringing a "gift" for his new wife." He grimaced. "Tai, I need you and Yang to pack up camp and lead the main mission. This time tomorrow, this camp never existed. Got it?" Yang nodded. Tai raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"And what are you going to do then?"

"I have a new mission. It's sensitive and risky and I will need Ruby's help to do it right." Qrow admitted. Ruby cheered but Tai shushed her and stood to confront Qrow.

"There is no way I am letting that happen. If the mission is that dangerous then there is no way I'm letting you drag my daughter into it."

"Easy Tai, you know I would never put the girls in danger. Besides, I never said it was dangerous. It's just, _risky._ I need you to trust me. Don't you want to help people that are hurting?"

Tai sighed and smiled reluctantly at his partner and nodded. Ruby cheered again and tackled her uncle, asking dozens of questions about the mission. Yang smiled at her younger sister's antics and quenched the campfire. They needed to get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a big day.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter rose at the crack of dawn every morning no matter the day or occasion or season. Today however she want nothing more but to stay asleep. Once she woke up there was no going back. From this day forward nothing would ever be the same and there was nothing she could do about it. Eventually her maids woke her to get ready.

Winter sat limply through the whole process. They bathed her in warm water and cleaned her with wonderful rich soaps, they moisturized her until she glowed radiantly. Her hair was dried and brushed and pulled up into a tight bun atop her head. Her maids forced her into her corset and squeezed until her already thin frame was contorted into an inhuman figure. One maid pulled the slip on over her head. It took two maids to hold her dress for her to step into.

The dress had a large and unyielding hoop skirt decorated in tulle and real feathers. A sad reminder she could not take wing and escape, despite her abundant feathers. The body of the dress was a strapless, lace up bodice of sturdy silk. So was bedecked in centuries of family jewelry, necklaces and rings alike. They added lavish amounts of makeup to add some color to the pale girl's face. She looked ridiculous and she knew it but her maids insisted she look in the mirror. The only part of the ensemble that she willingly put on was her veil so that she wouldn't have to look at herself any more

She was escorted to the top of the grand staircase of the mansion for her father to inspect. Her mother smiled sadly and hiccuped some light compliments. It appears her mother was drinking harder than usual at this hour, of course she probably knows that her daughter is taking her first step down the same path. What she wouldn't give for her daughters to have the happiness she was denied.

Weiss was bursting with excitement. As sad as she was that Winter was being forced to marry, she knew that her sister was intent on fulfilling this duty. She cooed at what a beautiful bride her sister made and tried her best to cheer her up. She also was eager to show Winter her pretty new flower girl dress.

"Settle, Weiss, it is unladylike to speak." Jacques Schnee sneered as he entered the room. He walked up to Winter and looked her up and dad. There was no love or sadness like most fathers feel at the wedding of their child, only calculating consideration.

"Well I suppose this will do. You're makeup does not help your face and your waist is still too wide. You will really need to thrill him in bed if we're going to close this deal." Jacques shook his head.

"I will do my best, father." Winter bowed her head in submission. Her heart broke at the realisation that she would in fact be faced with an evening of loveless rutting in just a few hours. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she was guided into a stunning white carriage. The beauty of it did nothing to ease her stress, all it did was save her feet as they rode towards her doom.

"So what's the signal again?" Ruby asked for the third time.

"I'm not giving you a signal Ruby, the priest it. When he says 'If anyone objects to this union,' then you do your thing. Then that is my signal. Got it?"

"Got it."

Ruby wore a pretty pink dress and hid behind a bush near the entrance of the large cathedral. A large family of last minute guests rushed past and Ruby followed on their tail and slipped into the back of the sanctuary. Behind her was a main entrance which was also the main exit. To her left was an emergency exit and towards the front, behind the balding groom in his early 40s, was a door that led to the offices.

As she scanned the room she heard the organ begin. The main doors opened and the processional began. Ruby watched for her target. White hair, blue eyes, white dress, flowers. Got her. Ruby nodded and waited for her cue.

As Winter walked up the aisle she found herself praying that she would not have to go through with this. The prayer intensified as she caught sight of her groom who was easily twice her age. In fact she was so focused on it that she had forgotten about the whole wedding.

Until she heard a scream.

Weiss was gone. All that was left was a trail of red and white rose petals. Which is odd because she only have white rose petals. Winter was stunned and began to panic. She tried looking around for her sister but she was frozen to the spot.

"Jacques Schnee!" A gravelly voice called from the rafters. "I have come to collect on your debts."

A man armed with a broadsword and dressed as a pirate jumped down from the rafters. He grabbed Winter's arm and pulled her towards him then held a dagger to her throat. Jacques stood angrily, more inconvenience than worried about his daughters' well-being.

"Unhand her at once, I owe you no debt sir." Jacques argued indignantly.

"To me? No sir, to society. You owe us all for wasting the air in your lungs with your sorry existence. I have simply decided to take my payment. I mean, you were just about to sell her to this fella weren't you, Jackyboy?" Qrow taunted. Jacques frowned,

"This is business and you know nothing of my business."

"Oh I know plenty about business. I know that sometimes a higher bidder can swoop in at any moment and seal a deal. So tell me Jacko, which bid is higher?"

"Are you asking me to choose between my daughter's life and my company?" Jacques guffawed.

"Oh no, I'm asking you to choose between your life and your company." Qrow grinned.

Jacques turned ferocious and took a step forward, only to be stopped by an arrow in his foot. He looked up and saw a hooded archer in the rafters. Qrow was suddenly behind him, sword drawn and pressed to his back. Terror filled Jacques eyes and he looked to his wife who was pleading with him to save her daughters. He turned his back on her and ran away.

Qrow grimaced at the man and nodded at the archer to chase him. He looked to Winter's mother and winked and smiled then he hoisted Winter up and ran. He threw her gracelessly into the back of a cart and took off at the highest speed he could muster. The next thing Winter knew she was being blindfolded by someone else, an accomplice. She tried to scream for help but was gagged. They hit a large bump and Winter hit her head on something hard in the cart and she finally succumbed to the unconsciousness that had been trying to creep in since she first woke that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter woke who knows how long afterward to the rum. She heard birds but does not feel much light. She struggles to sit up and someone lays her back down. The someone had small hands and a soft, high pitched voice.

"Oh, careful! You hit your head pretty hard." The voice warned her but helped her sit up slightly. "_Someone_ wasn't very careful when he threw you back here." The voice said with some teasing. The gravelly voice huffed back and told her to shut up. They hit a large bump and Winter felt her rear leave the cart. The small hands flew up and pulled her back down.

"Can you calm down, Qrow? They could be hurt!" The high pitched voice squeaked in frustration.

"Kid, we're running from the Atlas military and the Schnee private police force, we need to get to the ship NOW." The gravelly voice shouted back. "You have an issue then you can take the reigns."

"Maybe I will." She argued. The gravelly voice sighed.

"How about you run ahead and let doc know we're almost there. Then he can treat them faster."

The high pitched voice sighed but complied. There was a "thump" as she jumped out of the cart and a rush of air as she began to run. Winter pushed herself further into the corner of the cart, now terrified as the only kind voice she had heard that day left and she was alone with the man who had just held her at knifepoint. She resisted the urge to cry and held herself stoically.

She knew that if she had any hope of escaping that should would need to rest. Once she had fully gathered herself then she would wait for the perfect time. She moved each limb slightly to make sure nothing was broken. In doing so she found that not only was she unharmed, but also unbound. What was their game? Either they really know what they're doing or they have no idea at all.

After a while the cart began to slow down and Winter steeled herself to jump. The cart lurched to a halt and Winter used the momentum to vault out of the cart. She ripped off her blindfold and ran as hard as her stupid wedding dress would let her. She looked back to see if anyone was chasing her and found that there was no one. In doing so, she failed to see the man standing firmly in front of her and she collided into him with great force.

"Trust me, kid, you don't want to go back there." His chuckled in his gravelly voice.

Winter gasped. He was behind her driving the cart, how could he have gotten there. He threw her over shoulder before she could put anymore thought into it. They walked back to the cart and he stopped. He dropped her onto the driver's seat then reached back and drew his sword. Winter winced and the blade swung through the air, far to close to her for her liking.

There was a bray then the mule that had been attached to the ran off towards the woods. The man with the gravelly voice put away his weapon then picked Winter back up and over his shoulder. He turned to the cart.

"I'm assuming you will come a little more peacefully?" He asked the other passenger.

Winter gasped as Weiss came into view. She was covered in dirt but was otherwise unharmed. She ceased her struggling and turned to face her captor as best she could.

"You can put me down. I will walk in peace." She commanded firmly.

"Nah, in that dress and those shoes we won't get to the coast until nightfall. It'll be faster this way." The man chuckled.

Winter huffed but knew he was right. She made a mental note that she would have to change before she and Weiss could escape. She spent the rest of the trek biding her time and planning. Now that Weiss was with her, the possibilities were endless. They had been freed of her father, now all she had to do was escape her captors.

She knew well how to defend herself. Her father's head guard had insisted on the girls learning the noble art of swordsmanship in order to protect themselves should such an occasion occur. If she could somehow steal his sword she could possibly fight. The sword was rather large, even larger than a standard broadsword. Perhaps she should start smaller with something she knew how to use. She spotted the dagger in his belt and smiled.

She could smell the sea before they saw it. The seagulls flew overhead and the grey sand of the beach. They began walking at an angle and Winter realised they were on a gangplank. Once they reached the deck she took action. She grabbed the dagger and lifted her legs over his head, spun and landed on her feet.

Her plan was was to attack from behind since he had such an advantage, but he was prepared. Her strike struck his sword and reverberated through her arm. She stepped back and he turned to face her. She lunged with the dagger towards his midsection but he dodged it. She struck again and he dodged again. She ducked under his arm and then kicked him from behind but he caught himself with a sword. He swung and she tried to dodge but he stepped on her skirt and she tumbled back.

"Here, let me help you with that." He grinned and swung his sword by his foot, cutting a chunk of the skirt out. She sweeps his foot out from under him and struggles to her feet.

"Let us go! Let us free." She shouted and lunged down with the dagger.

He caught her wrist as she throws herself at him, pinning him down. He smirks and forces the dagger out of her hand and spins so that he is now pinning her down. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and she knees him in the groin and pushes him off of her. She tries to stand but he grabs a handful of her skirts. She fumbles with him, struggling against him in an unbalanced tug-of-war.

Finally Winter reaches down and slashes the skirt, cutting herself free, and tumbles backwards. She stands much more easily now that she is not fighting with her skirt. She grabs for Weiss and starts to run. Weiss struggles and tried to speak. The young girl in a black dress and red cloak forces her way between them and tries to stop. The man is running towards her with his sword drawn when suddenly a brawny blond man steps in and decks him in the face, derailing his attack.

"Yang, raise the gangplank! We need to leave now. Qrow reign it in and focus, we have a job to do. Get up and steer this ship. Doc raise anchor. Ruby, take the girls below deck and keep them safe."

The man was stern but confident. He was angry but in control and still showed warmth when he addressed the young girl between Winter and Weiss. They look nothing alike but Winter assumed that there is some kind of family bond. The boat lurched forward and began to pick up speed. Unless she jumped and swam to shore, there was no escaping. Weiss wasn't a strong enough swimmer and Winter would be damned if she left her sister alone with these brutal pirates. She allowed the young girl to lead them below deck.

The girl showed them to their bunks, rickety hammocks stacked atop each other. She introduced herself as Ruby Rose and executed an adorable but incorrect attempt at a curtsey. At least not every pirate here was as vicious as the man. Ruby offered them food and a wet cloth to clean up and then headed up the steps saying that she would work on finding some clothes for them to change into.

Once Ruby was out of sight, Weiss flung her arms around Winter and began bawling. Winter embraced her sister and looked into her eyes.

"Did they hurt you? What did they do? What did they say? Did they threaten you? Is that why you're crying? Is that why you tried to stop?" Winter questioned her sister. Weiss sobbed and smiled and tried to choke out an explanation between sobs.

"They're…*hic*... trying to… *sob*...save us." Weiss sobs harder and flops onto her bed. Winter looks at Weiss in confusion.

"Obviously the stress has addled your mind, Weiss. Did you miss the part where that man tried to kill me?" Winter huffed.

The door opens and Ruby enters with a black bird on her shoulder. She is holding various colors of cloth and a plate of biscuits. She smiles sweetly at Winter. Winter sits down on a hammock, Weiss bounding over to procure the food. The crow flies over and lands on Winter's lap.

"What your sister said is true! We're really just trying to help. We found out how miserable you guys were and we figured that there were two more victims of Jacques Schnee that needed to be saved. Though I admit, we probably could have gone about it differently. My uncle isn't the most tactful…" Ruby blushed.

"Is that why he tried to kill me?" Winter argued. There was a puff of black feathers and the bird on her lap suddenly turned into a man. A man that remained on her lap. He lounged across her with his hands behind his head.

"I didn't try to kill you, if I was trying to kill you then you would be dead." He smirk. Winter pushed him off of her lap and onto the floor. He frowned. "Besides, you tried to kill me first, Ice Queen."

"Well, I'm sorry. I was raised to survive." She turned away from him, nose in the air.

"So was I, but which one of us got kidnapped?" He argued.

"Uncle Qrow just leave them alone. You're really not helping our case here…"

"Yeah yeah, anyway. I came down here to tell you that the doc is ready to check you out and make sure I didn't do any lasting damage when I kicked your ass." Qrow stood and smirked.

"I think you'll find that it was you who got their ass kicked." Winter poked his chest. He raises an eyebrow at her and pushes her hand away from his chest. Her smiles at her with mock sweetness.

"Well, when you're up to settling this debate with a Round 2 then let me know. Maybe I'll even give you a real sword so it's a fair fight." He winked then turned away to head to the deck. "Come up when you're done changing."

As he left Ruby began to lay out the clothes. She had a couple of pairs of dark trousers, some tulle skirts, some shorts and shirts and a dress. She offered Weiss some of her nicer tunics since they are around the same size and Weiss eventually chose one that was grey with red lining and accents. It was longer, like a dress but she still chose to wear trousers underneath for modesty. Ruby handed her a tulle skirt.

"My mom would always make me long tunics and line them with tulle when I wanted to look like nice. She always wore dresses, even when fighting pirates. It was so cool to watch." Ruby smiled.

"Thank you, it does feel a bit more…normal." Weiss responded hesitantly then finished changing. Ruby turned to Winter.

"We haven't really had any ladies your size on the ship in a long time so I don't have much."

Ruby held out a grey shirt with a dark collar and red lining and a pair of white trousers. It was obviously a men's shirt, but it would get her out of this dress. She stepped out of her dress and put on the shirt. It didn't fit quite right so sadly the corset would have to stay, but Ruby was happy to help her loosen it to a more tolerable state. The trousers fit well around the waist but they were a bit short in the leg, but Winter was happy to be able to move freely.

"If you don't mind, could I have your old clothes? It may seem silly but we're not exactly dripping money. We're a waste not want not crew and dad and I could probably manage to put these to good use." Ruby gathered the old clothes. "Oh and maybe we could make something to fit you properly Winter! But if not, I think we will be stopping in Mistral trade markets we can probably get something there."

"We're going all the way to Mistral?" Winter asked incredulously. Ruby snorts.

"Pshhh, no silly. We're going to Menagerie. Mistral if just one of our stop. Now, I should take the rest of these clothes to the other kids." Ruby waved her hand and began scaling the steps.

"Menagerie? Wait, others?" Winter and Weiss followed after her.

The deck was crowded, more so than before. Or maybe it wasn't, Winter was a bit focused on fighting for her life. Had this many people seen her make a fool of herself? She blushed. Most of them were young, younger than Weiss even. There were none older than herself. She also noticed that some of them had some very distinctive features. She thought back to what Ruby had said. "...Two _more_ victims of Jacques Schnee."

These were her father's slaves. These faunus children were the ones who had been abused in her father's dust mines. Her heart broke to see them battered and bruised. A man, presumably the doctor of the crew was going down the line up, examining and treating as best he could. Some of the children bristled at the sight of the two Schnees, others cowered. They looked so human. They were only children. They were certainly not the rebellious beasts that her father had described and suddenly she realised why she was never allowed near the mines. One faunus girl in particular stood out. She wore a face mask designed to look like a Grimm skull. She had a long, dark coat wrapped around her to conceal her form and long black hair. She seemed to be a little older than Weiss but not by much.

"What are you looking at." She hissed at Winter.

Winter kept her head down and walked to the end of the examination line. She held Weiss' hand tightly and fought the tears. As terrible and alone as she felt, she knew it was nothing compared to the lives of these children. Weiss She heard bickering behind her and turned as Qrow and the blond man walked up from the Galley. The stopped once they reached the deck and the blond man gave Qrow a look to not press his luck. Ruby appeared out of nowhere and handed the remnants of the clothes over to the blond man, whom she referred to as Dad. Qrow looked at the pile, confused about

"Well if she's not wearing the dress then what is she wearing?" He asked, Ruby shrunk back and smiled, blushing. Qrow scanned the line in a panic until he spotted her. He breathed a sigh of relief. Winter turned to face him, intent on questioning his panic. His face then blanched and he looked at Ruby with a half-hearted scowl.

"But-Ruby-That- Ugh, is that why you said I couldn't change out of this junk?" Qrow groaned then flung the doors of the galley open and slunk back down. The blond man, Ruby's dad, flung his head back and laughed heartily. He bumped fists with his daughter and took the clothes from her hand. He opened the door to the galley just enough to shout down to Qrow.

"Don't worry bud, you can just borrow _my_ clothes until we get to Mistral!" He laughed.

The blond man continued to laugh as he walked off to hand out clothes and Winter heard a faint "Fuck you Tai!" from the galley.


	4. Chapter 3 and a Half

_A/N:_

_Just a mini chapter to show Qrow's POV of last chapter._

**_Chapter Three and a Half_**

Qrow stood in the galley lining out the ingredients for the nights meal as Yang called them out. Tai sat across from him at the table stitching up a hole in a pair of trousers, a stack of clothing either side of him. He would look at Qrow every now and then and chuckle to himself at the scowl on the man's face.

"If I knew that woman would be so insufferable I would've just let her jump out of the window." Qrow huffed.

"No you wouldn't." Tai smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't. I would've left her to marry that slave trader though!" He argued.

"No you wouldn't." Yang laughed. "2 whole sacks of potatoes, by the way."

"You know Qrow, you really lost it out there. I sure hope you didn't scare off the new love of your life with that behaviour." Tai prodded.

"What? That's ridiculous. She's just some suicidal rich brat that would've broken her sister's heart if I didn't help."

"I don't know Qrow, she kicked your ass out there. You usually get off on that big time. Remember that mute girl in Vale? We ended up delaying for a week until you could beat her in a match." Yang teased.

"Young lady that is inappropriate to say! Although she is right. I'm surprised you haven't challenged her to a rematch yet." Tai sniggered.

Qrow went silent and turned away from them, muttered to himself and continued laying out ingredients. Tai and Yang shared a look and a smile. Qrow knew they were right. He couldn't just let the Schnee girls suffer. Maybe he could've just saved Weiss, then Winter would have some solace. But then she'd be stuck in a loveless marriage as a slave trader's wife, existing solely to produce heirs and keep him warm in the cold. That bastard didn't deserve that pleasure. Not that it would be a pleasure with her. Because it wouldn't. Because she is a spoiled bitch.

"Hey Qrow, why are you still dressed like a pirate?" Tai asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ruby said you were fixing the rips on my other shirt." Qrow frowned. "Isn't it on your pile?"

"No. You're a grown man, you can fix your own clothes. These are for the kids, and possibly Winter if I can find anything that will fit. I mean maybe we could give her-" Tai started.

"No." Qrow stated firmly before he could finish the sentence.

The room grew tense. Tai scowled at Qrow but he was unwavering. Yang frowned and decided that peeling potatoes was now more interesting than this conversation. Qrow's face betrayed no emotion but he held Tai's eye contact. Yang knew that A fight was preparing to break out, she's seen the power struggle many times before.

"You know she was _my_ wife, right?" Tai frowned and bit the thread as the hole was fully closed.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I forgot since, y'know, since you've had so many." Qrow retorted.

Tai stood to punch lunge at Qrow and Qrow was preparing to block. Yang groaned and shot a spark at each of them and hit them in the neck. She gave them a look and pointed at the vegetables that needed to be peeled.

"You are both idiots, do I need to remind you who is supposed to be the grown up here? Now, are we going to let these kids starve for another day or are you going to help me feed and clothe them?" Yang scolded them. The men both looked ashamed but scowled at each other nonetheless. Tai continued his mending and Qrow began to peel the vegetables with his dagger.

"You're going to dull that thing doing that you know." Tai scolded. Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Then I'll sharpen it." He retorted.

"Then you'll weaken the blade and eventually wear is down to nothing."

"Then I'll get a new one!"

"That just seems like a waste of m-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yang's eyes were bright red and her hair was flaming. "GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU BICKERING HOUSEWIVES!"

"Hey Firecracker, that's no way to speak to your father." Qrow scolded.

"Yeah! Teenagers, what are ya gonna do?" Tai agreed.

"GET OUT!" She screamed and summoned a flame to her hand.

Qrow and Tai stood and left, still bickering as they often did. Yang's fury burned hotter than usual but they didn't notice and if they did they didn't know why. Yang calmed as the galley door closed. Tears pricked her now lilac eyes and she wiped them quickly so no one could see, as usual.

"Don't they care that she was _my mom_…"

A few moments later the galley door flew open and she turned around, knife in hand, to decimate her bickering father figures. Qrow looked pale as a sheet but a blush was forming across his face like it usually does when he drinks too much. He grabbed a peeler and began peeling vegetables at a pace that stood to compete with Ruby.

"Don't worry bud, you can just borrow _my_ clothes until we get to Mistral!" She heard her dad call.

"Fuck you Tai!" Qrow shouted back then continued peeling in silence.


	5. Chapter 4

The doctor was an odd man. He was overflowing with energy and as he stood in front of Winter she noticed that he was practically vibrating in place. It was exhausting just to be in his presence. His round spectacles were firmly fixed over his eyes and he kept darting from limb to limb to diagnose.

"It appears that you have considerable bruising and a couple cuts but you appear to be fine. You are not concussed nor are any bone broken." He spoke so quickly that Winter could hardly keep up. He moved on to inspect Weiss in the same way. When finished, he stood and had a solemn face.

"I am afraid that you have a serious case of…" He pushed his glasses up his nose., "ADORABLENESS!" Winter let out an audible sigh of relief and Weiss giggled. The doctor nodded with a smile then moved on to the next group.

Once he finished his examination and Tai was finished handing out clothes then the faunus children we dismissed to change and wash up before supper. They hurried down noisily, rejoicing in the prospect of food and clothes even as simple as they were. After they were down Tai approached Winter and Weiss.

"I really hope you don't mind but I could really use your help. I would really appreciate is Weiss could go down and help Ruby hand out cleaning cloths and wash buckets." He asked politely.

"Of course, we will head right down." Winter agreed. Tai rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Actually Winter, I need you to stay up here. Since Qrow has decided to sulk - I mean - 'help with dinner' I need you to help me set up the tables." He smiled awkwardly.

Winter agreed hesitantly but agreed nonetheless. She sent Weiss down to help Ruby and followed Tai as he walked to the edge of the ship. He pulled several lengths of rope from a hook on the side. He then walked over to the middle of the ship and began to pull at some loose boards. Winter rushed to his side to help and the managed to lift a 4 foot by 12 foot board. She ran to the other side and helped lift it and turn it so that it wouldn't sink back into place. Tai grabbed the ropes and moved to the far side of the table.

"This is the bit that Qrow usually helps with, but hopefully I can manage. Just be ready to catch this end." Tai said and threw the looped end over a beam above them. It took a few tried but he succeeded. They tied the end and began to raise it and Winter gasped as she saw dozens of crates with the Schnee Dust Company logo on it.

"What is this?" Winter questioned angrily.

"Seats?" Tai offered weakly.

"Please tell me that these are not full of raw dust." Winter groaned. Tai sneezed in response and she put her head in her hands.

"And you have children sit on them to eat their dinner?" Winter asked incredulously.

"Only until we get to Mistral. It's the only way we can afford to feed so many kids." Tai promised. Winter sighed.

"I suppose, but surely there must be a safer way." She said as they tied and raised the other end of the table. Tai shrugged and they set out the "chairs."

Yang appeared shortly after with Qrow in tow, both holding a towering stack of bowls. Qrow avoided her gaze and focused firmly on setting the table. Yang went back down to add finishing touches to her soup and Qrow followed. Winter rolled her eyes and caught Tai doing the same.

"What is his problem?" Winter asked. Tai shrugged.

"How much time you got? He has a lot of issues. I think his current issue is that you 'stole' his favorite shirt, and you kicked his ass in front of me and the girls. He wasn't raised in a normal society so he doesn't know how to handle people. He seems to be fine with kids though." Tai explained.

"Well, I suppose that explains why your pirate crew is mostly children." Winter reasoned.

"Ha, pirates. We aren't pirates, we're a family. Look I love my daughters but they wouldn't be much help on a pirate crew. They're too nice. Well, Ruby is at least." Tai said, winking as Yang re-emerged. She stuck her tongue out at her father.

"Oh, so Qrow is your… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Winter sputtered and blushed.

"My what? Oh, no no no, nothing like that. He's my Brother-in-Law. It's a long story, but he's still just family." Tai explained, flustered. "Don't worry, you're not the first person to assume."

"Right." Winter blushed profusely and excused herself to help Yang fill bowls.

The children began to emerge from below deck as the smell of the stew wafted down to them. Many of them were eager to eat and even the masked girl drooled at the scent of the fish stew. They took their seats and Weiss and Ruby emerged at the end of the pack. They seemed to be getting along fairly well, though Weiss was still uncomfortable with how warm and affectionate the younger girl was.

Tai offered Winter the seat to his left and she accepted with a smile. As far as captors go, he and his girls were quite nice. The warmth that they emmenated was more than she had known her whole life long. Yang took her seat beside Tai and Ruby sat across from him with Weiss sitting on her right. Qrow sighed and scowled at Tai and took the seat beside Ruby and diagonal from Winter.

As they ate dinner there was a lot of excited chatter amongst the children and adults alike. Winter listened in silence and enjoyed the food, which was surprisingly good. Of course it had been several hours since her last meal. Winter leaned forward to address the chef.

"Yang, how old are you?" Winter asked.

"Almost 15. Why?" Yang asked skeptically, used to being treated as a child when people learn her true age.

"You are a wonderful cook. I wasn't expecting such quality from someone so young." Winter complimented. Yang blushed and thanked her.

"Thank you. I learned from the best cook in all of Remnant. I've been cooking for the ship for the past 5 years." Yang beamed with pride. Tai patted her back proudly and kissed her head. "And you always do such a great job kiddo. I know she'd be proud."

Winter sat and ate the rest of meal quietly. The others seemed to do the same. The children were still chattering enough that there was no awkward silence. Her earlier suspicions were all but confirmed. The girls had lost their mother. It broke her heart. Her mother was not much of one, but there are still fond memories. She may have been drunk, but she was at least there.

"Thank you for saving us." Weiss blurted out as the tension rose.

"Yes thank you, although it was rather unexpected." Winter agreed. "How did you know? Our father was always very private with his abuse."

"We have our sources." Ruby smiled and winked at her uncle who smiled slightly.

As dinner comes to an end the kids head downstairs with Ruby in tow to show them each their bunks. The sun was low in the sky and the stars were coming out. It had been a long time since she had been able to see stars, the spotlights of the mines and twinklers of the city made sure of that. Winter helped gather the dishes. She was always raised to be a gracious guest, one thing her father did alright.

After the dishes were cleaned, the dust stowed and the table put away, Winter made her way to the front of the boat. She was exhausted beyond belief but she still couldn't believe it. She was free. It wasn't the most ideal situation but she was free. She had Weiss by her side and they were sailing towards a new life together. She wondered if she could convince people that Weiss was her daughter, they had a sizeable age difference so it wouldn't be too hard. People don't usually ask widows questions. Where would she live? What money would she have? Winter looked down at her jewelry. Surely she could sell it for a reasonable sum.

She could work too. They could rent a house and save up for the future. Weiss would be able to go to a normal school and make friends like a child should. She would be able to find love the normal way and Maybe she would meet someone and fall in love. Maybe she would find a career that filled her with passion. Anything could happen, their slate was as clear as the night sky. The stars twinkled in the sky, singing her a lullaby with their light. Winter smiled and let her mind drift.

She rested against the railing looking up at the stars, dreaming of a new life until she was actually dreaming. A crow flew over and pecked at her but she didn't stir. He nudged her slightly and she started sliding to one side. He caught her before she could fall and strong hands carried her to her bed. She was none the wise, but Tai shot him a knowing look that he chose to ignore.


	6. Chapter 5

Winter woke to an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She didn't remember getting into her hammock but it was swaying dangerously. She climb out and stood on the floor, just to fight that the whole ship was creaking and swaying. Winter had been in ships before, but typically airships. The old seafaring vessel they were on was not what she was used to.

She held her stomach and slowly made her way up on deck for some fresh air. She opened the door slightly and slipped out into the deck. It was raining, but not hard. The wind was very fierce though. She made her way to the railing of the ship and saw that the waves were very harsh and choppy, slowly growing bigger as the gusts blew.

She gave into the distress and leaned further over the edge. Oh how she hated wasting good food. She was shaken but felt well enough to stand on her feet again. She took a few moments to breath and spit, wishing she could take the taste out of her mouth. She leaned back against the side, gathering her strength to return to the hammock.

"Hey, Ice Queen! Winter! Come here!" Or not. Winter rolled her eyes as she turned towards the ship's wheel. Qrow was waving her over. She breathed deeply to settle her stomach and approached.

"The storm is starting to pick up. I need to secure the sails before they can get messed up. I need you to hold this." Qrow ordered. Winter was surprised, she had never heard him be professional before, but she agreed.

"Alright, I suppose if I'm just holding a wheel still I can manage." Winter breathed deeply again as her stomach bubbled. Winter waited for Qrow to move from the wheel and let her take over. Qrow didn't move from wheel. He looked at her expectantly.

"You need to come here so I can make sure you have the right handle on it. If you lose the wheel we could wreck, if you move the wheel we could get lost." Qrow rolled his eyes.

Winter frowned, hiding her embarrassment with indignance, but nodded in compliance all the same. The last thing she wanted was to get up close and personal with this man, but she supposed that she had little choice if she wanted to arrive in Mistral in one piece. He lifted his right elbow and she ducked under it to stand between his arms. She matched his wide stance and placed her hands just above him on either side of the wheel.

"Now, don't grip it too tightly or your arms will get tired and weak too fast. That being said if you grip it loosely you might lose the wheel. You need to think of it as a baby, it will be still sometimes and squirm with the wrath of a wyvern the next. You need to hold it securely but be ready to adjust your grip as needed. Got it?" Winter nodded.

Qrow grabbed her hands one at a time and positioned them correctly. His hands were rough, as one would expect from a sailor, but they were gentle. He was being astonishingly serious. Winter gripped the wheel the same way he gripped her hands. As he slowly released she found just how hard the ship wanted to move. She held fast and didn't let the wheel budge an inch, just as she was commanded. Qrow stood in front of her, attaching some rope to his belt. He smiled, it was a small smile but it was there. She was doing well.

"Not too bad for a first timer. Think you can hold this stance for the next 15 minutes?"

"If this is what it takes to get us to Mistral, I'll hold it for 20." Winter responded haughtily.

Qrow smiled and winked before shifting into bird form. Winter watched as he flew up into the captain's quarters then up to the first sail and transformed back into a man. His balance was impressive. A sleepyheaded Tai stumbled out in shorts and a plain shirt, obviously still in a sleepy haze. He took a minute to realize a storm that was brewing. He jumped into action and he and Qrow had the sails secured in easily 15 minutes.

Winter expected to be relieved of her duty but found Qrow heading down to the galley. She waited patiently for another few minutes, slightly annoyed. He was so close to punctual but of course he couldn't just do as he said. Winter closed her tired eyes and sighed, still holding her stance firm. She felt a warmth behind her and opened her eyes quickly, not wanting to be caught sleeping on duty. A mug sat on the flat wooden stand of the wheel and strong hands laid on hers again. Winter stepped out of Qrow's arms and eyed the steaming mug suspiciously.

"It's ginger tea. It helps with seasickness. I figured it would be nice to get the taste out of your mouth." Qrow said without looking at her.

She blushed and thanked him before taking the mug. It was spicy, but it was soothing. More importantly, it was warm. As her borrowed shirt got wetter she found herself shivering with each gust. The sun was beginning to rise but it was hard to see behind all of the storm clouds. Winter finished her tea and headed down to the galley. As she entered she saw Yang rummaging through a modest pantry. She addressed Winter teasingly, without turning.

"Need more tea for your gi- oh," Yang turns and ends her sentence with a jump. " Hi Winter, what brings you down here?" Yang blushed and returned to stacking plates.

"I wished to return this mug. Do you need help?" Winter asked as the girl attempted to lift a stack of plates half her own height.

"Yes please!" Yang squeaked. Strong as she was, being able to see would make this job much easier.

"Is it going to be safe to raise the table in this storm?" Winter asked with concern.

"No, it wouldn't be. It wouldn't be safe to have any of the faunus on deck either though. Everyone gets breakfast in bed today, though it'll be lighter than normal. Ruby is delivering the buckets and washcloths below now." Winters stomach lurched at the implication and she now wanted to do anything but return below deck.

Yang continued counting out slices of bread and laying them out on a metal sheet. Winter wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen next, but she was most definitely not expecting Yang to breathe fire out of her hands across the sheets of bread. She dropped the plate the she was holding in shock.

"Whoops, sorry. I forgot you might not be used to magic users. It's just a lot faster to do them all at once. Gives a nice even crisp." Yang gave a half smiled before flipping the bread and repeating her actions.

"No, I am familiar with magic. I have never seen anyone use theirs to make a hundred pieces of toast at once though." Winter half joked, but was still slightly stunned.

Really, she had never seen a human breathe fire. But it was odd that the first human she met with the ability used it to make toast for emancipated faunus slaves and not by laying waste to the four kingdoms. She smiled as she plated up the toast and placed the plates on a tray. She chatted amicably with Yang as they worked together and Winter promised to help with the dishes in exchange for not having to return to the quarters below deck.

"It's not that I don't appreciate everything, I really do. And I am awfully tired. But the hammock just makes me so ill and being surrounded by others being sick…" Winter trailed off shyly.

"Oh, you're an empathy puker. I get it. No big deal, I'm not too great at it either, hence why I stay in the kitchen and hand Ruby the trays." Yang shrugged and smiled. Winter's smile faltered at Yang's words but she continued her work nonetheless.

They opened the doors and called out to Ruby and descended the stairs. It was not as bad as they had expected, though the storm was not quite at its peak. The girls spotted Ruby and the Doc handing out supplies and ginger tea. They worked their way around the other side of the barracks to hand out breakfast. Eventually everyone was content as they could be and the crew and Winter ascended.

The storm was growing heavier and Tai swapped out with Qrow to steer the ship. Qrow quickly ordered them to tie down anything loose and secure the tarps over the cargo holds. Winter followed into step with the others. It was more work than she had ever done in her life, but it thrilled her. She had a purpose, even if right now that purpose was to secure a tarp over a hidden cargo hold that was full of stolen raw dust crystals. She tried to keep up with the lingo and the pace of the others but they had been doing this for years, she hadn't even been here a day.

She was largely successful until she stood up to check her handiwork. She was tackled to the ground by someone who wasn't looking where they were going. They were on top of her and very heavy. She hoped in vain that it was just one of the girls, but unfortunately it was the worst person possible.

"God dammit, what are you doing? You're supposed to be down below with the others keeping safe out of the rain, not tripping me up in the middle of a storm!" Qrow shouted, jumping off of her and scowling.

"Shut up Qrow, we've been short staffed for too long. We finally have some help, don't scare her off for learning." Yang shouted at her uncle. He rolled his eyes and stormed off to do something helpful on the other side of the boat. Winter nodded her thanks to the girl and continued to work on securing loose cargo.

The rain began to come down harder, but the wind died down. The Doc offered to take the wheel so that Tai could eat and get dry for a bit and Tai eagerly accepted. Winter helped Yang clean the dishes and put on another pot of ginger tea. Tai sat in the chair nearest the stove and wrapped himself in a towel. Yang hugged her father and handed him a plate of toast with scrambled eggs. She placed 5 similar plates at the small counter and Ruby eagerly ran over to take a plate and dig in. Yang walked over and grabbed one and began to eat. She looked at Winter expectantly.

"Don't you want any?" Yang asked skeptically. "If your stomach is still upset you can just have some ginger tea," she offered. Winter was stunned.

"I didn't realise… I thought it was just for the crew." Winter blushed.

"Well yeah, but you were out there working just as hard. Even earlier too, I saw you holding the wheel while Qrow and I secured the sails." Tai smiled and handed her a plate.

Winter smiled, overjoyed to have someone pleased enough with her work to reward her. She ate slowly and did end up accepting some more ginger tea. Eventually the Doc entered the galley and Tai handed him a towel and let him take the chair by the stove. The Doc dug in happily and Tai headed towards the entrance to take the wheel again.

"Don't worry about that yet Tai, Qrow was very insistent that he take the wheel for a while," The Doc spoke up. Tai rolled his eyes and sat back down for another cup of tea.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"With the ship, no." The doc replied and pushed his glasses up his nose. He finished his food then took the pot of tea and headed towards the barracks to check on the children.

The room was quiet. Yang frowned at the last plate of food and shot it with a blast of heat every now and then to keep it warm. Winter had a feeling that he was avoiding her. She supposed she should apologize and offer him a break. He was being a terrible ass about the situation, but she knew he was right. He has a lot to do to keep this ship sailing through the storm and he didn't need to trip over her feet in the meantime. Winter stood and grabbed a small towel, a mug of tea and the last plate. Yang was about to protest but Winter was already leaving the galley.

* * *

Qrow stood in the rain, holding the ship steady for well over an hour. He should just go and get some food. He was soaking wet and, if he was honest, a little drunk. It wasn't unusual, but he was trying to get better for the girls' sake. He closed his eyes for a moment to give them a reprieve from the hard rain. The wind was calmer now but bitingly cold and he wished for some warmth. Qrow was not used to getting what he had wished for, so he was understandably stunned when he suddenly felt a warmth seeping through his whole body. It spread even faster when he opened his eyes and realised what it was. Winter stood firm in a wide stance. She faced straight ahead, not daring to look at him, and placed her hands under his just as he had shown her that morning.

"Your nieces were concerned that you would not have enough sustenance to hold up to the storm. Really, if you are set on working so hard then you should keep up your strength instead of sulking in the rain." Winter looked to the ground by her feet.

He followed her gaze and saw a towel sitting on a plate. Once he was sure she had control of the ship, he wrapped the towel around himself and shoveled the food in. He hadn't realised how starving he was. He would have to thank Yang for keeping it warm for him all this time. He gulped down the tea then stood to take the wheel back from Winter. He does his place behind her, but she didn't move.

"You can send _Tai _to take over when he is ready. In the meantime you should go dry off properly. Heaven forbid we fail to get these children to Menagerie because the ship's captain gave himself pneumonia." Winter snarked. Qrow smiled, he could see through her icy tone. He let go, hesitantly, then head towards the galley.

Tai stood up silently with a smirk and moved to a different chair. Qrow sat nearest the stove and drank another mug of tea, though he add a little drop or two from his flask to warm him up a little quicker. Ruby told him all about how the kids are doing and how they enjoyed their breakfast and will probably want to stretch their legs soon and so does she so how long will it be until we're in Mistral? Qrow patted his niece and was preparing to answer when the galley doors opened.

"That is a good question, Ruby. When are we due to arrive in Mistral? I could really use some new clothes." Winter asked as she entered.

Qrow's response died on his tongue. She removed her hair from its bun and wrung it out before grabbing a towel. She was thoroughly soaked and it was killing him. As if it wasn't bad enough that she was wearing _his_ shirt, it was now soaking wet and clinging to her. He could only thank that gods that the corset she wore underneath kept her outfit safely opaque. Qrow moved his seat over, not yet willing to give up the warmth but placed another chair beside him so that she could dry off. He was grateful the she was paying no attention to him as he found himself staring.

"Hello? Uncle Qrow? When are we getting to Mistral?" Ruby questioned again, waving a hand in front of her uncle. He snapped back into focus and put his flask away. It was suddenly warming him up too quickly.

"Just three more days. With the rate of this rainfall they should be able to return to the deck by the day after tomorrow. Hopefully this storm is the worst of our problems this leg." Qrow leaned back against his chair.

The galley was peaceful. Yang and Ruby peeled and chopped vegetables for dinner and Doc left to relieve Tai of his duties. Qrow was slowly beginning to sober up, but his head seemed to continue getting heavier and heavier. He wasn't the only one either. He heard gentle snoring to his left and saw that Winter had fallen asleep, her head at and awkward angle. He placed an arm around the back of her chair and rolled her head onto his shoulder. His own breathing began to slow and by the time Tai arrived the two were fast asleep together.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N:_

_I wasn't sure about updating this soon because I wasn't sure if anyone really liked this story, but a rave set of reviews from Nina Vale has inspired me!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6**

The next day was very much the same. Winter was added to wheel rotation and they each took hour long shifts and napped in between. She got much better at taking the wheel and releasing it, though Qrow insisted on being sure that she had it before leaving. Tai was a bit more lackadaisical and would grab the wheel with one hand and wave Winter off with the other before getting into a comfortable stance.

The rain began to lighten up through the day and by sunset the clouds began to disperse. Winter joined the girls in mopping up the deck and they chatted amicably. Once they finished, they all headed towards the bow to watch the sunset. Tai joined them shortly after.

"So Winter, what are your plans once we get to Mistral?" Tai asked.

"To be honest I really don't know. I wasn't planning for any of this, but I suppose I will see what happens once we get there. I have received an education and I will do what it takes to make a good life for Weiss and I, but I have rarely been outside of Atlas and even then it was under strict supervision." Winter fidgeted nervously. She wasn't expecting to be asked such a question, but she hasn't known what to expect throughout this whole journey.

"Well, like the girls have said we've been short staffed as of late so you're welcome to stay with us as long as you need." Tai smiled.

"As long as you earn your keep. If I catch you lazing around like this I'll be kicking you out first sign of dry land." Qrow taunted as he approached from behind.

Winter jumped to her feet, worried that she had missed her rotation.

"Relax Ice Queen. I took a longer shift so the Doc could check on the kids and he's making up for lost time now. I just wanted to see what you guys were looking at." Qrow grinned and sat down, pulling a gleeful Ruby onto his lap.

They watched as the sun turned read and dipped below the horizon. It's reflection shimmered on the surface of the sea, rippling with each new wave. The sky was a gorgeous gold gradient that got deeper and deeper until it was a rich red at the horizon. The night sky started to creep in and the first stars began to twinkle beside the shattered moon. Winter could have watched the sky forever, but she had a duty to attend to. She owed these people everything, even Qrow. She stood and headed towards the wheel. Qrow grabbed her arm.

"I'm sure the Doc has it, Ice Queen. It hasn't been a full hour yet, you can stay a little longer." He said, letting go of her arm. The others agreed in a chorus of "Yeah, stay!"

"I appreciate your words but I have promised to fulfill this duty and I must earn my keep, as you said." Winter smiled and continued towards the wheel.

"Do I need to make sure you have the right grip?" He asked.

"You've taught me well. I think I can take the wheel just fine myself. You know, last time I traded with Tai he left the wheel as soon as he saw me coming and the boat didn't even lurch." Winter smiled, proud of how far she had come. Qrow frowned.

"Oh, I hadn't realised that suddenly Tai knows more about sailing. I'm the captain of this ship, not him." Qrow argued.

"Last I checked you share the Captain's Quarters. Really, Qrow, you should enjoy your time with your nieces and get some sleep before your shift is up." Winter shook out of his grip and went to the wheel. Qrow headed back towards the bow and Winter took over steering.

* * *

He was being silly and he knew it but he couldn't help but feel a little embittered. It seemed that every woman he knew would compare him to Tai. Once that started it didn't take long for them to choose him over Qrow. Winter has been getting very close to the Tai and the girls. He sat back down next to Ruby and scowled. After a while the girls decided to spend some time with the faunus kids instead of their grumpy, no-fun uncle.

"You know, you could just talk to her." Tai said, looking out over the water.

"Talk to who?" Qrow asked grumpily.

"Don't play dumb. The storm has subsided and if all goes well it'll be an easy couple of days to Mistral. She might leave, but she might not. You can just go up and talk to her if you want to get closer before you lose your chance forever." Tai patted him on the back.

"That's not really my style. What would we even talk about Tai? I grew up in the wilds and she grew up in a high class society. She loves her sister enough to marry a stranger to protect her and I abandoned my family. I'm almost ten years older than her. The most bonding we've ever done is when I was a bird and she didn't even know it was me." Qrow sighed and put his head in his hands. Tai shrugged.

"Well, if she's more comfortable with a bird then maybe you should just be a bird until you get to know each other better. or you could just be a bird forever and then I never have to hear you complain about the lack of love in your life." He chuckled and dodged Qrow's half-hearted punch.

"I wouldn't go that far, not yet. But I can't read her. One minute she's pouring her heart out to a bird and standing on a ledge and the next she's kicking me in the ass for saving her and now she just does whatever I tell her to do. I don't get it!"

"Qrow, if you really want to know how to read her then you need to talk to her. She's probably more willing than you think. She's been alone for years, I think she'd welcome any kind company." Tai patted Qrow's shoulder again then stood up, heading towards the wheel to relieve Winter of her duty.

Qrow thought for a moment. He watched as Winter smiled and chatted for a little bit with Tai before leaving, undoubtedly heading straight for the bow to look up at the sky. Qrow transformed and flew up to the ropes, not yet ready to confront the woman. He did want to find out what was with her mood swings, but he was nervous about asking.

Winter made her way over to the bow, as he had predicted, and rested against the side. She spun around to pick out each constellation and cluster that she could name. She pulled her hair out of its bun and braided it loosely to the side, then she laid down on the floor to get a better view.

From his perch he could watch her safely. He could watch the moon shimmer through her platinum hair. He could watch her ice blue eyes sparkle like the sea. He could watch how her chest lifted as she breathed. He loved seeing her pull his shirt tighter around her, though he was sure it was only because of the breeze. She likely didn't even know it was his unless someone had expressly told her.

He was not expecting her to turn to her side. He was caught staring, there was no way he couldn't be. She was looking straight at him and smiled.

"Hello little bird. Come to bring me more bad luck? I've been enjoying the last batch you brought me." She spoke so sweetly.

Her voice was soft, just like the first night that they had met, but there was no more sorrow. He would have smiled if his beak would let him. He did exhale in relief that she did not realise he was staring at her. She held out her arm for him to land on and he gladly took it. Normally he was transform back at this point to make her jump, but he decided to take Tai's advice for only just this one occasion. Winter stroked his head and back, smoothing his feathers. He bobbed his head happily as she cooed at him.

"This has been quite a trip little bird. I'm free but poor and happier than I've ever been rich. I've never been surrounded by so much warmth. I'm happy that Weiss got to meet children her own age and that she can grow up understanding what it's like to have a loving family. I truly hope that it helps us settle into a healthier routine in Mistral. I would love to be able to love her as freely as Tai loves the girls."

Winter sighed and laid back, placing the crow on her chest and her hand behind her head. She spoke as she looked up at the stars, a smile spreading across her face. Qrow was happy with his new placement and remained silently, waiting to hear Winter bare more of her soul to his bird form.

"I'm not the best at showing affection. Regal courtship and quick familiar embraces are all I've ever know. Weiss was mostly raised by her dear sweet butler Klein, but I was raised by a General. I suppose my way of showing affection is following orders, or giving them. I had always hoped to one day join the military, but as the oldest daughter I had duties to fulfill.

I certainly hope I can make a loving and prosperous life for Weiss and I in Mistral. Though I have been thinking about Tai's offer. I've met more interesting people on this ship than throughout my entire life, and I was raised amongst the elites. The people I met were very unique people, of course none of them could breathe fire, or run fast enough to leave a trail of rose petals out of thin air," Winter paused and smirked, looking straight into his eyes. "Or turn into birds."

Winter smiled playfully and placed Qrow on the ground. He was busted. She rolled onto her stomach and held herself on her elbows. She reached out and stroked his wing.

"I wonder if you can hear me when you're in this form. I'm assuming you must, you did come free me after all, but I do love your inability to talk back and ruin the moment. Otherwise, I would probably never be able to get up the strength to thank you. I really do appreciate what you've done for us, for me. I don't know how to repay you, but I am really trying to earn my keep."

Winter closed her eyes and stopped stroking his wings.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed or not but I'm not always the best with people, or emotions." She rested her chin on her folded arms and looked off to the side, avoiding his avian gaze.

"Me either…" Qrow said as he transformed back into his normal form. He mirrored her position and looked at her. She punched his shoulder.

"I knew it was you." Winter smiled.

"Well duh, Ice Queen. Crows aren't exactly known for their love of the open seas." Qrow smirked and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head.

Winter rolled her eyes. He opened one eye and smirked, closing it again.

"Right, right sorry I forgot. You like it when I don't speak." Qrow zipped his lips.

He was immature, but maybe that wasn't as terrible as she thought. In all honesty she was a bit jealous. She never got the chance to be immature, even as a child, and yet this grown man was allowed be be as childish as he wants all the time. Though even he had some mature moments. He was hard to read.

"Hey, I gotta question." Qrow said, interrupting her thoughts. Winter looked at him and nodded.

"How come when I'm a bird you pour your miserable soul out all over me and shower me with affection but when I'm human you barely even look at me and when you do it's usually to throw knives or insults at me? You seem to get along to well with Tai and the kids, what's your problem?" Qrow asked.

Winter couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little hurt. She frowned. In all honesty, she didn't know. He brought out emotions in her that she didn't understand, mostly fury and frustration but she knew that that wasn't all. She wanted to annoy him, to frustrate him in the same way he antagonizes her. She also wanted to care for him and make him happy, to see him excited about life.

"I really don't know. I suppose I'm not good with people, but I've always had a soft spot for birds. Kind father figures and children too." Winter chuckled. "But in all honesty, I don't know you. Tai wears his heart on his sleeve but you're shrouded in a shadow of sarcasm and booze."

"You're one to talk. One second you're making goo goo eyes at birds then the next you're kicking my ass and then you're hidden underneath that cold facade." Qrow sat up and faced her.

"We're a pair of emotionally stunted fools, aren't we?" Winter chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah we are. Oh well, Tai always said I'm not the best at making friends." Qrow shrugged.

"Well, I suppose we still have a long journey ahead, and it would probably be easier on everyone if we got along a little better instead of being hot and cold." Winter held out her small, pale hand. "What do you say, peace?"

"Yeah, peace." Qrow smirked and shook her hand, dwarfing hers with his own. "Now, I don't know about you but that is too much emotion for one night. I'm getting antsy."

"Agreed. You've been nice for far too long and it's starting to make me uncomfortable." Winter smirked.

Qrow leaned in closely to her. She could feel his breath on her face. His eyes were a piercing red and she noticed that he had the beginnings of some silver flecks spread throughout his scruff and hair. Winter wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she was not expecting him to hold up a dagger between them.

"Are you up for that rematch yet?" Qrow asked.

Winter looked up at him as he reached back for his broadsword and leaned it on his shoulder. She rolled her eyes but grinned. He looked down at her with a grin and held out a hand to help her up. Winter knew exactly what to do. She nodded and grabbed his hand. Instead of standing, she rolled backward and took him to the ground with her. She landed on top of him and pinned his arms down with her knees and held her dagger to his throat, indicating a winning position.

"Easy Ice Queen, I didn't realise you were so eager to get on me like that." Qrow teased before shifting his weight and flipping their positions so that he was pinning her arms down with his own. "You don't want this to be fast do ya? I kinda like to take my time and build it up you know? Well, I suppose you wouldn't." He smirked.

Winter growled and lifted her leg to knee him in the jaw. It's amazing how quickly he can go from being caring to being a lewd ass. Her strike was true and she kicked him off of her before rolling back and standing, knife primed for a lunge. Qrow recovered quickly and stood, though he did not have the momentum to lunge. Winter leapt at him and he used her sword to block his attack. He spun around and slashed at her over and over. She cartwheeled backward to deflect his attacks but the edge of the boat was fast approaching. She ducked as he lunged one final time and he get his sword stuck in the wood of the side of the boat.

Winter dove between his legs and jumped up, grabbing for the ropes above them and pulling herself up. Qrow freed his weapon and sliced straight upward, right to where Winter was standing. She leapt off of the rope and landed in perfect form. Qrow brought his sword down and she dodged and struck out with her dagger on his upswing, but he blocked it with his sword.

She swept his legs out from under him and he fell onto his back. She ran forward to stab at him but he caught her, holding her up with his knee and a hand planted firmly on her chest. His smirk and raised eyebrows were infuriating enough that Winter still stretched out with her dagger to place it against his throat for the second time. Qrow was about to advance the situation but they both froze in place as they heard somewhere clearing their throat nearby. Qrow and Winter both turned toward Tai with matching expressions of guilt and horror. Tai just smiled.

"Listen, I get that you two have your weird thing going on and all but there are kids on this ship so all of this," He gestured to their odd position, "Should maybe happen somewhere more private. Like a bedroom, or the moon or literally anywhere else in the universe other than where I have to witness it." Tai folded his arms and waited for them to come apart.

Qrow gracelessly pushed Winter off of him and straightened his hair. Tai gave him a frustrated look before turning and leaving. Qrow reached out behind him to give Winter a hand. She was furiously angry, that was definitely the reason why her heart was galloping faster than a racing horse. Her chest heaved as she practically panted trying to catch her breath. She noted with pride that Qrow was also panting, so she must've put up a good fight.

"Well Ice Queen, we're both still alive." Qrow said with a wink.

"For now." Winter deadpanned, slightly more seriously after he dropped her like that.

"I guess we still don't know who kicked who's ass." Qrow sighed.

"I thought it was quite obvious that I-" Winter started. Qrow interrupted her.

"Guess we'll just have to have another rematch, hmm Ice Queen?" He smiled right in her face. He was too close for her comfort and her heart refused to slow down.

"I suppose I could kick you around a bit more." Winter smiled.

Qrow abruptly transformed into a bird and flew away in the direction that Tai left in. Winter made her way down to her hammock for the first time in days. It was too late now to catch up with Weiss about everything that happened below, but it would be nice to rest. Unfortunately though, she was just a little bit too wound up to rest and she wished more than anything that she could have finished that fight to wear her out.

Qrow had a similar wish, he couldn't help but be impressed though. The Ice Queen really could be cold but she was tough too. If she could match him that well with just a dagger how well could she do with a real weapon? He might even be able to stop taking it easy on her. He thought a lot about how she moved as she fought but slowly he began to fall asleep and his memories faded into dreams, dreams that would probably never come true, but they did keep him very warm considering that she was such a cold woman.


	8. Chapter 7

The remaining ride to Mistral was quiet. The kids enjoyed being able to play on deck. Some were running around, others were playing cards and one was sitting and reading and often joined Yang with fishing for dinner. Qrow did his best to avoid Winter, choosing to fly ahead a day early to gather the faunus families and summon them to the dock.

Winter did her best to spend as much time as she could with Weiss. Winter enjoyed resting on deck with her sister, talking about the friends she made below deck and how she handled seasickness and interesting dreams she had. Winter shared some of her stories as well, though she left a couple out for the sake of her pride.

They had spent a lot of time discussing what they would like to do and found that they had largely no idea. Winter insisted than Weiss go to school, to which Weiss agreed, but beyond that they were not sure. Unfortunately there wasn't much more time to think and Winter felt her nerves skyrocket as they reached port in Mistral. She helped gather the Mistralian faunus children to go to the mainland while the rest stayed on the ship with the Doc and the girls. Weiss stayed behind to help Ruby and Yang with the remaining faunus children, all of whom she had grown surprisingly attached to.

Winter and Weiss gathered their valuable belongings, barring a few sentimental pieces, to sell at the market. Weiss decided to keep her tiara-esque barrette as it was not terribly valuable and it was useful for keeping the hair out of her face. Winter kept a necklace with her grandfather's family symbol on it, the original Schnee family crest from before her father's take over. She gathered the other valuables and held them in a satchel. She then helped Tai load the dust onto a cart to take into town and gather the children whose families live in this part of Anima.

Qrow met them at the dock to collect the children. Winter helped load them up and comfort them, getting them excited to see their families again. The pair avoided each other's gaze as best they could, but Winter couldn't help but blush every time he caught her eye. She forced herself to remain stoic, upright and unwavering under Qrow's glances. Once he left she then joined Tai in the front of the dust cart.

"So we should probably get you to the pawn shop first so that you can get some money from that stuff. That way you can get yourself some real clothes, preferably some clothing that does not belong to Qrow." Tai smirked. Winter frowned.

"What's a pawn shop?" she asked. Tai chuckled.

"That's right, you didn't get out much did you. You're going to have one hell of a day." Tai urged the mule forward.

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that…" Winter sighed. Tai patted her hand and smiled.

"Trust me, you'll be fine. Just stick with me and you'll be fine. Really the markets are quite the experience, especially the first time. There's clothing vendors, food vendors, produce, smithies, candy," he pointed to the back of the cart and winked, "and now Dust. You'll love it!"

Winter was skeptical but calmer. She remained on high alert but she was still shocked by the sight as they entered the town. Gorgeous mountains full of houses stood before her. A flowing waterfall was visible in the distance along with gorgeous structures with an unfamiliar architecture. There were stalls lining the roads and lights strung up between stalls. Winter saw all types of stands like the ones described by Tai and so many more. There was at least half a mile of stalls.

Tai passed most of the stalls and into the edges of town where there were some more permanent structures. One building had a sign outside that read PAWN and Tai stopped in front of it.

"I have to stay here with the cart to make sure that no one takes our stuff so you'll have to do this alone. It's pretty easy, just tell him that you have something to sell. Just remember to drive a hard bargain, don't take no for an answer, assert yourself and stick to your guns." Tai smiled.

Winter couldn't help but wonder if this was the advice he gave to the girls whenever they had any issues. His speech was well rehearsed but not entirely helpful, but she couldn't deny that she felt a confidence boost just from hearing it. She marched into the pawn shop, hundreds of years of Schnee history in hand and walked into the pawn shop.

"Hello, shopkeeper. I demand a trade. What will you give me for these valuable items." Winter asserted herself. The shopkeeper looked annoyed but wordlessly looked at the pile. He shrugged until a symbol caught his eye. He gasped and looked more closely at the items.

Winter walked out happily with a pouch full of lien. It was nowhere near what the jewels were actually worth but it was enough for some food, new clothes and a few nights' stay at an affordable inn. Tai raised his hand for a high five and Winter did her best to comply, though she may have struck a little too hard. He drove them back towards the markets and towards the stalls.

"So, since I'm about to sell some _slightly _illegal contraband with your real name all over it, you probably shouldn't be there when I do it. I'm going to drop you off at that stall there, when you're done I want you to meet me by the donut stall. It's blue and white and smells like heaven, you can't miss it. That ok?"

Winter nodded. Tai stopped the cart and she got out and did as she was told. He pointed in the direction of their meeting place then headed off towards some stalls further down the line. Winter looked at the stalls around her to see what they had to offer. She decided first to try some kind of food. She tried the noodle stall but they were unfortunately sold out, so she decided to try some dumplings.

She felt guilty eating such a large helping but she didn't know when the next time she would have such wonderful food would be. While Yang was an excellent cook, there is only so much one can do with fish, dry goods, a stovetop and magical fire powers. Winter herself would need to brush up on her cooking skills soon enough once she and Weiss settled. They were still a bit too close to Argus for Winter's liking but there was still time. They were going all the way to Menagerie after all.

Winter next stopped at a clothing stall. She took her time looking around until she found a simple blue and silver shirt. It was similar to her current one, but much more feminine and her favorite color. There was a short navy vest with pockets that went with it and a pair of sturdy boots. She also found some trousers that would fit her better. She spoke with the shopkeep and once they settled on a price she was on her way, clothes tucked neatly into a paper package.

The last stall that Winter allowed herself to linger near with the Smithy's shop. She was always able to appreciate the art, but now it held just a little more meaning. She looked at the range of weapons, admiring their craftsmanship. One piece in particular stood out. It was a strong but slender rapier with an intricate handle that had a hidden compartment. She asked the smith for a price but sadly she couldn't warrant such an expense. Maybe once they were more firmly on their feet but in the meantime, she needed to save what little she had for their future.

Winter headed towards the donut stall. She had been worried about not being able to find it but as soon as she caught a waft of the scent she knew she had to follow. Taiyang stood, waiting for her with a large box in his hand. He handed her a folded napkin and smiled. Winter had had donuts before, but Mistralian donuts were like nothing she had seen before. They were just lumps of sweet dough rolled in sugar, still warm from the oil. It was one of the best things that Winter had tasted.

Tai led her away toward the cart and loaded up the donuts, leaving a folded one on the seat for a certain bird. Tai then led Winter back to the markets.

"I need your help getting everything we need before the stalls close and the guards change."

Winter's nerves spiked but she didn't show it. She followed Tai closely and together they managed to get everything they needed before the sun started to set. They headed back to the cart with a mountain of bags, some warm food and packages and a small pouch of lien. They were loading up the cart when suddenly they heard a caw. Qrow appeared in front of them and shoved everything in the back of the cart before locking it up tight.

"We gotta go, NOW!" He shouted and Winter heard the familiar clanging of Atleasian soldiers approaching.

She jumped onto the cart and Tai took the reins. Qrow transformed and hid in the cart. Tai urged the mule to head on as fast as they could. Winter turned just in time to see a merchant pointing in their direction followed by two Atleasian knights. A knot formed in her stomach and she held onto the cart for dear life. Tai managed to gain enough of a headstart and he shouted for Qrow to prep the ship for impact.

Qrow flew off and Winter braced herself, unsure of what Tai had meant. The harbor was almost in view but she knew the soldiers were still giving chase. She saw the boat was ready and prepared to dismount quickly. Tai shook his head and guided the cart up the ramp, vaulting onto the ship. He gave the order and the gang plank was raised and the ship began to move just as the soldiers emerged from the treeline.

Winter could hardly breath. That was the craziest thing that she had ever been a part of and these people had kidnapped her just a few days ago. She turned and hugged Taiyang tightly. She looked around then panicked momentarily.

"Looking for someone?" Qrow asked, dropping from the ropes. Winter breathed a sigh of relief.

"What, don't I get a hug too? You don't want anyone to start thinking that you're playing favorites now would we?" Qrow teased and Winter smacked him on the chest, but he could see the relief in her eyes

"Winter! Are you okay?" Weiss ran out and hugged her big sister. Winter refused to let go of her sister, clinging to her for dear life. Yang and Ruby ran out and hugged their father and uncle in a similar manner. Everyone took a moment to breath and calm down. The adrenaline surge had everyone wound very tightly and Tai decided that there was only one way to fix it.

"I brought take out!" He cheered and began passing out containers to each person on board.

They were small but smelled incredible. Winter sat down beside Weiss and the pair ate together and discussed their day. Winter was excited for this new habit to form. She enjoyed spending time with her sister, though it still felt like something was missing.

"Weiss! Can I sit with you guys too?" Ruby asked, plopping down before she got an answer.

Ruby was soon joined by Yang, Tai and even Qrow and the group chatted amicably while eating their dinner, telling wild stories of the day's events. Winter smiled. She was certainly not an expert but she knew that family comes in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes a family is a mother and father and sisters and brothers, or sometimes two mothers or two fathers. A family could even be a woman and her younger sister. But as she sat here, on a rickety ship surrounded by people who staged a kidnapping eating Mistralian donuts and noodles next to a mule, that sometimes the best family could be a woman and her sister, a pair of magical girls, a dorky dad and a dusty old birdman.


	9. Chapter 8

"Land ho!" Ruby shouted from the bow. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, we've been preparing to dock for literally half an hour. You don't have to keep announcing it." Weiss sighed.

"I know, but I'm so excited that we get to get off the boat this time!" Ruby ran circles around Weiss, who just sat there with an exasperated expression.

"Girls, come help us get everything ready." Winter summoned them.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe Qrow?" Tai asked nervously, wringing his hands.

"Tai, look, you know I would never _ever_ do anything to purposely put Ruby in harm's way. I'll have Winter with me to help keep the girls in line and you know she won't let anyone touch the girls. Besides, as long as you and Yang stay right here on the ship then we probably won't run into any issues." Qrow patted Tai's shoulder.

"Just, keep my girls safe." Tai sighed. Qrow smirked and went out to help "Tai's Girls" get ready to port.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby stood next to the jittery mule that had been stuck on the ship with them for the past four days. They tried to calm him with cooing and carrots as Winter and Doc loaded the south Mistralian children onto the cart. Qrow was loading supplies and taking requests for what to get in town. Yang sat beside the galley steps, her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" A quiet voice asked. Yang looked up and saw a dark haired cat faunus.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little jealous I guess." Yang sighed.

"Jealous of the kidnapped and previously enslaved faunus children?" Blake quirked an eyebrow playfully. Yang rolled her eyes.

"They all get to reunite with their parents. Tonight they will likely be curled up with their mothers who missed them terribly, but I'm not even allowed to leave the ship this port." Yang sighed.

"I know it sucks but I'm sure we'll stop again before we get to Menagerie." Blake offered weakly.

"It's not that. I know dad thinks he's keeping it a big secret but I'm not stupid. I'm not allowed off the ship because we're close to bandit country." Yang frowned angrily, a spark forming in her hand.

"So? Your dad's just trying to protect you from bandits, right? To keep you away from them?"

"Blake, stop. Please, you don't understand." Yang looked at her friend with pain in her eyes. Blake went silent, she put a hand on Yang's shoulder for support but didn't speak. Yang wiped the tears from her eyes and looked away. Blake removed her mask and moved to look Yang in the eyes. She smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Then tell me. Let me understand."

* * *

Qrow looked away from his niece by the galley with a heavy heart. He half hoped that he would run into his bitch of a sister just to make her pay for all the pain she's caused. He leads the cart carefully down the gangplank and gets in the front seat. A little ball of energy rushes to his side before anyone else can, calling "shotgun" as she ran. He smiled at Ruby and ruffled her hair. At least some good came from Raven leaving after all. Tai deserved better anyway.

Winter climbed into the bench in the front of the wagon and sat back to back with Qrow. She told herself it was to prevent unnecessary conversation or eye contact, but when he leaned back into her she reciprocated quickly. It was more comfortable and they had a long ride ahead. Weiss mostly spent time talking to Ruby and some of the kids who knew they were getting closer. Doctor Oobleck sat near the back of the cart, his hand resting on something beneath the benches.

The cart slowed as they came to a sharp fork in the road. Winter felt Qrow grumble as they turned left towards the town of Kuroyuri. She could sense how tense he was getting and turned to look over his shoulder when they came to a stop. She could see what looked like a small farm, but it was a mess. Farming tools were strewn everywhere, dirt was upturned and produce was left rotting in the street. There was a trampled piece of cloth in the yard that was messy and torn.

"Doc," Qrow said quietly over his shoulder, not letting his eyes leave the farmyard carnage. "Something tells me you won't be able to get any supplies here after all."

Qrow stood and drew his weapon. The Doc stepped out of the cart, pulling the bat that he was holding out with him in a defensive stance. Winter took to the front of the cart, ready to bolt if commanded. Ruby tried to jump after her uncle but Winter held her back and shook her head sternly. Qrow looked around him then turned towards the cart.

"If I'm not back in 30 minutes you take that cart and get those kids to a safe haven. No turning back. They are our priority, you got me?" Oobleck nodded.

"Winter, come with me." Qrow ordered. Winter was surprised but jumped up and ran to his side.

They entered the farmhouse and looked around. There was certainly a struggled, there was no doubt about that. Furniture was strewn about the place and dishes were shattered on the floor. There didn't appear to be anything of value in the house, at least any more. Winter found it odd that there was a large amount of feathers on the ground. Qrow bristled and told her to stay behind him.

Once they determined that the house was clear they turned to search the barn. It was a disaster but other than that they didn't find anything out of the ordinary other than feathers. Qrow saw some movement in a far stall and headed towards it. Suddenly they heard a loud BANG and several screams. They ran out of the barn and looked towards the walled city. They saw smoke and ran towards the town.

Once they entered the gates they found the town in ruins. Buildings were on fire and the streets were strewn with debris and bodies. The Mistralian flag was replaced by a flag bearing a red and black symbol that resembled a sideway eye. Qrow blanched and turned to run, grabbing Winter's hand to pull her away.

"You'd leave me so soon, brother? And here I thought you missed me." a voice crooned.

Winter watched as a raven dived at them from a tree before transforming into a woman in a burst of feathers. Winter gasped, the woman looked exactly like Yang...and also Qrow. The woman looked at their hands and smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was ruining a _date_. You chose a bad day to come here, you just missed my boss. She would have _loved_ to see you two." Raven teased.

"What would your boss want with us?" Winter asked.

"Well seeing as _you _are worth a princess' ransom and _he_ is killing her slave trade…"

"I can't believe you would stoop so low as to join _her._" Qrow spat. Raven frowned.

"What was I supposed to do Qrow. With you gone I didn't have much choice. I'll do whatever it take to protect my family." Raven crossed her arms.

"Is that why you abandoned Tai? ME? Why you abandoned your own _daughter_." Qrow shouted.

"They're not my real family, not where I really belong. You could've joined me but _noooo_, you had to stay with them. You abandoned me Qrow, not the other way around. If you would've stayed then none of this," She gestured to the destroyed town, "would have happened."

"You never needed Salem's command to be a ruthless bitch." Qrow drew his weapon.

"Oh, so it's like that then." Raven sighed. She signaled something and they were immediately surrounded.

No one moved a muscle. Winter tried to calm her breathing but she could feel her adrenaline beginning to spread across her body. Raven turned away and transformed into a bird before flying away. Two of her bandits lunged at Winter. She ducked and dodged out of the way and Qrow spun and drove his swords through both of them. Winter was in shock, she had never seen anyone die before and see see it at Qrow's hands floored her in fear, knowing how many times he had harmlessly thrown such an attack at her.

She shook out of her stupor as a bandit tried to lunge at Qrow from behind. She sprung off of the ground and tackled the man, pushing his knife out of his hand. She took the knife off of the ground punched the man beneath her until he stopped fighting against her. Qrow took a handful of bandits pouring in from the alleys and Winter plunged her knife into the leg of a woman that sprung at her from the right, not yet ready to take a life but not willing to let anyone hurt them.

They fought for what felt like an hour but could only be a few moments. Finally they had at least incapacitated enough bandits to flee. Qrow reached for Winter and they ran towards the gate. Suddenly a man dropped in from the gate, his long braid swinging behind him. He breathed in deeply, seemingly relishing in the scent of so much blood.

"Why as I live and breath, could this be the great Qrow Branwen?" The stranger leered.

"Who's asking?" Qrow gripped his weapon tighter.

"Tis I, Tyrian, Salem's right hand man and greatest captain." The man crooned.

He moved forward and circled them, studying them. Winter held as tightly to her knife as her bloody hands would allow but didn't move an inch. Qrow lunged at the man but the man dodged his block effortlessly. This continued until Tyrian gained the upper hand. He knocked Qrow's sword from his hand and Qrow tried to dodge his blows.

Winter grabbed Qrow's sword to leap in and help him when suddenly her attention was drawn up. A blue glyph appear right above Tyrian, with an unfamiliar ginger girl on top. Winter spun around and saw Weiss focusing hard on the girl. A small boy was holding onto Weiss' arm and was also focusing on the girl. Winter looked again and gasped as the glyph disappeared and the girl fell from a height. Winter ran towards Qrow and Tyrian, arms outstretched to catch her.

There was a crash and a crackling of electricity. Winter flew backwards, still gripping Qrow's sword. There was no storm, but there was now a crater where Tyrian once stood. The girl stood up, still crackling with energy. Tyrian also stood, ready to strike the girl with her stinger, but she disappeared in a flash of red petals. Tyrian shook his head then turned his attention back to Qrow, who was prone on the ground.

Winter sprung to her feet and ran out in front of Qrow, catch the blow with his broadsword and forcing herself to remain upright. The sword was heavy and awkward but damn it, she had come this far. She swung clumsily at Tyrian, and he blocked easily. Of course, hitting him wasn't her goal. Tyrian caught the sword and threw it, and her. He laughed with glee and she screamed and landed with a heavy thud.

Qrow got to his feet and turned to Tyrian who was still watching the elder Schnee struggle. His foot struck some debris and Tyrian spun around to face him. Qrow looked around, no weapons. Well, no _metal_ weapons. He did wear rings for a reason. He closed his fist and socked Tyrian in the face. The scorpion man was stunned and Qrow took the opportunity to get a few more punches in.

Ice formed around Tyrian's feet and he could no longer move his feet. A flash of red darted by and lashed at him with a scythe. A blue glyph appeared and rakes and shovels landed on him from above. Ruby tried to attack Tyrian from with the scythe and Tyrian lunges at her, knocking her back. Qrow caught her and rolled forward, out of range of Tyrian's blades. Ruby gripped the scythe.

"Why are you here?" Qrow demanded. "You could get hurt?"

"We had to help Uncle Qrow!" Ruby argued.

Tyrian broke free of the ice at his feet and turned to lunge at them. Qrow pushed Ruby back and grabbed for his sword. Winter caught Ruby and held her up and leapt up to help Qrow. Qrow attacked with a flurry of blade swinging. Winter no longer had a decent weapon, so she knew she would have to keep helping from the sidelines. Oh well, she didn't need to care about disappointing her father anymore anyway.

Qrow attacked with great force, but Ruby had speed on her side. She tripped Tyrian up and Qrow plunged his sword towards him but Tyrian dodged at the last minute, leaving Qrow's sword plunged deeply into the ground. As he tried to free his sword he saw Ruby lunging with her scythe, just for Tyrian to grab it with his tail and throw it and her to the ground. He primed himself to strike the girl with his stinger.

Winter threw up her hands and a wall of ice formed between Tyrian's stinger and the girl. Qrow ran forward to help Ruby up. She was bruised and cut but clinging to her makeshift weapon, not ready to give up the fight. He picked her up and dusted her off, not hearing the tapping. Winter rushed forward to stop it, trying to throw up another ice wall but she couldn't. She ran forward and tackled Ruby to the ground as Tyrian's stinger burst through the ice.

The girls rolled but stood up, ready to attack. There was a sickening yelp of pain. Winter gasped. Tyrian grinned sadistically as his stinger dug itself into Qrow's stomach. Ruby ran forward with the scythe and slashed. Tyrian shrieked as his stinger separated from his tail. He clumsily spun around to disembowel the child, hurling obscenities at her.

Winter looks from Qrow to Ruby and feels her blood begin to freeze. She can vaguely see the glow of magic but she barely registers what is happening. She lunges at Tyrian with her bare hands and summons icicles in each hand. Tyrian is literally frozen to the spot and can't break free without his tail. Winter attacks him with a flurry of ice, small birds and fists.

Weiss watches in fear as her sister viciously attacks the scorpion man, screaming unintelligibly. She had never seen her sister use magic. She wasn't even sure if her sister could. She turned to Ren, who was still protecting her and Nora from being sensed by Tyrian, and told him to get the doctor. Qrow fell to the ground with a thud and Ruby rushed to his side, shielding him from Winter's attacks.

Winter summoned a dagger-like icicle and plunged it into Tyrian's chest. Such a sadistic, poisonous man. Caring only for himself, his title, his friends in high places. Damned toxic creature. He was just as bad as her father, if not worse. Winter snapped out of her frenzy and looked down, suddenly hyper aware of the whole situation. She was covered in blood, she had fought well over a dozen people with nothing but a knife, her fists and some ice.

Qrow was hurt. She scrambled over to where he and Ruby sat and sighed in relief as she saw Oobleck hurrying towards them. Winter's head felt heavy and all of her energy was drained. She laid down beside Qrow, gripping his wrist tightly to feel for a pulse. It was faint, but there. Tears leaked from her eyes and she felt herself beginning to fade. She heard Oobleck mentioning something about gathering supplies but she could focus on nothing else but the faint heartbeat under her fingertips.


	10. Chapter 9

Winter woke with a start to her sister wrapping her small arms tightly around her waist. Winter looked around and saw the cart of faunus children, now empty. Ruby sat next to Qrow who was barely conscious but bandaged up. Oobleck rushed over to examine Winter.

"It appears you have exhausted yourself and drained your aura. That was quite a show out there, very good job." Oobleck commented quickly.

"Thank you but, I wouldn't say any of it is good. People are dead, Qrow is hurt, the children are-"

"Safely delivered to the neighbouring town." Oobleck finished and nodded. Winter sighed in relief and tried to sit up. She held Weiss closely and sniffled.

"Weiss, I am so sorry you had to see that." Winter frowned. "I promise you it was an absolute emergency."

"It's okay Winter, really. I just, I've never seen you so angry before." Weiss shrugged,

"I've never really been able to be angry before." Winter patted her head and made to stand.

She was definitely tired. She felt like she was made of concrete and lead. Weiss helped her up and she was able to make her way over to Qrow. He looked up slightly at her and smiled slightly. He then flopped back into the position he was in before. Oobleck approached.

"He is stabilised for now but I'm afraid poison is beyond my abilities at this moment. He needs to be taken to the nearest hospital in Haven."

"Then let's get him onto the ship immediately." Winter bent to help lift Qrow into the cart.

"I'm afraid that would be highly absurd Ms. Schnee. In order to sail to Haven we would need to sail the whole way around Anima which would take far too long. It is much faster to go by land, barely a day's journey by cart. You must take him. It is not safe for us to stay at this port however so we must regroup at Southport. Unless he dies, in which case we would have no way of knowing. Anyway, we must all depart immediately." Oobleck sped about, gathering the children, including the two strange children than helped them fight Tyrian.

Winter was stunned, exhausted, barely able to stand, but determined. This man had saved her life, it was time for her to repay her debts. She helped load Qrow into the back of the cart and used her jacket as a cushion for his head. He was flitting between lucidity and sleep. Ruby said a tearful goodbye and had to be dragged away by Weiss, although she was also wary to send the pair off alone.

Winter headed off, following the signs for Haven. She kept Qrows sword by her side and a dagger in her belt. She kept the cart moving swiftly to prevent any unwanted passersby. As exhausted as she was she drove through the night, tears streaming down her face. This was too much, far too much. She was exhausted in all forms of the word, she was drained emotionally and magically. She was starving and she was terrified; of bandits, of Tyrian, of Qrow… She couldn't think like that.

She allowed the mule to stop for some water and grass but she couldn't let herself rest, she had to stay on guard. She moved to the back to check on Qrow. He was obviously in pain. She reached for his arm to check his pulse and was surprised when he grabbed her hand. She looked at him. He looked her in the eyes, unable to speak but begging her not to let go yet.

"I'm so sorry, I should've stopped it. This is all my fault. I could've stopped it, I don't know what-" Winter paused as he gripped her hand tighter to shut her up.

"Thank you," he breathed in shakily, "for saving Ruby. I can't..."

He ran out of breath again and squeezed her hand tightly as a fresh wave of pain hit him. She smiled at him and patted his hand. She leant down and kissed his forehead as fresh tears sprang to her eyes. She took her hand away and wiped her eyes as she headed back to the front of the cart and took off as fast as they could.

They arrived in Haven in the early hours of the morning. The sun was beginning to rise and Winter was sure that if she were not so exhausted that it would have been breathtaking. She saw a large white building with an H on and and hurried towards it. She secured the mule and cart in the back and then hoisted Qrow over her shoulder and slowly they made their way to the door. The receptionist was looking down at stacks of paperwork when they entered.

"Hello, welcome to Haven general hospital. What brings you in this m- AHH!" The woman squealed in shock at the sight of them.

Winter stood carrying Qrow. Her hair was stained and dishevelled, parts of it matted with unknown blood and mud. Her clothes and skin were splattered with blood and she was covered with countless gashes, bruises and scratches. Heavy black bags hung under her eyes and she look ready to collapse. Qrow was just as dirty, his shirt covered in blood, mud and poison. He was barely conscious and Winter was terrified that she would drop him.

"Please, he's badly hurt." Winter begged.

Qrow was quickly wheeled off to the emergency center. Winter tried to follow him but the receptionist stopped her and handed her several sheets of paperwork to fill out. Winter grumbled but complied. It took almost an hour to complete, but she was done. She handed the papers to the receptionist.

"May I go after him now? Where was he transferred to?" Winter asked in her most regal, commanding voice.

"Are you close family?" The receptionist asked. Winter frowned.

"No we are not related, that would be ridiculous." Winter laughed.

"Then are you his wife?" The receptionist asked. Winter froze, not sure if she wanted to cry or laugh or deny it. The receptionist continued talking, oblivious to Winter's struggle. "I can only give information to close family members or a spouse." Winter sighed and breathed in deeply.

"Yes. I am, his wife. Take me to my... husband." Winter said, trying not to laugh or cry or trip over her words. She hoped to all things good that Qrow never found out about this or she would never hear the end of it.


	11. Chapter 10

Qrow wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping, but it had been long enough. He woke up in a bed, half thinking that he had died and gone to heaven until he realised he was in a hospital dressing gown. He was feeling a lot better but he had no idea what had happened in the past 72 hours. This was so much worse than all of the time that he got blackout drunk. There was a knock at the door

"Mr. Gale, your wife is here to see you again. Are you awake this time?" A nurse entered cheerfully. Qrow eyes went wide. _Mr. Gale, Wife. What in hell's name happened. This is SOOOO much worse than being blackout drunk._

The nurse checked his vitals and hooked him up to some new medicine then left and waved his "wife" in to see him. Qrow sighed in relief as Winter entered the room. He didn't swap bodies with a stranger at least. Winter was blushing bright red.

"Before you ask I only told them that so that they would let me in. Also I figured that since a lot of people that know your name just tried to kill us, I should give a fake name." She sat down stiffly and refused to make eye contact. A sly smile stretched across Qrow's face.

"And here I thought I got married while I was blackout drunk, again." He chuckled.

"Again?" Winter asked incredulously then shook her head. "That doesn't matter. The doctor says that the poison has been almost completely removed from your system and they will be able to give you stitches tonight. Do you know how long you've been here?"

"Ice Queen I don't even know where 'here' is. What happened? Where is everyone?" Qrow asked. Winter sighed.

"They are making their way to Southport. You needed to get to a hospital so I brought you to Haven, but it wasn't safe to stay and wait for us. We will have to regroup with them in Southport." Winter explained. Qrow nodded.

"Everyone else is okay, right?" He asked. Winter nodded.

He noticed that she was a little cleaner now, and wearing a hospital robe over her clothing. He could see all of the bruises and cuts on her normally perfect white skin and he frowned. They didn't belong there, he had put her in a lot of danger, she even had to-

"Are you okay?" Qrow asked, suddenly remembering Winter's attack on Tyrian.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one in a hospital bed." Winter deflected.

"Yeah but I didn't exhaust my aura," he lowered his voice, "Or make my first kill."

Winter sat down in her chair and face the wall, refusing to acknowledge his statement. Of course she could have guessed that he had had to kill before and she was sure it wasn't petty murder, but she couldn't say the same about herself. She killed Tyrian in cold blood, literally. She was no better than any of them. Her thoughts swarmed through her mind until she felt a hand on hers.

"Winter, it's okay. I've been there and I know you're bottling it up and I'm telling you you can't. I'm here." Qrow looked her in the eyes earnestly.

Winter crumbled. She sobbed and sobbed and held his hand tightly, as if it was the only lifeline she had to keep herself from drowning in her tears. She cried for the life she had taken, she cried for the lives he had taken, she cried for the people of Kuroyuri, she cried for everyone that Raven had abandoned, she cried for her sister who has already witnessed too much violence, she cried for the orphans, she cried that she almost lost Qrow, she cried that everyone knew she could do magic. She cried even for her childhood traumas and minor pains because at this point everything else was coming up. The thoughts swirled through her mind and then overflowed out of her.

It took a while but when she finally finished crying she did feel better, bar the pounding headache and dripping nose. She grabbed a handful of tissues and tried to recover. Qrow rested a hand on her thigh to comfort her. He wished he could do more to help but he did still have an open wound. She looked tired and he asked when the last time she slept was.

"I've gotten a couple of hours in here and there. I've been staying in here actually. Partially waiting for you to wake up and partially because we don't have much money and I have a feeling we are going to need all of it to pay off these hospital bills and get us to Southport." Winter laid back in her chair and pulled up her knees to rest her head on. Qrow rolled his eyes when he realised that that is probably how she's slept this whole time.

"Come here." Qrow sighed. "This bed isn't big but you're pretty small, I'm sure we can get you to fit." Qrow turned on his good side and made some room.

Winter would normally put up a fight to protect her pride and image, but she was sore and exhausted. She laid down beside him, careful not to take up too much space. He pulled her closer to his chest, so that she wouldn't fall off of the side of the bed. She kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet up onto the bed. She was asleep almost as soon as her eyes closed. She was still focused on that faint heartbeat, and she eagerly drew closer to the source. Qrow smirked and put an arm around her to keep her still. He chuckled as she started to snore softly and he decided to rest a little longer and give his metabolism the boost it needed to finish off the poison. Besides, a man is allowed to sleep beside his _wife_, isn't he?


	12. Chapter 11

Qrow sat on the chair in his hospital room, digging into the meal that he had been given. He was watching the bed very intently and continuously scanned the room for danger. He needed to be on high alert and it wasn't just him that he had to keep safe now. He looked at the white bundle on the bed as it shifted slightly. Adorable sneeze made its way to his ears despite the muffling blanket cocoon that Winter had constructed.

Winter slowly poked her head out of the cocoon and looked around sleepily. She yawned rather elegantly and slowly untangled herself from the blanket. Her hair was a disaster. He had seen it dishevelled before during fights and storms, but this was a new level of bed head. The remnants of a bun sat atop her head. Hair stuck out in various directions and several strands fell in front of her face. Her squinting tired eyes had bags under them, but they weren't as bad as when he first saw her this morning. Qrow smiled.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. Aren't you a sleepy sight to behold." Qrow smirked.

Winter froze and suddenly looked much more awake. Eyes wide, she slowly turned her head until she was looking at Qrow. Before he could further taunt her, she wrapped herself back up in her blanket to hide. Qrow chuckled and continued eating until she decided to reemerge.

"Do you want food?" Qrow asked, poking the lump on the bed.

"No." it responded, muffled but firm. Her stomach growled viciously. He poked her again.

"Are you sure you don't want something Ice Queen, I don't want to deal with you being grumpy until morning."

Winter pulled the blanket from her face and scowled at him. He held out a scone and she took it. She sat up with perfect posture and at the scone with the delicacy and elegance of any fine lady, a wonderful contrast to her mess of hair. Qrow couldn't help but laugh, earning him a death glare that almost hurt worse than the poison. He decided to remain silent until she had eaten, he knew he wasn't lucky enough to cheat death twice.

Eventually they finished eating and Winter excused herself to go freshen up. Qrow looked around for some writing tools then took his spot on the bed back and began writing. Winter returned, looking considerably more regal and composed.

"What are you writing?" Winter asked as she sat in the chair.

"My will." Qrow deadpanned. He felt a little guilty when he saw Winter blanch and worry crept into her eyes. "I'm just kidding, calm down. I'm fine. The only way I'm going to die any time soon will be at your hands, I'm sure."

"Especially if you keep jokes like that up." Winter frowned.

"In all seriousness though, it's still a pretty long trip to Southport, two days at least, and we're going to need some supplies. The doctors said I should be safe to go as early as tomorrow depending on how tonight's results come back, so we should be able to start moving soon enough." Qrow continued his list. Winter nodded and sat back in the chair. She pulled out the coin purse that Tai had given her before they left.

"There's some more in the cart too, hidden under the front bench. Don't mind the blood." Qrow said, pausing his writing. "You still have the cart, right?"

"No, I sold it to pay for your medical bills dear." Winter smiled. Qrow looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't actually sell the cart Qrow, I'm not a fool." Winter frowned.

"No but you did call me dear." Qrow said in an incredulous tone. Winter rolled her eyes.

"Of course dear, why wouldn't I? We are married after all." Winter smiled, leaning her head towards the door.

The door clicked open and the doctor entered with a nurse and a clipboard. Qrow nodded and smiled.

"Of course honey, I just forget sometimes that I could have ever been so lucky as to land you." Qrow responded in a sickly sweet voice.

Winter stuck her tongue out at him when the doctor's back was turned. Qrow was going to retaliate likewise but the nurse appeared at his side with a large needle. Qrow made a face and Winter snickered.

"Here's hoping this is the last drawing for you Mr. Gale, then you and your wife can continue with your honeymoon." She smiled and tied off his arm.

Qrow frowned and looked away as she sunk the needle into his arm, his other hand balling into a tight fist. Winter grabbed his hand and held it reassuringly, like she would do with Weiss. After drawing a half dozen vials, the needle was removed and Qrow's arm was bandaged up.

The doctor checked his vitals and told them essentially what was written on the chart then said that he would return in the morning before discharge. Winter grinned and nodded intently, thanking the doctor for his work. The nurses followed behind and left the two alone once more.

"So, needles, huh?" Winter smirked, taking her hand away.

"What? It hurts! I've been stabbed and pricked enough this week." Qrow shrugged and rubbed his bandaged arm, slightly disappointed at the lack of contact.

"That's fair I suppose. So what is your plan for tomorrow then?" Winter asked.

"Tomorrow we go to the markets, get what we can, find everything we need and ride to Southport." Qrow shrugged.

"Maybe find a place to bathe on the way. I never thought I would miss my wash cloth and bucket so badly." Winter sighed.

"Yeah, you smell pretty bad." Qrow grinned and scooted over in the bed. Winter rolled her eyes and sat beside him. "Rest up Ice Queen, this is going to be a long trip."

Winter laid down beside him and Qrow pulled her close. She listened to his heartbeat, so much stronger than it was when she first brought him here. Tears sprung in her eyes and she realised how close she had come to losing him, and how much it would have hurt her. He patted her back and ran his fingers through her hair to try and comfort her. He pulled the blanket up and around them and Winter pressed her face against his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay, Qrow." She whispered and squeezed him tightly. His heart stuttered and he squeezed her gently.

"Me too, Ice Queen, me too..." He whispered into her hair and held her until they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

His head was reeling. Maybe it was the painkillers he was on, they must be messing with his head. He had woken up half an hour ago and yet, couldn't bring himself to move incase he woke her. He watched her, his heart fluttering with every breath she took. He was loathe to admit it to himself but he had grown very attached to the newest additions of his crew, and he almost lost her. She almost lost him, and it brought her to tears.

Last night was the first time he realised just how close his brush with death was. Painkillers and harsh reminders of one's own mortality tend to do crazy things to your mind. This was Qrow's reasoning as he held her close to him and ran his fingers through her messy hair and kissed her head.

She was still asleep when the nurse came by with his morning medicine and breakfast. She smiled at the two lovebirds and Qrow could only grin weakly. He was enjoying having a pretend wife. After such a close brush with death, he really wanted to have as much close company as possible. He wished Ruby, Tai and Yang could be there too, but at least he had Winter.

She began to stir and spun away from him, wrapping herself in the blanket. _And so it begins_, he grinned and sat up to take his medicine. It was nice to see the always prim Ice Queen so dishevelled and vulnerable. Qrow smiled and began in on his breakfast, setting half aside for Winter when she woke up. He got up and stretched, wincing at the soreness of his stomach. No bleeding, so he hadn't split his stitches. He began to pace the room as his nurse had instructed him to.

It certainly helped his heart rate, but it made him think. His sister was truly gone. How would he tell Tai? How would he tell Yang? They were always at least a small threat to Salem's trade but would Raven make them more of a target? Why was Salem recruiting new clans to join her? Was something big going to happen?

Qrow began to worry. They should have never left the ship, surely Doc could have patched him up and then he would be there to help defend the ship if Salem attacked, they both would. With him and Tai and Winter and the girls to fight, they could maybe even stand a chance.

"Could you please calm down? Stress is definitely not going to help you get better." Winter sighed, sitting up and stretching in the bed. "I am glad to see you so full of energy though." She smiled.

"I'm not stressing." Qrow muttered, still pacing. Winter stood up and stretched, running fingers through her hair to try to tame it. She walked over to Qrow and fell into pace beside him.

"I do not appreciate lying, Branwen. It could help if you discuss your troubles." Winter offered.

"What are you, a therapist? I don't have time for a feelings session, Ice Queen." Qrow snorted.

"That's not what I was implying. Obviously something big is happening that I don't know about, something that now threatens my safety and the safety of those that I care about. I also know more than you do about the two days that you were unconscious. If we are going to take on this journey together then I have a right to know what we're going up against." Winter stood firm, hands on hips, following him with her eyes as he paced. She blushed slight. "But yes, it would also be easier if you didn't carry the burden of this stress on your own."

"Fine, we will talk about this. But not here." Qrow frowned at the door.

He had used up most of his energy already. He was loath to admit it, but Winter was right. Stress had made this walk harder than the ones prior. He walked over to the bed and half sat, half collapsed onto it. Winter sat beside him and held out a cup for him to take a drink. He complied

"You wouldn't happen to have anything stronger, would you?" He asked with a weak grin. Winter raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I may, but there is no way I'm letting you skew your blood tests with it. The longer we're here, the longer Tai and the girls are left alone." Winter grabbed a scone from the breakfast tray and handed the rest to Qrow. "You need to finish this. You need it more than I do, I am fine with the scone."

She ate quickly and took a drink of water before wandering to the powder room to clean up. Qrow frowned, but ate the food nonetheless. He finished the rest of his water and the door opened. An unfamiliar doctor and nurse entered. The doctor smiled at him.

"Hello Mr. Branwen, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked. Qrow frowned.

"I think you might have the wrong room, Doctor. The name's Gale." He smiled innocently. Winter came into the main room.

"Oh dear, why didn't you tell me the doctor arrived?" Winter gently smacked Qrow's shoulder. "Well doctor, do you have his results? We have a honeymoon to get back to after all." She smiled sweetly at the doctor and waited for a response.

"Well as glad as I am to see that you did get married after all, Ms. Schnee, I'm afraid I will have to cut your honeymoon short. You are both very wanted people." The doctor responded. The nurse began preparing a needle.

"You see," the doctor continued, "your father misses you very much Winter. So much so that he is willing to forgive your transgressions if you will agree to return and marry the suitor that he has chosen. Of course, if you refuse then he has agreed to let Salem have you for a fair sum. It's quite a generous deal, much better than the one Mr. Branwen will get."

"Which is?" Qrow asked.

"Instant death." Watts said as the nurse lunged forward to plunge a needle into his neck.

Qrow rolled of the bed and winced at the bright flash of light that followed. Winter ran over and helped him up. She grabbed their stuff and they quickly gathered everything together. Qrow was dazed, but glad that he was alive. The doctor and nurse were frozen to the spot, encased in ice and surrounded by a black glyph.

"I can't hold them forever, Qrow, you need to move." Winter pleaded.

He stood and grabbed his stuff. Winter was focusing hard and he guided her towards the exit. He threw some lien at the receptionist and announced that he was checking himself out. She tried to stop him and called for security but they were gone by the time security arrived. The doctor and nurse appeared, dripping wet and furious.

"Where did they go?!" He demanded. The receptionist was stunned.

"I have no idea." She responded and began sobbing.

"Where would they go?" He asked again.

"Why do you need to know?" The main doctor approached him. "He was my patient, not yours."

"You are making me lose _my_ patience. Now you are going to tell me all that you know about the Gales or else you will all be slaughtered." Watts demanded. The nurse approached the Gales' doctor from behind and held a dagger to his throat. The man froze and began stuttering.

"I don't know much, but…"

_**A/N:**_

_**I don't know about you guys but I prefer to binge write and I prefer to binge read. So since I've spent the day writing, you are in for a treat.**_


	14. Chapter 13

Qrow and Winter ran for dear life. They hooked up the cart and shot out through the woods to avoid detection. The rode for almost an hour, the wind whipping their face. Tears sprouted in her eyes. That man knew, he knew who she was and who she was with and it wouldn't be hard for him to guess where Weiss was either. They needed to get to that ship. She urged the mule to go faster and faster, half standing to get a better gage on their environment. The tears streamed down her face. She had to get them there.

"Ice Queen slow down!" Qrow shouted, but she couldn't hear him over her own heartbeat in her ears.

"Winter, you need to stop. There are too many roots and rocks, you could bust a wheel! He can't keep this up he's just a mule!" Qrow shouted louder, she didn't respond.

Qrow scowled and finally decided that drastic measures were needed. He snatched the reigns and pushed her back into the cart. He eased the mule to a slow and maneuvered deeper into the woods. Winter laid in shock for a moment, then sat up. She turned to Qrow and lunged at him. He ducked to the side with ease.

"Don't distract the driver." Qrow continued deeper through the wood.

"Don't distra- YOU THREW ME OUT OF THE DRIVER'S SEAT!" Winter screamed and lunged again.

"Keep your voice down, Ice Queen. We're trying to hide, remember?" Qrow turned down into a dark clearing.

In front of them was a cliff face with a small waterfall trickling down to feed the stream below. The ground was mostly rocky due to the lack of light, but there was some grass growing along the breaks in the trees. Qrow unhooked the cart and brought the mule to the stream to drink.

He turned and walked back to the cart where Winter was fuming. She faced him, waiting for him to dare approach her. He stood across from her, hands in his pockets. He smirked at her.

"Go on, say your bit. I know you're just dying to-"

"I'm sorry." Winter spoke, quietly but firm. Qrow raised his eyebrow. He was expecting a fight, part of him was actually looking forward to it.

"You, what?" He asked, making sure he was hearing her correctly.

"I'm sorry. I was being headstrong and almost got us killed or worse, immobilised. I let my emotions get the better of me and I need to have some self control. We can't help them if we get stuck because the cart broke. We can't help them if we're dead because our fighting alerted other travellers." Winter looked away from him, holding her head high. "However, you did not need to throw me into the back of a moving cart _AGAIN_."

"Well I'm sorry for that then. I'm glad you've decided to come to your senses. Though self control is overrated." Qrow smirked. "You just need to find the right outlet." Qrow turned around and smirked. He pulled off his shirt and called back to Winter.

"Come on, Ice Queen, get those clothes off." He looked over his shoulder to see her reaction.

"I BEG your pardon?" She squealed incredulously. Did he really just say that? Was this real? Was she dreaming, or rather, having a nightmare?

"Then beg, Ice Queen." Qrow threw his shirt at her. "This is the only stream within the day's journey. We need to get cleaned up before we get to the next town for supplies."

"Oh." Winter responded dumbly.

She was probably going to murder him, but that reaction was worth it. She seemed a little disappointed, probably looking forward to cutting him to pieces then and there. He tied the mule to a tree near a lush patch of grass and then returned to the stream and removed his trousers. His shirt fell onto his head and he looked up. He should not have done that.

"I'm sure this stuff is actually meant for cleaning the cart, but it's all that we have." Winter shrugged.

She sat beside him, her clothes in her hands. He wasn't sure if he was grateful for her corset or not. She grimaced at the amount of blood that flowed downstream the moment she put them in the water. She rubbed them thoroughly with soap and rinsed them in the stream. She repeated the cycle a few times the passed the soap to Qrow. She stood and stretched, pushing out her chest to pop her back then stretching each of her long legs. This was revenge for pushing her into the wagon, he was sure of it. She wrung out her clothes and sighed.

"I may need your help with this bit." Winter turned around, reaching for the tie of her corset.

"Be patient, Ice Queen. Do you really want to have nothing to wear while we wait for these to dry?" Qrow asked, praying that she would agree.

"Well, no. But I don't want to waste time waiting for two rounds of drying. It'll probably take all night for them to dry with the lack of sun. We don't have the time." Winter argued.

"I don't see why you even need to wash it, you're fine." Qrow continued scrubbing his clothes.

Winter turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She gestured to her blood spattered torso that was smattered in nick and cuts from knife wounds. Qrow continued scrubbing, refusing to look up at her. She crossed her arms and stood there for a moment then gave up and reached back for the tie. She didn't need his help, she could probably just get it herself. She stretched and reached for the knot, pulling at strings as best she could, grunting in frustration every so often.

She was so stubborn. Qrow rolled his eyes and wrung out his clothes. She was really just tightening the knot, he knew that and he was sure she knew it too. It was pretty fun to watch her struggle, but he knew he didn't want to listen to her complain. He approached her from behind and batted her hands away. He was gentle and focused on the mess of a knot that she had created. It took a few minutes but he got it untangled. Since he was already back there, he loosened the ties for her.

She was blushing, even in the dark it was obvious. The blush spread up her neck and her ears. Parts of her shoulders and back were blushing, even her bruises were blushing. He knew he was blushing too, just not as bad and maybe not for the same reason. He patted her shoulder awkwardly when he had finished.

She turned to thank him but he was gone. She assumed he was giving her some ounce of modesty and was grateful. She knelt beside the stream and scrubbed at the satin cloth. It was harder than her other clothes were but she managed to get a decent amount of dirt and blood out. She was certainly happy that it smelled nicer too. She wrung out the corset and went to lay it beside her clothes but they were gone. She had left them draped over the cart.

So her clothes were gone and Qrow was gone. She was just going to have to murder him. Now is far from the time to play pranks and she groaned in frustration. She flipped up the bench of the cart and pulled out a blanket. It was thick and cotton. It was warm enough to survive a night in Atlas snow, she was sure it would be fine for the night. She folded it and wrapped it around herself so that she could walk. She grabbed the soap and walked towards the waterfall, where the water was much deeper.

She removed the blanket and folded it neatly. She stepped into the water, shivering at the chill. Thankfully the water from the waterfall had gotten the chance to be warmed by the sun. She stood beneath it and let the water flow over her. She combed her fingers through her hair, working out the knots and tangles before lathering it in soap. She felt almost human again. She scrubbed her body and washed away all of the blood and grime. She scrubbed her face and arms before bending down to wash her legs and feet. She heard a small splish, splash and the soap was taken from her hands. She wiped the water from her eyes and scowled at Qrow.

"Sorry to ruin your alone time, Ice Queen, but you were taking too long." He smirk and began washing his hair, not looking at her once.

She splashed him. She knew it was childish but she had been having such a pleasant time before he came and ruined it. She filled her hands with the colder stream water and threw it in his face. He finished rinsing his hair and wiped his eyes, looking at her with a grin, very careful to maintain eye contact.

"What, are we five years old now?" He teased. Winter splashed him again.

"I've met five year olds more mature than you, Branwen." She splashed him again. He caved and splashed her back before moving on to wash his torso, careful of his stitches.

"Where is your bandage?" Winter asked, looking at him.

"I took it off." He shrugged and pointed over a second blanket with a bloody bandage on top.

Winter rolled her eyes and went to retrieve it. With her back turned, he allowed himself to watch her walked and smirked to himself. He continued washing until the soap was snatched from his hands unceremoniously. He deserved that. He saw her on her knees, scrubbing at it and spoke up.

"I can't put it on if it's wet you idiot, it'll melt my stitches." He frowned.

"Well you can't put it on when it's covered in old, poisoned blood either, you'll get an infection." She said.

She stood and wrung it out. She walked over to the cart and hung the bandage over the edge. She grabbed her dagger and approached him. He prepared himself for impact, but was confused when she started cutting up his blanket instead.

"What are you doing? I need that!" He threw a pebble at her.

"I'm only taking a little bit. You need a bandage that is clean and dry." She folded the cut strip and placed it back on top of the blanket.

She brought the soap back to the waterfall, but did not return it to him. She returned to washing her legs and feet. He was a simple man, of simple pleasures, and could not say that he minded much. She stretched and ran more soap through her hair and relished in the lukewarm water. Qrow eventually took back the soap and she allowed it, content to lean against the cool rockface and let the water fall on her head. She sat down in the water, mostly submerged, and crossed her arms over her chest. She laid her head back and smiled.

"If only my father could see me now." Winter sighed.

"I knew you had daddy issues, but that's taking it a bit far don't you think?" Qrow chuckled.

"It would kill him. He would drop stone dead of a heart attack. To see his prim and proper oldest daughter, naked in a stream with an old scalliwag." Winter grinned up at him then turned to look straight ahead, giving him the same modesty that he had been giving her. She had no idea.

"Well, we could only hope. If the heart attack didn't kill him then I probably would." Qrow placed the soap on the bank.

"You would kill my father?" Winter asked.

"Well, if I needed to. He is an abusive bastard and apparently working with Salem, so he meets my criteria." Qrow shrugged and sat in the water beside her.

"What criteria?" Winter asked with a giggle.

"Well I don't just kill people willy-nilly. That's what my sister does, but she's evil. I'm a good guy, really. I only kill people who deserve it." Qrow leaned back against the rock.

"I suppose that's fair." Winter frowned and wrapped her arms tighter around herself, distress clouding her face. "I can't really judge, I'm just the same now…" She trailed off and sunk deeper in the water. Qrow put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's really nothing wrong with it, Winter. You were defending yourself. Any court of law would call you innocent, so stop treating yourself like you're guilty of a crime. That psychopath has killed hundreds of innocent people and enjoyed it. He almost killed me, he would've killed Ruby, and then he would have killed you and Weiss. You did what you had to to keep us alive." He knelt in front of her and put a hand on each shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

"Winter, you may have taken one life, but you saved many. He has been killing for Salem and for pleasure for years and he wouldn't stop if you just beat him up. You need to let it go and move on." She couldn't face him.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this life after all…" Winter sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's too late. Winter, they found us in a hospital in Haven. We should have been safe, we were laying low and using false names. If you take Weiss and run now then you will just be alone _when_ they find you again. When, not if." Qrow spoke firmly. "At least if you stay with us then you'll have a better chance of getting away."

"So what, I stay here so you and Tai can protect me? I think I've proven myself capable enough so far. I don't need you to trap me on that ship to protect me, I've had enough of that my whole life long." Winter fumed. Qrow tried to bite his tongue, maybe he was being a little selfish. He didn't want to trap her and she was a good fighter and a great partner, but…

"Is your freedom worth gambling Weiss' life too?" He spat, wincing internally.

She slapped him. She slapped him so hard that his ears rang, and he knew he deserved it. She stood abruptly and grabbed her blanket, wrapping it around her as she walked backwards into the deep woods, tears streaming silently down her face. He rushed to stand up but winced, his stitches we too wet to exert himself. He dried off and wrapped her homemade bandage tightly around his waist.

He toyed with the idea of chasing after her, but he was weak. Admittedly that why he insisted that they stop. He was drained and tired and starving, his needed to recoup and he had exerted himself too much to transform. He had to trust that she would return, he had to give her the freedom to come back on her own. She deserved that much anyway. He wrapped himself up in the blanket and sat in the cart, trying to stay awake so that he could watch out for danger.


	15. Chapter 14

Weiss sat on deck, eyes scanning the ocean around her. She sighed heavily and rested her head on the ship's railing. She tried to ignore the squeals of delight and joy from the kids playing behind her. Ruby was dancing around with the redheaded girl that they rescued. The dark haired boy sat beside Blake, discussing books over a cup of tea. Yang sat next to them, manning a rod on the other side of the ship. Blake would get excited every time Yang got a bite and would rush to help her. Tai sat down beside the white haired girl.

"What's up kiddo?" He asked, clapping a large hand on her shoulder.

"I'm worried about them." Weiss admitted. She knew her sister was strong, but the enemies they had fought were strong too. "What if they get captured before we can meet with them. What if they were hurt. What if Qrow…" Weiss trailed off. She didn't want to think about losing part of her new family, even if she wasn't the most fond of him. She knew Winter would be hit hard by the loss. In Winter's mind she owed him a debt, and if he died after saving their lives Weiss knew that Winter would never forgive herself.

"If his drinking and his big mouth haven't killed Qrow yet then I'm sure a little poison won't take him out. Besides, your sister won't let anyone hurt him except for her. She's tough and strong and she is going to make it to Southport because she has the most important reason to." Tai smiled.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"She has to find you again. You know she would never abandon you. I'm sure that if it wasn't a matter of life and death that she would have sent me with Qrow and taken over as captain so that she could stay with you." Tai hugged the whitehaired girl tightly. Weiss smiled.

"I'm sure she would have made a great captain, except that she wouldn't know where to go." Weiss giggled.

"Well, we are going a little further out to sea than we usually do. Usually we keep the coast in view so it's easier to navigate, but we can't risk getting seen and it'll give Qrow and Winter a few days to catch up to us."

"I caught one!" Yang shouted in the distance.

"Also because we are a little short on rations." Tai grinned sheepishly.

Weiss nodded and went back to scanning the seas. Tai was very good at comforting kids when they needed it. If he ever decided to stop being a pirate, he would make a very good teacher. Weiss watched as Tai picked up Ruby and Nora with each arm and spun them around before putting them back on deck to stumble around and chase each other. Maybe this is just what most fathers are like. She was sad that she had missed out on growing up with a real father.

"Weiss, come here. It's your turn." Tai grinned and held out an arm for her, the other occupied by Ruby.

Weiss smiled and ran over, letting him sweep her into the air and spin her around. He put her on the deck and she chased after Ruby, tripping over her own feet. Nora tackled Ruby and Weiss jumped on top of Nora. Yang ran over and jumped on top of the pile and began tickling them, allowing Blake to take over the fishing rod. Ren approached and grabbed Nora's hand, pulling her out of the dog pile and falling in his butt in the process. Ruby and Weiss ganged up on Yang and tickled her back.

Tai watched happily as his kids played together. As nervous as he was about this journey, it truly did lift his heart to watch them enjoy their innocence and childhood. They may have been understaffed and on half rations but they were full of life and determined to live it to the fullest. He couldn't wait until they moored in Menagerie, with Qrow and Winter in tow, so that they could all relax on the beach and be free together.

Tai saw a ship with a black sail in the far distance, closer to shore and he motioned for Oobleck to steer them further out to sea. At this rate it would take weeks to get to Southport, but he couldn't risk running into any Grimm, especially now that he knew Raven was involved. He looked again at the kids, playing happily on deck and sighed. They had to win, for the sake of the kids. So that they can grow up in a better world than they were born into.


	16. Chapter 15

Winter returned, wrapped in her blanket with an armful of success. Qrow was dozing in the back of the cart, sitting upright. Winter put her berries into an empty coin purse and moved to sit beside him. His eyes shot open and she was pinned on her back with a knife to her throat before she could think. It was a good thing she put the berries down first. He blinked for a moment, looking down at her. The light was very faint, the sun having set long ago.

"You came back." Qrow sat back on his haunches.

"Yes yes, and I got quite the welcome for it." Winter sighed.

He moved off of her and sat back in his spot, wrapping the blanket around him tighter. Winter sat across from him. He looked away as she unwrapped the blanket then adjusted so that her arms were covered. There was a light breeze and it was still fairly warm, normal for spring this far south. They looked at each other, both waiting to speak and waiting to listen. Qrow decided to speak first.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used Weiss against you like that. I wanted you to be free, not keep you captive somewhere else. If you stay I want it to be because you want to, not because you feel like you don't have a choice." He wrapped an arm around his stomach for comfort.

"I forgive you. But, I was being a little headstrong. I am free, but I still have responsibilities and Weiss is one of them. Keeping her safe and healthy is my priority. I want her to have all of the love and fun that I didn't get as a child but I can only do that if she's safe." Winter rested her chin on her knees and looked at him with a smirk.

"I'm sure Ruby would be heartbroken if I took Weiss away so soon." She grinned. Qrow scratched his head and reclined slightly.

"Yeah, I think she would."

"And Tai would miss us terribly."

"I would have to listen to his blubbering night and day." Qrow looked over at Winter.

"And you wouldn't have anyone around to kick your ass anymore." She teased.

"Yep. It would be back to the lonesome life for this dusty old crow."

"You would have more time to drink too much and brood for hours."

"Yep." He said quietly. She wasn't wrong.

"Get some sleep Qrow. I'll keep watch and I can sleep while we travel." Winter reached out and brushed his arm with her fingertips.

It was a small gesture of comfort, but he knew she was telling him that they were okay. He laid down and got comfortable under the blanket. He passed her the dagger and drifted off fairly quickly. His dreams welcomed him with wet hair and open arms and he was ever so grateful to be clean and in good company. He rushed forward and leapt head first into the dream.

His muse sat, unaware, keeping watch over his still frame. He was smiling in his sleep, which would have been sweet if it wasn't such a lewd grin. She thought she heard her name escape his lips as he turned and wrapped himself tighter in the blanket. She blushed and began to wonder what he was dreaming of. She was snapped out of her reverie by sudden movement. Qrow was thrashing and groaning. Either he was having a great time in his dream or he was having a nightmare. The distorted grimace on his face implied the latter.

Winter tried to wake him up but to no avail. She ran her fingers through his hair and sang softly like she would when Weiss was upset, and like Weiss had done for her the night before her failed wedding. It was odd to think that she was sitting naked in the back of a cart, calming down the man who kidnapped her from her father. She tried tapping him to wake him up but he reacted very negatively. She instead began to stroke the side of his cheek with the back of her hand. It was smoother than it was while they were in the hospital and she realised that he must have shaved. He stopped thrashing but his breathing was ragged. Tears pooled at the corner of his closed eyes. Winter ran her fingers through his hair again. She stopped singing and tried to speak to him.

"Qrow, wake up. Come back to me. Wake up."

"No…" He mutter, his face contorting in pain.

* * *

Qrow laid on the ground, an oversized scorpion stinger piercing his torso. He had put up a good fight, but it was all over. There was no point. Tyrian had taken the children to Salem. Raven had taken Yang and killed Tai. The only comfort that he had left was the hand running through his hair. He turned to face her, trying to ignore the pool of red that stained her perfectly white features. He took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

She turned to face him, ignoring the agony. She stroked his cheek and sang to him as they struggled for their last breaths. The singing stopped and her eyes closed. She was gone. He pulled her close and kissed her gently, bile rising at the taste of blood on her lips. He kissed her forehead. She was gone, she would never know, he had never told her, it was meaningless. He lay on his back and waited for his slow death to reach its end.

A voice whispered to him, asking him to come back. He wouldn't, he couldn't live in the world all alone. He whimpered out a "no" and reached out for Winter's dagger. Tyrian wanted it to be slow, but Qrow wanted a lot of things. We can't always get what we want. He grabbed the dagger and held it over his heart, steeling himself before taking the plunge.

* * *

Qrow shot up out of her lap, almost cracking Winter's jaw in the process. He leaned over the side of the cart and threw up bile. He half wished that there had been food in his stomach so that it hurt less. Winter was frozen to the spot, looking at him in shock. She gingerly held out his flask. He spat his first gulp out to get rid of the taste then took a hearty drink to forget what just happened. Then he took another for what he was about to do. He put the flask down and moved before he could think.

His hand her on either side of her head. His lips were on hers, gentle but firm. It was a kiss of raw emotion. Winter was not expecting this, not in real life at least. She was too stunned to respond and, by the time she realised what was happening, he pulled away. They looked at each other, both shell-shocked at his actions. He withdrew further.

"I just thought you should know..."

She leaned forward slightly to reassure him and was hit in the face by a burst of feathers. Her face fell and she fumed at the idiotic bird. Her rage was short lived as what he had said while transforming rang in her ears.

"I just thought you should know..."


	17. Chapter 16

She didn't know what to do. Did she do something wrong? She couldn't sleep now, partially because there was now no one to keep watch but also because her mind was buzzing. "I just thought you should know…" repeated in her mind. What should she know? What did he mean? She had an idea of what it could be, but she dare not hope. She grabbed his flask and downed it. It stung and made her eyes water. There was a lot more left than she was expecting.

She stood up and adjusted her blanket. She checked on her corset and found it mostly dry. She put it on and wrapped the blanket again. She brought the mule back over to the stream and she filled up Qrow's now empty flask with water. She wished that he would have at least returned her clothes before disappearing but oh well.

She was aware that she was not walking straight but at least the thinking had stopped. It occurred to Winter that this was the first time that she had been drunk. She did what she assumed anyone in her state would do, she started cleaning. She started by braiding her still loose hair. Next she began taking inventory of everything in the cart. She filled another empty flask that was laying around so that they would each have one. She folded and refolded the other blankets. After 2 hours of productivity she decided to sit by the waterfall and dip her feet.

No wonder Qrow drank, she had never gotten so much done so fast. Maybe she should drink more often. Her head was swimming and she swayed slightly. Maybe next time she would eat and sleep first. She didn't realise that she was laying down until she woke up in the back of a moving cart.

She sat up slowly, suppressing a wave of nausea. Her head ached and the sunlight wasn't helping. She was wearing her clothes. They were clean. Qrow was driving the cart. But he had left, hadn't he? Was she dreaming? Was this whole thing a dream? No, they were still in the cart by themselves, so the fight with Tyrian happened. He was also fully clothed, so she was definitely awake now. Another wave of nausea hit her, harder than the last one. She leaned over the back of the cart and retched.

"Well good morning to you too, Ice Queen." Qrow deadpanned.

Winter flopped back into the cart and curled up, hiding her head from the sun. Something hard landed on top of her and she found the flask that she filled with water and eagerly opened it.

"Small sips, kiddo. Hangovers are wicked and you don't have enough food in your system to get sick again." Qrow frowned at her. Winter heard the word food and she began looking around for the pouch of berries. She found it and cheered triumphantly.

"I do have food!" Winter opened the bag and popped a berry into her mouth. She offered some to Qrow who took one and looked at it closely before sighing.

"Ice Queen, I never expected to say these words to you but… spit it out, right now. Do not swallow that." Qrow looked at her seriously, dumping the berries that she worked so hard to gather onto the ground beneath them.

"Make me." Winter crossed her arms like an indignant child.

"Winter those berries are poisonous!" He shouted. Her eyes went wide and the spat the berry out, and the last remainders of her stomach acid along with it. She sheepishly sipped from the flask and sat back down quietly.

"We'll be coming to a town shortly. If they're chasing us, they should now be ahead of us but we can dawdle. You're going to need to brave the headache kid." Qrow patted her head.

"How can you call me kid after you kissed me like that?" Winter pouted, still not 100% there yet.

"Kiss you like what? I didn't kiss you. You must've been dreaming about me again." Qrow smirked.

"It must have been a nightmare then." Winter teased then pulled the blanket over her head to protect her from the sun and from her own embarrassment.

Qrow winced at her comment and remained quiet for the remainder of the journey. He was at least glad that the drunk idiot believed him that she was dreaming, but also a little disappointed. He stopped the cart just outside of the town and hid it in a lush area. He tied up the mule but left it hooked up to the cart. He helped Winter wobble her way out of the cart and she handed him the money that Tai had given her.

They entered into the market square and gathered some basic goods; dried meat, oat biscuits, a metal sheet pan, two skins of water, some first aid basics at the behest of Winter, and the pair even treated themselves to a few apples. They were both fairly quiet and didn't even talk much to each other, until Qrow asked her what she wanted for dinner as it would be their last hot meal for a while. They ended up getting fried potatoes and grilled meat.

They returned to the cart quickly with their wares and stowed them. Qrow insisted that they couldn't stop to eat and began to head into the woods to drive around the city. Winter sat beside him on the front bench but let him drive. She ate her food slowly, savoring the warmth and flavor. A contented sigh escaped her lips and Qrow smiled. He couldn't wait to eat his, though it would probably be cold by the time they swapped. Winter grabbed his container of food. He was just about to yell at her to eat her own when a fried potato appeared in front of his mouth. He ate it happily and raised an eyebrow at the Ice Queen.

"Well I'm not going to let you starve, but I am also very against distracted driving." Winter stated firmly, holding a piece of meat up for him. He took it and grinned.

She would alternate feeding him and herself. If she wasn't getting to him fast enough then he would lean over and open his mouth, mostly to wind her up. He loved how indignant she get when he did it. She would specifically feed herself twice rather than give in to his petulance. He loved antagonising her. Once she finished her meal she started feeding him too quickly in revenge and he ended up almost choking in the process, which earned him a tutting and a few choice words about greed.

They swapped reins not long after and Winter continued on at a decent trot. Qrow got comfortable and sprawled out over his side of the bench. After a while she began having trouble seeing, so she looked around and began to slow. She turned to Qrow.

"It's getting too dark to see."

"Well I don't control the sun, Winter. We're just a few miles away from another clearing, what do you want me to do?"

"Trade with me." Winter looked at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You know I don't have night vision, right? It's just as dark for me as it is for you."

"Yes, I know. I can do something that will help, but I need to focus to do it. I can't summon and drive at the same time." Winter stopped the cart.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked skeptically.

Winter held out her hand and summoned a robin. It was small, but fairly bright. It illuminated them well enough that they could see each other clearly. Winter motioned for it to fly and it flew in front of the mule. It wasn't so bright that it would gain attention, but they could make out the shape of the trees now and could avoid collisions. Qrow shrugged, admittedly impressed at her problem solving and took the reins.

It took another half hour or so, but they safely made it to the clearing. The robin fizzled out of existence and Winter reeled in exhaustion. This clearing was more open and was illuminated with moon light. There was a small babbling brook and a lot of lush grass. Qrow patted the mule and fed it half an apple before turning him loose to drain the brook. He made a makeshift tent by tying a blanket to a tree and the other side to the cart. He laid down a blanket and stood up.

Winter was very drained. She tried to stand and help but couldn't. Qrow approached her and lifted her bridal style. She tried to protest but she knew she wouldn't stay away if she kept first watch. He walked over to the makeshift tent and knelt down. Before he could put her down she reached out for him. She leaned in and gently kissed his cheek.

"I just thought you should know…" She smiled weakly and crawled onto the bed, wrapping herself up and promptly passing out.

He stood up and walked towards the mule with a unsuppressable grin. He tied the mule to the tree for the night and Qrow decided to use the first aid kit to patch himself up a bit better. It was healing nicely, and he was on top of the world. He knew it wouldn't last, it never does, but just for this moment, he was happy.


	18. Chapter 17

It was a peaceful night with light rain and a small breeze. Qrow was shockingly content. He had a plan that he had full capability to control and they were not in immediate danger, they had enough food that they wouldn't have to stop in any more towns and they were only a few days away from Southport. He was excited to tell Ruby that he was all better and to get an earful from Tai about almost dying. He couldn't wait to be back on his floating home.

They started moving as soon as dawn broke and they could see again. They snacked on some oat biscuits and an apple shared between them. Qrow drove and Winter sat beside him again, perhaps a little closer than usual. They rode in amicable silence for a long while until Qrow spoke up.

"So you've been using a lot more magic lately." He noted. Winter frowned and looked down.

"I can stop if you would prefer." She said quietly.

"Why would I want you to stop? It's been really useful. I didn't realise what you could do until...well..." he gestured to his torso.

"Well, I didn't realise that it was so common." Winter shrugged. "I inherited it from my grandfather, Weiss and I both did. Try as he might, my father could never steal it from me. He had no magic of his own, so he raised us to hide ours so we wouldn't make him look bad."

"Wait, Jacques has no magic at all?" Qrow looked at her with concern.

"None, but I'm sure there are plenty of people who don't have magic." Winter shrugged.

"Well, there are plenty of people who aren't as powerful or obvious with their magic as you are, but magic is linked to your soul. Everyone has it, at least a little bit." Qrow explained.

"Well, I wouldn't be horribly surprised if my father didn't have a soul at all." Winter smirked at him and Qrow chuckled.

"I guess, then he meets all of my criteria. Just say the word and there will be no more Jacques Schnee." Qrow winked at her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he stiffened.

"My hero," she crooned, "But you've done enough for me." She closed her eyes.

"So what all can you do?" Qrow asked, trying to keep up the conversation.

"Well, our magic is hereditary so Weiss and I can do very similar things. Weiss is much better with glyphs than I am, but we can both do them. I don't believe she can summon yet, but she will some day. I only know how because it was the first thing that my grandfather taught me, before he died and father wouldn't let me practice. Ice, too, so I suppose your terrible nickname is rather fitting after all." Winter sighed. "I really don't know what else, but that might be it."

"That's a lot of stuff, Ice Queen. Don't you think you're a little overpowered?" Qrow teased.

"Well how else did you think the Schnee's came to have such power?"

"Your grandfather's wit and charm, his honesty and fair business practises, stunning good looks which are also hereditary." Qrow winked and Winter smiled.

"I suppose you're old enough to remember him." Winter prodded him.

"I'm not that old, but the only reason Tai and I do this job now is because your father took over. There was a worldwide mourning period. I guess I was a teenager when he died but, I didn't really get out much." Qrow shrugged.

"Oh no? Did your parents also keep you locked up in luxury? Is that why you felt the need to kidnap me?" Winter teased.

"No, my parents were bandits. They were the leaders of a bandit tribe that is now run by my twin sister. You know, that bitch." Qrow clenched his fists at the thought of his turncoat sister. She didn't deserve to have a child or the heart of such a good man.

"But you aren't a part of the tribe?" Winter looked up at him. "What made you leave?"

"What makes you think I wasn't kicked out?" Qrow raised his eyebrows.

"Well that makes sense I guess."

"Hey, rude. I wasn't kicked out, I left. In fact, I left because of her." Qrow reached down his shirt and pulled out a locket. He opened it to a picture of Ruby.

"Ruby's only 11, how long have you been gone?" Winter was surprised, he made it seem like he's been with Tai on the ship for far longer.

"Well, Ruby is part of it, but this is Ruby's mom Summer." His smile softened.

"Tai's second wife?" Winter looked at him, confused.

"_My_ best friend. She could see the good in anything and anyone, just like her daughter. My family had raided a town and was torching it. They ran off but I fell behind. I decided to steal some food from a local farm and this girl knocked me flat on my ass and held me to the ground with a pitchfork." Qrow laughed at the memory.

"Tai was right, you really do have a type." Winter teased.

"There is nothing wrong with a man surrounding himself with strong women. And boy was she strong. She was a great leader. She's the one that introduced me to Tai. She had started this whole endeavour. She lived near a lot of faunus families that had their children stolen in one of Salem's early raids and she wanted to get them back. We've save thousands of kids together. She and Tai were always close, but she had a huge crush on him that he was too dense to realise. Luckily for me, the thought of having me as a life partner is repulsive to most women so we were free to become as close as family. Which was great, until my blood family had to ruin it." Winter muttered something along the lines of "not _all_ women" but he just kept on with his story.

"Salem killed my parents when she felt they were creeping in on her territory. Raven took over as the leader and wanted to bring me back. I had been with Tai and Summer for 5 years at this point and the last thing I wanted to do was leave. I had finally begun to feel like I could be a good person, I had atoned for my sins and was living happily. I refused to leave and begged Raven to stay. She relented and stayed for a while. Tai fell head over heels for her immediately, much to Summer's chagrin, and mine. It's weird when your best friend starts boning your identical twin sister, that's all I'm saying there. I don't think Raven ever intended to stay as long as she did, but the dumb bitch managed to get herself pregnant with the assistance of one Taiyang Xiao Long. Nine months later, Yang appears and Raven disappears. Tai was a wreck but Summer helped him. I did too, but Summer was a much better mother than I was." Winter snorted at that one.

"Soon Tai realised that the true love of his life had been right in front of him this whole time. They were married and Summer raised Yang as her own daughter. Soon enough they were expecting their own daughter, Ruby. Summer was so cute when she was pregnant. She was always petit but feisty and pregnancy suited her. Tai wanted to have a dozen children with her, but unfortunately it didn't really work out." Qrow faltered slightly.

"She died when Ruby was about 8. Salem started coming down harder on us than ever before. I thought it was because we were making more progress, but it turns out that Raven was giving information on our routes. Summer would put up a great fight but she's a true mother hen. One of Salem's grimm got me bad and Summer ran to help me. She killed him, but not until he had gotten her a good few times. I thought that we were going to die together that night, but I wasn't that lucky. She died in my arms and for a long time I closed myself off. Tai went a little crazy and we fought constantly. Yang stepped up to be the grown up and took on a lot of responsibilities, something that she really doesn't get enough credit for, and took care of Ruby like Summer had taken care of her. Tai wouldn't speak to me and I wouldn't speak to anyone except Ruby on occasion, but even then she was too much like her mother. I was alone for a long time." Qrow frowned. He put the locket away and cleared his throat.

"What changed?" Winter asked. He just glanced at her with a grin then faced forward to continue driving. Winter sat silently, a small grin formed on her face.

"So, is it just birds or?" Qrow asked. She looked at him questioningly.

"Your summoning. Can you summon other things or just birds?" Qrow asked.

"Oh, no, just birds as far as I know. My grandfather could summon many things but I just have birds. I suppose it makes sense though, I've always felt a connection to birds of all kind and if magic is linked to your soul then I suppose..." Winter shrugged, unsure how to finish her thoughts.

"Makes you think, doesn't it?"

"About what?"

"About soulmates." Qrow half-teased, "I'm just saying, your soul is a bird, you know someone who can literally transform into a bird…"

"You're right. Oh my goodness, Qrow, I don't know how I missed this. _Raven_ must be my soulmate. Turn around, I must find her immediate and profess my love to her." She joked back.

Qrow shook his head and drove on. The ride was long, but the company was nice. Well, nice wasn't the word. He put an arm around Winter's waist and she froze, eyes wide. Fun, the company was fun and easy to antagonise. If he had realised that he would get more of a reaction from affection than from teasing he would have started doing this a long time ago.

Winter eventually leaned into his casual embrace and they continued riding along together in pleasant silence. She dozed off once or twice and Qrow made sure to hit a bump each time to see her reaction. She didn't stir at the last bump, so Qrow pulled her closer and let her sleep for a while. He listened to her faint snores with a chuckle and sighed happily, but remained on edge. His happiness doesn't usually last this long, but when it does the fallout is much worse.

He urged the horse to pick up it's pace. He made sure that his sword was accessible and kept Winter's dagger closeby. He heard rustling and his heart was ready to beat out of his chest. He nudged Winter awake and shushed her as she began to tiredly babble at him. He pointed his head towards the bushes and she gripped her dagger. They kept a fair speed but the rustling persisted. Suddenly they saw a black shadow swoop down at them and the rustling stopped. They looked to their sides but saw nothing.

"Boo." Raven whispered, sitting in the cart with her head between them.

Winter spun around and held her knife to the woman's throat. Raven transformed and flew out of the girl's arms and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Now Winter, is that any way to treat your _soulmate_?" Raven teased. Qrow stopped the cart.

"You've been following us." He seethed and turned to face his sister.

"Well of course, I had to make sure my widdle bwuver was okay didn't I?" She smiled condescendingly.

"You're the reason I got hurt in the first place."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. After Summer… I tried to keep you guys off of the radar. I told them your leader was taken out and so they didn't care as much. Then you stepped up and abandoned me."

"Raven you know as well as anyone what I'm doing. The tribe never needed or wanted me, I was a backup in case you died. I found my family and they needed a leader." Qrow sighed.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking out Tyrian. My tribe and I are able to lay low now and avoid Salem's summoning. In return I want to warn you. Dr. Watts and an unknown assistant are hunting you. They know you're heading to Southport and they are waiting there with half a fleet. They're going to take both of you and the ship." Raven sighed.

"Why should I believe you?" Qrow frowned.

"I know I've hurt you and I know you don't trust me but my daughter is on that ship. I may not be there but I do care. I have my own people to look out for, but I owe you this much. Consider yourselves warned. Take care of yourself Qrow." Raven put a hand on his shoulder then transformed, flying back towards her tribe.

Winter looked to Qrow but he was stoic. He urged the cart forward at a quick pace and focused on the woods ahead of them. She tried to sit closer but he pulled away from her. She decided to give him space and keep her weapon ready in case of other surprises. The moon was full and the path was easily lit so they drove through the night. Winter offered to drive but Qrow didn't even acknowledge her. She decided that at least one of them should be well rested and laid in the back to eat and sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

He was still driving when she woke. He hadn't eaten and he hadn't slept since Raven appeared and would be in no shape to fight at this rate if what she said was true. This called for drastic measures, and perhaps a little bit of revenge. His head was drooping and he had allowed the cart to slow, not wanting to collide into anything at a fast pace. Winter silently sat up and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him back hard into the cart.

Winter grabbed the reins and brought the cart to a stop. She turned to Qrow who had an almost crazed glint of rage in his eyes. She looked at him with an equal fire of determination, daring him to yell.

"Are you insane, Ice Queen? We have a mission to accomplish." Qrow shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Winter snapped, "I know full well that we have a mission to accomplish and I'm sure your sister spooked you but you need to stop. If Raven was telling the truth then we are going to be greeted with _half a fleet_ of Salem's ships. Do you expect me to fight them on my own?" She was fuming.

"No, I'll be there to fight too!" Qrow argued.

"How? You can't even fight me right now!" Winter pushed him back to prove a point. He launched at her and she easily pinned him down.

"Qrow, please, you need to get some rest. If not for yourself then for the people who love you. I can't do this by myself but if you kills yourself getting us there then I won't have a choice." Winter stroked his cheek.

Qrow turned away but did lay down nonetheless. Winter covered him with a blanket and sat in the driver's seat. She moved the cart forward and they walked at a steady pace for a while. She kept her dagger ready and her mind alert then whole time, but she was still caught by surprise when Qrow wrapped his arms around her waist for a moment before laying back down to sleep.

After a while she could tell that he must have been having more nightmares, not as bad as the night before but still bad. She began to sing again. He continued to toss and turn and she reached back with a hand to hold his until he woke up. He woke in a cold sweat, his heart beating frantically. Winter was singing and holding his hand, which was odd to say the least. She was singing the same song that she sang in his nightmare.

"Do you always have to sing that song?" He asked hoarsely. Winter turned to him.

"Oh you're awake, good." She smiled and turned forward. "Would you rather I not sing?"

"Well, maybe not that song." Qrow sighed and sat back, pulling out some biscuits.

"Well I don't know many others. I suppose I know a cadence or two courtesy of Ironwood, but I didn't think you would find them calming. What's wrong with this one?" Winter asked.

Qrow shrugged and continued eating. Winter reached back for a biscuit and Qrow handed her a small piece of one. She ate it but flicked his ear and requested another piece. He handed her a whole piece this time and she rolled her eyes. When she finished she began singing the song again to annoy him.

"You sang that to me as you died." Winter turned to look at him with concern.

"Qrow, I'm not dead. I'm right here."

"The other night. Everything fell apart. Raven took the kids and turned them over to Salem, she kept Yang and trained her to be a bandit, the tribe killed Tai and Tyrian got us both. But you died first, but you were still trying to comfort me. It was like losing Summer all over again." Qrow took a drink from his flask, disappointed that it was still just water.

"Oh…" Winter stopped singing and faced forward, not wanting to push him.

They remained silent for a while longer but they knew they would have to stop and let the mule rest. Qrow took over driving and brought them deeper into the wood. There was a creek but the trees were still dense. They couldn't spread out like usual but that wasn't important. They unhitched the mule and it eagerly ate the apple offered by Winter. It drank and ate grass to its heart's content.

Winter sat and pulled out their rations. The bag was light, but there wasn't much left to the journey. She pulled out the last apple and a few biscuits. She left another handful for the next day's journey. Qrow filled a waterskin in the creek and the pair sat to eat together in the back of the cart. They ate slowly, trying to make the food last, and they drank plenty so that it would be more filling. After finishing the biscuits they passed the apple between themselves.

"You know, this is kind of like an indirect kiss." Qrow teased, passing her the apple.

"Indirect kisses don't bother me, direct ones that lead to you abandoning me for hours do." Winter raised an eyebrow and took a big bite before passing it back.

"Well it's a good thing that never happened. You women just can't seem to let dreams go." Qrow shook his head and took a bite of apple.

"It was not a dream, and you banned me from singing because of a nightmare you had so don't even go there." Winter argued before swallowing her bite of apple.

"I can't understand you when you talk with your mouth full. Where are your manners, Ice Queen?" Qrow chided and bumped his shoulder into hers. She punched his shoulder in return.

"I must have left them behind when you kidnapped me and put me to work on your ship." Winter grinned and took the last bite of the apple.

Winter threw the core, aiming for the treeline but Qrow caught it. He shook his head and began to eat the apple core, chiding Winter for throwing away "the best part." Winter pulled a disgusted face and drank some more water.

"So, what about direct kisses where you don't get abandoned.?" Qrow asked after a moment of silence.

"Well I wouldn't know, would I?" Winter frowned.

"Well, you could find out…" Qrow smirked and leaned in close to her.

She could feel his breath on her face and she looked into his eyes. She grinned and leaned in closer until their foreheads were touching. She leaned her cheek against his and whispered in his ear.

"You'll have to show me when we get to Menagerie." Winter grinned and pulled back.

"Why Menagerie?" Qrow leaned back.

"Hopefully it will be incentive not to sacrifice yourself in battle like a fool." Winter stood and stretched.

"Fine, but it's your loss Ice Queen." He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"I would rather wait a week than lose you forever." Winter hopped out of the cart and hooked the mule back up. She handed the reins to Qrow.

"It's my turn to sleep. Try not to get us killed in the meantime." Winter wrapped herself up comfortably and smiled. Qrow shook his head and grinned.


	20. Chapter 19

They stopped abruptly and Winter shot up. Qrow put a hand on her mouth to keep her quiet and a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She blinked a couple of times to take note of their surroundings. The woods were so dense that the cart couldn't go any further, but there was a lot more light than expected.

"We're here." Qrow whispered.

He rummaged around in the bench seats and strapped the coin purse to his person and pulled out the darkest blanket they had. He handed Winter the waterskin and biscuits and made sure that she had her dagger. He set the mule loose and began to use dead branches to cover the cart. He secured his sword and looked at her.

"I need to do this next part alone. If you follow this stream by foot until you reach the treeline I will meet you there after dark. Rest, but don't sleep. Make sure you eat and drink so that you're fit to fight. Don't get caught, please." Qrow helped her step out of the cart. He handed her the darker blanket and she wrapped it around herself like a cloak, knowing that she needed to stay hidden.

He looked down at her and his heart hurt. He did not want to leave her alone but he couldn't take her with him. They needed backup and he needed a plan. He knew she was fierce but there would be nowhere to run. He pulled her close to his in a tight embrace and he kissed her head. Winter squeezed him tightly and she began to worry that this would be their goodbye. He kissed her forehand and kissed her hand. Winter reached up and kissed his cheek. They could waste no more time. They broke apart from their embrace and Qrow transformed and took to the skies.

Winter walked along the stream for an hour, tears tumbling over her cheeks. She walked slowly to conserve energy and to stay stealthy. She would eat a biscuit every now and then and take a drink from the waterskin. Her legs ached but she pressed on. Another hour passed and the trees began to thin out. She could see water and found that the treeline ended on a cliff face.

She peeked out between the trees on her right and saw the vast open sea. To her left she saw a harbor thick with ships. The ships were all flying the black flag. Winter stepped back into the treeline and pulled the blanket around her tighter, making sure that her hair was covered.

She looked around and found a tree with some low hanging branches. She decided to climb up into the canopy for some coverage. It was a tough climb which lead to more than a few falls and scrapes, but finally she made it. She jumped across to a higher tree branch that had thicker leaves and she steadied herself. She sat and ate and stretched every so often to keep from falling asleep. She held her dagger in her hand and sat still. The sun was setting. Not much longer now.


	21. Chapter 20

Qrow flew low, following a line of trees. He perched himself at the edge of the treeline to scan the scene below. The normally bustling town was closed off, no one willing to venture out. Grimm were wandering around, making sure everyone stayed inside. A couple of larger men sacked the ale house and were drinking merrily.

There were a number of ships clustered together, easily half a fleet. Qrow's heart skipped a beat, Raven had told the truth for once in her life. He flew farther out towards the sea and spotted a smaller ship anchored a few miles out along the dense wood. Qrow flapped his tired wings and rode the breeze to the ship. He landed gently on the crow's nest and looked around the deck.

There was no one on deck, likely Tai wanted to keep the kids hidden. It was definitely their ship though. He could see the notch that he took out of the port railing when Winter first came aboard and the edges of the table in the floor. Qrow dove down to the deck and transformed, landing on his feet. He walked towards the captains' quarters to find Tai and gather some important items. He heard a creak and a knife was to his throat as he turned.

"Qrow?" Blake's eyes went wide and she withdrew her knife.

"Qrow!" Yang rang forward and flung her arms around her uncle.

"Hey there, Firecracker. Where is everyone?" Qrow hugged his niece and kissed the top of her head.

"They're ashore. You told dad that there was danger up ahead so he pulled all of the kids together in the lifeboats and brought them ashore with Oobleck. Me and Blake stay behind to look less suspicious." Yang smiled.

"To make it look less suspicious… Wait, what did I tell your dad?"

"Well I don't know what you said. I saw him pick up a black bird and take it into your room and then he sent it to fly away." Yang frowned. "That _was_ you, wasn't it?" Qrow thought for a moment.

"Well, it wasn't me. Whoever it was clearly cares about your safety though." Qrow hugged her again. Yang took a deep breath and hugged him back.

"So I need you guys to help me with a plan. First thing's first, we need everyone back on this ship. Is there a lifeboat left?"

"No but the dingy is still here." Yang shrugged.

It was small, it would only fit four, but it had a small sail and two pairs of oars. Qrow and girls rowed out to shore and navigated upstream of a small river until the came to the camp. Tai approached, sword drawn and gasped when he saw Qrow. He put the sword away and ran up and hugged his brother-in-law.

"Oh my g-Uncle Qrow!" Ruby ran out and wrapped her arms around Qrow's left leg.

Qrow embraced his family tightly and kissed his niece. Tai hugged his oldest daughter and patted Blake between the ears. They broke apart and Tai told Yang and Blake to watch over the children so that he could speak to Qrow. When they were alone, Tai looked at Qrow seriously.

"I'm glad you're okay, but where is Winter?" Tai asked, worry lacing his voice.

"She's okay. She's on the mainland, waiting in the woods for me to return." Qrow patted Tai's shoulder.

"Good, good. Raven came to me. She warned us about the ships. Is it true?" Tai asked eagerly.

"She came to me too, and yes, it is true. There's half a fleet shoved into that port, laden in cannons and armed to the teeth. I have the beginnings of a plan but the most important thing is that I need you to get these kids to Menagerie, now." Qrow stated firmly.

"But, what about you?"

"We'll meet you there, but I need you guys to be clear of this port when the fireworks begin. Sail through the night and get the hell out of here."

"Fireworks…" Tai trailed off nervously. "You need to take Yang don't you?" Tai sighed.

"The faunus girl too." Qrow nodded.

"If you guys don't make it to Menagerie, I'm going to kill you." Tai half-joked and hugged his best friend.

Qrow patted Tai on the back and the pair went back to gather everyone. The sky was deep red and the last chunk of sun still hung on the horizon. Winter would be waiting. The whole crew made it back to the ship. Qrow grabbed Yang and Blake.

"I'm sorry girls, but I need your help." Qrow gestured to the dingy and the girls nodded. He ran to the captains' quarters and returned with a long case and Blake's mask.

"Okay, let's go." Qrow shouted. They dropped the dingy into the water and hopped aboard and made their way towards the port.


	22. Chapter 21

The sun had set and it was fully dark. The moon was a tiny sliver and gave barely enough light for Winter to see her hand in front of her. She kept herself awake and alert but she was beginning to worry. She heard rustling and pushed herself back against the tree. Something landed on her shoulder and dug its beak into her hood, tugging at her hair.

She held out a hand and the crow landed on her palm. She looked at it intently, look for a sign that this was her Qrow. It bobbed its head and flew down to the ground and landed on a low branch. Winter climbed down and looked at the bird for direction. It took off and flew west, towards the open sea. She chased after it as quietly as she could.

Qrow transformed just before the treeline ended. He stepped out and waved to someone. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Did you miss me?" He grinned cockily. Winter held her head high with an air of confidence.

"Nope." She grinned. He pulled her into an embrace and she threw her arms around his neck.

A rowdy wolf whistle and a "whoo get it Uncle Qrow!" split them apart. Blake smacked her partner's arm and shushed her. Yang smiled and shrugged. Qrow and Winter climbed aboard, the latter with a bright red face and the former with a smirk.

"Here's the deal. Those ships are full of three things: enemies, faunus slaves, and gunpowder." Qrow started matter-of-factly.

"The faunus slaves are locked below deck as soon as the sunsets so that they can't escape or rebel with an unfair advantage over the Grimm." Blake continued angrily.

"And gunpowder and firebreath don't mix." Yang finished confidently.

"So if we free the faunus while everyone is either sleeping or at a heavy disadvantage, then they can escape and/or cause a panic to distract the Grimm from noticing the fire?" Winter finished questioningly.

"Exactly, and if someone were to, say, freeze the anchor mechanism and make it impossible for them to move…" Qrow smiled.

"Then they would all catch alight since they are so close together!" Winter finished happily.

"There's just two issues. You're clothes are too bright for sneaking, and you are a little under armed for my liking." Qrow grinned.

He reached below the bench seat and pulled out the long case. He passed it to Winter and her eyes lit up. She opened in and found a beautiful rapier with an intricate handle. It looked just like the one she fell in love with at the markets in Mistral. It was elegant, but lethal.

"I thought it suited you." Qrow smirked.

"How long have you had this?" Winter asked incredulously.

"Remember when we had to run from the Atlesian guards in the Mistral markets?"

"Are you telling me that this was in your possession when we had to fight an entire tribe of bandits and a psychopathic scorpion?" Winter arched an eyebrow.

"I was going to give it to you when we got back… You did just fine without it though." Qrow raised his hands defensively. "Anyway, take your shirt off, we need to swap so you don't get spotted."

Blake and Yang turned around as Qrow and Winter traded clothes. Rather, Winter wore Qrow's clothes and Qrow let Winter's shirt hang open on him. It wouldn't matter, he didn't intend to be in human form for most of this. Qrow transformed and Yang wrapped damp clothes around his talons. They moored the dingy just out of sight of the ships and Winter froze a path for them to walk to the first ship. They climbed aboard quietly and went their separate ways.

Winter crept quietly towards the anchor gears, a small hummingbird illuminating the path for her. She frosted the chains and encase the entire system in ice. She sighed and moved on to the next ship. This would be much less draining of she had some dust. She heard faint footsteps on the ship behind her and she saw a herd of faunus scrambling to the lifeboats.

Winter gasped as Blake appeared beside her, masked flipped up so Winter could see her face. She held out a large crystal and Winter beamed. She popped open the chamber on her rapier and the crystal fit perfectly. Blake disappeared below deck and Winter froze the mechanisms of the next three ships much faster.

Winter decided to work in a circle rather than wasting time freezing the middle ships. Blake quickly worked on freeing the faunus in the middle ship and Qrow was flying to each ship, disabling the cannons and spilling the gunpowder on the ground. Yang waited for Qrow to return and give the signal. She had to be ready.

Winter was on her last ship when Qrow landed on her shoulder and pointed his beak towards the ship that Yang was on. Grimm were swarming on the surface, each ship in uproar as they found their faunus were escaping. Qrow flew through a cannon hole and Winter used her glyphs to run after him.


	23. Chapter 22

Yang was unarmed, as was her preference, but she was swarmed with Grimm. Two bear-sized men were on either side of her. She had knocked more than a couple out but these two were making it hard. She couldn't use fire or else they would all go up. Qrow dove through the window and transformed, weapon drawn. He took out one of the men and Winter jumped through and took out the other. Winter grabbed Yang's arm and pulled her through the cannon hole. Qrow transformed and flew out of the port hole. Yang stood on Winter's glyph and blew into the storage hold.

"Move move move!" Yang shouted and jumped out of the way, Winter catching her with glyphs.

They moved to one of the middle ships just in time for the first ship to explode and shoot fiery debris everywhere. Qrow swooped in and grabbed debris and dropped it through the holes to set off the other ships. Yang and Winter ran below and found dust in the cargo hold. Winter dumped as much ice dust into the water as she could to keep the ships still. She refilled her rapier and grabbed an armful of fire dust. Yang grabbed another armful and the pair jumped out onto Winter's glyph.

They worked as quickly as they could but everyone was alert and aware now. They were under attack. Bullets would wizz past them as they ran, they had to dodge debris, and Grimm would try to jump onto the glyphs, just to fall into the freezing water. Winter guided Yang onto the last ship. Winter heard a yelp and found Dr. Watts holding Yang by the hair.

"Ms. Schnee! How good to see you! Did you enjoy your honeymoon?" He shouted in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"It would have been much nicer if you hadn't murdered my husband." Winter shouted back.

"Oh it was my pleasure." Watts grinned madly.

"Did I miss something?" Yang shouted, trying to twist out of Watts' grip.

Winter jumped aboard and slashed at Watts' wrist. The cut was minor but the freezing was deep. Watts grunted in pain and dropped Yang. Yang ran off but was quickly delayed by Watts' mute assistant. No longer dress as a nurse, Neo stood firm with a razor sharp blade in her hand.

A black bird swooped in and landed on the mute girl. It pulled at her hair and pecked at her face. Yang used the distraction to hit the girl with a hard uppercut and right hook. The pair forced the girl back until Yang could push her off the edge. Yang turned to the bird with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle…" Yang froze and the Raven bobbed it's head at her then flew away.

"Wait!" Yang shouted after the bird.

"Yang!"

Yang looked down and saw Blake waving frantically from the dingy. Yang turned to grab Winter and saw her locked in combat with Watts and a swarm of Grimm. Yang shouted to Blake in acknowledgement and ran forwards to help Winter. She blasted away at the Grimm and tried to distract them from Winter.

Winter worked on isolating her enemy, creating an ice barricade between herself and the Grimm. Watt's lunged and lashed at her with his longsword but she used her rapier to fend off the attacks. She would slash at him, cutting him with cold. He grew more and more furious. Ships continuously exploded behind them, made worse by middle ships trying to break free and sail away. Debris was an obstacle for Watts and Winter alike.

Qrow looked down and saw Winter in tight combat with Watts. He also saw Yang being attacked by a swarm of Grimm and he knew exactly what Winter would want him to do. He transformed and swung his sword, knocking a pair of wolfish men to their rears. He and Yang cut their way through the Grimm until only a few remained. He heard a yelp and saw Winter clutching at her side while lunging at Watts.

"You know what to do from here, Firecracker." Qrow shouted and ran to Winter's side.

"Go help Yang!" He ordered and Winter stepped back, knowing what was going to happen.

"And here I thought I left you a widow Ms. Schnee." Watts jeered. Winter scrambled forward, barely able to stand but determined to get out of here.

"You wish, you slimy son of a bitch." Qrow grinned and swung hard, catching Watts in the side of the head with the flat of his blade. "Because _she_ doesn't kill people, hence why you're still alive. _I_ on the other hand, have no such qualms." Qrow's eyes glinted with rage and Watts felt his mouth go dry.

* * *

Winter ran below deck to find Yang. She called out her name and found the girl desperately scrambling with the cannons. Someone had wet the gunpowder on the floor and plugged up the holes with the cannons. Winter limped to her aid. The pair froze and heated the cannons until they shattered, dropping fresh gunpowder on the floor.

Winter placed fire dust around the room and Yang tried to dry the gunpowder with radiant heat. Yang gasped and shouted for Winter to look out. Some of the gunpowder ignited. Winter pulled the last cannon out and pushed Yang through, throwing a glyph under her so that she could leap to the dingy. Winter heard shouting above deck and a black bird flew past her, out the hole and she leapt after it just as the rest of the gunpowder ignited.

She threw glyphs to aid her decent but the blast was far closer than before. She was blown off course and landed hard into the water. Her vision blurred and the edges began to go black. She watched as lifeboats full of faunus passed he. She watched as the ships burned into oblivion. The last thing she was was a black shadow flying past her vision before she began to fall under the water.


	24. Chapter 23

It was bright. There was a very bright light in front of her eyes. Was she dead? She opened her eyes and blinked hard. She held a hand in front of her face to shield it from the light and found that it was wrapped in a bandage. She looked down and she was wearing a simple white dressing gown. The air was warm and a breeze rolled by. The air smelled like cleanliness and coconuts.

"Am I in heaven?" Winter asked dreamily, to no one in particular.

"No ma'am, you're in Menagerie." A nurse smiled at her, her rabbit ears twitching with excitement. "Oh I am so happy you're finally awake, your husband has stopped by every day to check on you. It's sooo cute. Oh, I should get the doctor."

The nurse scurried off and Winter thought back. _Husband?_ Her head was still spinning and thinking hurt too much. She began to drift off again as the nurse returned with a beautiful woman in a white coat. The doctor returned to check her over. She had to do a number of tasks and she doubted that she did well, but the doctor was pleased nonetheless.

"Well Mrs. Gale, you are definitely concussed but there doesn't seem to be any major brain damage. We're just going to take a little blood to check on the infection and then we'll leave you two alone." The doctor smiled.

The doctor wrote on her clipboard and the nurse approached her with a needle. Winter wasn't sure why, but she flinched. She wouldn't let the nurse anywhere near her arm. A rough voice spoke and she felt a hand encase hers.

"Here, let help." The voice spoke.

He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand and hummed a familiar song. She remembered her grandfather singing it to her as a child, but this couldn't be him. She knew Weiss knew the song but Weiss' voice was much prettier. There was only one other person it could be. Winter gasped as the nurse inserted the needle and the nurse offered a sheepish apology. When they drew enough blood the nurse removed the needle and patched her up. The nurse and doctor left and closed the door behind them. Winter used all of her energy to turn to her side and face the man who was holding her hand.

"My husband, huh?" Winter grinned. "How long have I been out?"

"Only about a week. I still don't trust doctors though." Qrow smiled.

"So what's my diagnosis _dear_?" Winter asked with a grin.

"Concussion, several splinters, 2nd-3rd degree burns, internal bleeding from a sword wound in your side that got infected on the way here. Your fever has gone down and the chances you recover are much higher than when I pulled you out of the sea." Qrow handed her the clipboard.

"Excellent, and Blake and Yang?" Winter asked.

"Some scrapes and burns, a couple splinters. They were mostly unharmed. You did good getting Yang onto the boat." Qrow kissed her hand.

"And you?" Winter asked, pointing to his bandages.

"Torn rotator cuff from over exertion. You should have seen him row, he certainly wouldn't put in that effort if it was my life in the balance." Tai joked as he entered, slapping Qrow on the good shoulder. Qrow winced and Winter broke into a broad smile.

"You made it!" Winter cheered. "And the kids?"

"Back home with their families, except for this one." Tai smiled and stood aside.

Weiss stood by the door. She was thin, but healthy. She wore a new grey dress and simple shoes and hand her hair tied off to the side in a ponytail. She was obviously trying to get a better view of Winter but not wanting to crowd her. Winter's eyes welled up with tears and she reached out for Qrow to help her sit up. She held her arms out wide and Weiss ran to her and hugged her gently, as if Winter was made of cracked porcelain. Winter kissed her sister's face and head all over and held her close. She was safe!

"How have you been Weiss dear?" Winter asked, a wave of dizziness forcing her to lay back down.

Weiss told her all about playing on deck with Tai and Ruby and how Ruby would bunk with her so that she wouldn't feel as lonely without Winter and how Yang had to get very creative with their rations towards the end of the journey. She told Winter all about the other kids that she befriended and the shenanigans that they got into onboard. Tai had to remind her to stop and breath. Weiss hugged her sister again and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to come back with me and Ruby and go to the beach and let your sister rest a while, Weiss?" Tai asked. Weiss frowned.

"Why don't you can come back and visit her around dinner?" Qrow offered. Weiss agreed and gave Winter one more hug.

"Don't you forget to visit me or I will miss you terribly." Winter chided sweetly. Weiss smiled. Tai hugged Winter and took Weiss by the hand and took her to join the other kids. Winter smiled.

"What a good father. I'm glad Weiss has such a figure." Winter laid on her back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Qrow asked, somewhat offended.

"Well, I am a childless single woman. I can barely provide a motherly influence for her, let alone-"

"Tai didn't raise those kids by himself you know?" Qrow frowned.

"Yes, I know. I wasn't implying…" Winter stopped for a moment and turned her head to look at Qrow.

"What were _you_ implying, Qrow?" Winter asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You know, you haven't eaten yet today. I should really get the nurse to bring you something. You can't take this much medicine with no food, that's just asking for digestive trouble." Qrow stood and Winter grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked over his shoulder at her and winked. She grinned.

"I'm serious about the food though, let go of me." Winter let go and Qrow went off to find some food for her.


	25. Chapter 24 - AN at the end

After a few weeks of recovery, Winter found herself laying on the coast of Menagerie. She watched as Weiss and Ruby argued over the best way to make a sand castle and laughed as Blake tried to talk Yang out of attempting to make glass on the beach. Nora had buried Ren up to his neck in the sand while also encouraging Yang to try making glass.

"I'm dreaming, right?" Winter asked the man laying beside her.

"Probably, I haven't had this much free time in who knows how long." Tai grinned and stretched.

The pair set up just in time to watch Qrow swoop down and grab Ruby by her ankles before flinging her into the water. The girl squealed with laughter and swam quickly back to shore. She tackled the previously dry Weiss and pulled her to the water. Weiss was content to wade in the waves and Ruby swam far out and let the tide push her back.

Qrow smiled and watched the girls play. Nora tugged on his shorts to get his attention and he knelt down so she could whisper in her ear. He nodded and the pair started digging. Qrow sat down in the hole and the ginger girl started throwing sand on him. Ruby caught wind of what was happening and rushed to join in. Blake sighed in relief as Yang ran to bury her uncle instead of setting fire to the beach. Qrow was quickly overwhelmed and called out for help. Tai laughed and shouted back.

"Welcome to parenthood buddy!" Tai laid back with his hands behind his head. Winter raised an eyebrow and looked between the two and laughed. She stood up and walked over to the man.

"I heard that someone needed help?" She grinned. Qrow narrowed his eyes and she began to throw sand on him too.

"I meant ME not THEM!" He shouted. He tried to wriggle free but he was packed tight.

"Who's ready for lunch?" Winter asked and all of the kids cheered.

Yang laid out the food that they had and Winter instructed the children to rinse off in the water. Tai joined them at the table and they all began eating. Winter walked back over to Qrow with a bucket in hand.

"Are you here to help me out?" Qrow asked.

Winter nodded and dumped the water on him, soaking him but also loosening the sand. She held out a hand and he took it. She pulled him up and he groaned. He grabbed his shoulder and winced.

"Wrong one." he moaned through gritted teeth.

"Is it really, or are you just a broken old man?" Winter taunted.

"If I was a broken old man would I be able to do this?"

Qrow grinned and picked her up bridal style and rushed to the water. He threw her in and then dove in after her. She splashed her way to the surface and pushed her wet hair out of her face. He surface and grabbed her waist to pull her to him.

"That hurt a lot, didn't it?" Winter grinned. Qrow didn't respond. "Was it worth it?" She asked.

Qrow nodded and kissed her square on the lips. She grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. There was a chorus of "ewwww"s and "ohhhhhh"s from the shore. The pair split apart, but not by much.

"Guess what." Qrow smiled.

"What?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Qrow pulled Winter in for another kiss. Tai wolf-whistled at the pair.

"Break for air and come get your lunch you two!" he shouted out from the beach. Qrow and Winter splashed him with all of their might, making sure that he was completely drenched before sitting at the table to eat.

_**A/N:**_

_This one is actually pretty serious. This is a pretty nice stopping point but I did have other arcs originally planned out which would make this story easily twice as long. Would you rather I continue the story or leave it here?_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

**I have decided to do a series of epilogue chapters and one shots to give you all some closure.**

The approaching winter solstice brought life to the ship. Qrow and Tai were running around gathering supplies from the journeys to hold them through a winter ashore. Winter covered as many odd jobs she could to pull in every penny that she could so that she could buy Solstice gifts for her loved ones. She also planned on looking around the local houses and schools on the island where they were staying. Ruby and Weiss eagerly awaited the Solstice and Weiss also worked hard to earn some spare change to buy Winter a nice birthday present. Blake was wary of the snow but Yang insisted that they would have an excellent time on Patch.

Everyone rushed to the top desk when Qrow declared that land was in sight and Tai guided the ship towards the shore. Even Qrow couldn't suppress the broad smile on his face as they approached their home on land. The cold winter winds were whipping but the excitement on the ship kept them all warm. Everyone was packing up to stay ashore for winter on the farm that Tai's family had left him. Ren and Nora were packed up rather quickly as they didn't have much between them but they enjoyed listening to the others.

Ruby was chattering about all of the things she wanted to show the others on Patch as she haphazardly threw her stuff into a trunk. Yang reminded Ruby that the snow would be moving in soon and preventing them from doing too much but Ruby didn't care. Weiss was excited to be ashore once more. She helped Winter as they packed all of their earthly belongings into the chest that Tai had given them. Weiss neatly folded her spare dresses and undergarments, saving her jacket aside to wear on the trip to the house.

Winter counted the full coin bags a smiled as she neatly lined them up on top of the remnants of her old wedding dress. She laid her spare clothes over top of them and made sure to add her washcloth and blanket as well. A silver flask with an gear shaped symbol engraved into it fell out as she folded up her blanket and she smiled before tucking it under her old wedding dress. Winter's heart leapt as they moored in the harbor of Patch and she hurried to gather the last of their things.

Qrow stood in the shared captains' quarters and stared pensively at the chest in front of him. His own trunk was packed neatly (by Tai) and unceremoniously dropped at the foot of his bed (by Qrow himself). He moved slowly to open the chest, as if expecting it to bite him if he touched it, but it made no move. Qrow jumped as the door opened and Tai walked in. He moved to block the chest from Tai's view, but it was unnecessary. Tai moved directly to his trunk which lay open on his bed and he began to throw the remaining items in.

"So, you finally moved the chest, huh?" Tai smirked, not looking at Qrow. Qrow dropped onto his bed and opened the chest, his earlier nerves calming slightly with Tai's acknowledgement.

"What's your plan now?" Tai turned at last to look at Qrow. Qrow looked up from his treasure chest with a sad smile as he held a dark feather up into view.

"Letting go."

Winter helped Qrow load up the cart with chests and children and trunks and teenagers alike before the pair squeezed into the front with Tai who had volunteered to drive. The drive was beautiful, even in the early winter. The path was lined with think, old forests and their few remaining leaves swayed in the the breeze, their colors enhanced by the evening sun. The house that they approached was a very large but simple farmhouse. There was the remains of an impressive garden in the front and a large garden in the rear that stretched all the way out to the treeline.

Tai brought the cart to a halt and the the front door flew open. A younger, dark haired boy dressed in green ran out, quickly followed by a tall woman with light blonde hair. Tai hopped out of the cart and rushed forward to embrace his friends and waved at everyone to leave the cart.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Oscar and Glynda." Tai smiled. He turned to the woman and boy. "Oscar and Glynda, these are Weiss, Winter, Blake, Ren and Nora. They are the new additions to the family that I mentioned." Tai said, gesturing to each child as he named them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Winter smiled and outstretched her hand to Glynda and was met with a strong grip.

"The pleasure is all mine. Why don't you all come in?" Glynda stepped aside to unblock the door.

The living room looked warm and inviting. The fireplace housed a roaring fire that fluttered as the wind snuck through the opened door. Large cushions were stacked in the corner and there was a large settee in the middle of the room facing the fireplace. There were bookshelves lined with books of varying size, color and difficulty. The kitchen was partially visible from the living room and Winter was ecstatic. The room was well lit and there was a large dining table surrounded by chairs. The large stove was burning hot and the aroma implied that there was something roasting inside. Yang quickly made for the cellar and cheered in delight at the sight before her.

There were potatoes in sacks, braided garlic, knotted onions, hanging fowl and even some butter and cream in the cooling stream. She ran back up to help Tai unload the supplies that they had brought as well. As the pair worked at filling the larder, Winter and Qrow began to unload the trunks into each room. Ruby shared with Yang and Blake and Weiss decided to join them. Ren and Nora stayed with Oscar and Qrow and Tai each had their own rooms. Winter picked up her trunk and headed towards the girls' room before Qrow pulled the trunk out of her hands with a smirk and walked towards his room.

"What are you doing, Qrow?" Winter frowned.

"Enjoying having my own room for once. Sharing with Tai gets a little _old_ sometimes." He winked at her and kept walking. Her face burned bright red but she let him go and went back down to get the next trunk.

Qrow grinned evilly as he opened up Winter's chest and rummaged around until he found what he wanted. He neatly arranged everything in the hopes that she wouldn't notice what he had stolen until it was too late. He opened his small trunk and threw his goods inside and shut it tight before making a beeline to the girls' room. Weiss was alone, unpacking while Yang and Blake filled the cellar and Oscar showed Ruby around the farm. Weiss looked at Qrow with a blank face, obviously not expecting him.

"Can I help you?" She asked, nervously.

"Yes you can. Ice princess, I have a little project that I need you help with." And with that he shut the door and handed her the trunk.

Winter brought the last of the bags up and dropped them in the boys' room before stretching her back. She heard a loud squeal come from the girls' room at the other end of the hall and she ran to see what was the matter. Weiss was sitting on her bed with her hands over her mouth. Qrow looked both annoyed and panicked and was sitting on something. The pair looked at each other then at Winter. Qrow looked at Weiss expectantly, knowing that Winter wouldn't believe a word to come out of his mouth.

"Winter, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I saw a rat and Qrow caught it for me. It just spooked me is all." Weiss smiled at her sister nervously. Winter grimaced and began backing away.

"Oh, well, thank you Qrow for your valiance and for protecting my sister but since it looks like you have things under control then I will leave it in your capable hands." Winter spoke quickly and backed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her and Qrow laughed at the heavy running footsteps.

"Winter doesn't like rats." Weiss smiled.

"I would have never guessed." Qrow smiled and gave Weiss a pat on the head. "So are you in or what?"

"Absolutely!" Weiss beamed and opened the trunk with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Everyone was settling in fairly well. Yang quickly took over cooking duties with Ren as her kitchen hand. The pair laid out a delicious breakfast feast in celebration of another year. There were pancakes and the last of the summer's fresh berries, some fresh cream, bacon and thick slices of cured sausage. Everyone dug in and Nora made sure there were no pancakes left behind, quickly declaring them her favorite meal. Everyone ate and conversed, happy to be warm, full and, most importantly, together. There were few manners and even fewer leftovers.

The children all spoke over each other, driving the volume up. Glynda looked stern but softened when she saw how happy Oscar was with all of the other kids. Tai was poking fun at Qrow who was lounging with his arm across the back of Winter's chair, his fingers idly playing with her hair as he began making fun of Tai. Glynda occasionally dropped in a quip or two about understanding why the doctor decided to stay in Menagerie for the summer since it would be quieter than dealing with the pair of fools. Winter remained quiet, happily eating her fill before leaning slightly into Qrow's side, still half asleep.

She had fallen asleep fairly easily but she jumped every time she heard the faintest noise, on guard for any beady-eyed beasts. Qrow enjoyed teasing her about it, but he also enjoyed comforting her in the night. Qrow himself was admittedly bleary eyed and would have slept much longer if Winter hadn't kicked him awake at the smell of breakfast cooking. Winter began dozing on his shoulder and he let out a yawn and reached for Winter's coffee. She glared at him but was too tired to fight him.

"Why don't you guys just go back to bed and wake up when you'll be useful?" Tai suggested.

"But what about morning chores?" Winter asked, the misery evident in her voice.

"Like what? Cleaning the galley? Mopping the deck? Securing the sails?" Tai smiled. "Winter we're in a house, we won't sink if we take a break. Go back to bed."

He didn't have to tell he twice. She muster the last few ounces of her strength and marched up to her room before sprawling out on the bed and falling deeply asleep, not even stirring when Qrow pushed her over so that he could lay beside her. They didn't wake again until afternoon. Winter walked gingerly down the stairs and began to look at the books. Qrow followed shortly after with a grin then walked out the door without a word. Winter quirked an eyebrow at him but didn't bother asking. She chose a book and settled on the settee.

The days turned into weeks and the late fall chill turned into a full winter's frost. The solstice was approaching fast and Winter was trying to enjoy being outside as much as she could, but it was just too damn cold. She enjoyed playing in leaves and preparing the farm with winter but the first frost held her inside with a book beside the fire. Qrow shook his head in disbelief.

"You were born and raised in Atlas and you think this is cold? I'm from Mistral and can still go outside." Qrow poked at her and she ignored him, flipping through her book.

Weiss ran around outside, bundled up at Winter behest, and chased Ruby and Oscar. Ren was sitting in a tree watching his friends and laughing as Nora jumped out and began chasing them with vigor. Yang was working on some cart repairs with Tai while Glynda was out at the town hall. Qrow smiled, they were alone. He pulled her book out of her hands and laid it down on the floor, careful not to lose her page. He laid down on top of his love and wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her breast.

Winter raised an eyebrow at him but smirked. It was funny to see a full grown man pout for attention. She wrapped her arms around him and gasped when he leaned up and nipped her neck. He kissed her neck gently before working along her jawline. She grabbed his face and pulled him up and kissed him on the mouth. He squeezed her tightly and the pair didn't break apart for what felt like hours. Of course, as soon as they heard Blake clear her throat they flew apart like a pair of teenagers getting caught by their uncle, something that Blake fully recognized.

"I won't tell if you don't, but please go somewhere else. Some of us are actually trying to read." Blake held up her book to make a point. Qrow flipped backwards off of the settee and transformed midair and flew off in crow form.

"What a damn show off. Just face your embarrassment like a man!" Winter shouted after him before standing to her feet.

She decided that now was suddenly the perfect time to go shopping in the markets, far away from the house. She gathered her coat and stole a scarf from Qrow who was nowhere to be found. She took one of the smaller coin purses filled with silver and secured it to her person. She decided to treat herself to a pair of gloves for her birthday. She wrapped the scarf around her head and neck and ventured outside. She waved to Yang and Tai and gave Weiss a hug before walking off towards the markets.

She quickly found a beautiful pair of waterproof gloves that were soft inside and perfectly fitted. Winter also treated herself to a hot drink, it was her birthday after all. She smiled as she wandered around the market stalls, thinking fondly of her first trip to Mistral and all of the chaos that followed. As much as she was enjoying her peace, she loved her work. She couldn't imagine doing anything else, but she did want Weiss to enroll in school soon. Winter frowned, the thought of leaving the ship heavy on her heart.

She supposed that they could stay here from the fall to the spring and join summer raids when the school year had ended. They could rent a small tenement, or maybe stay at Tai's farm. Winter would be able to help Glynda and Oscar tend the farm, and maybe she could find some part time work as well. She would have to consult with Weiss and see what she wanted to do. Of course, there was also the matter of Qrow. Winter groaned. The thought of leaving the ship hurt enough but leaving Qrow… her heart heaved. She had to do what was best for Weiss. She couldn't be selfish. She would still see him whenever they came to patch, and they would spend winter and summer together. Maybe it would be better for their relationship to only see him for half the year.

She continued browsing the stalls, eventually having a nice array of gifts. She had a book for Blake, a jar of maple syrup for Nora, new socks for Ruby since she had worn holes in all of hers, an orange apron for Yang that may or may not be used and a matching pink apron for Ren who was surprisingly eager to help in the kitchen. Winter was debating on what to get for Weiss but ended up choosing a book on how to control magic and a small training rapier, the king children used in fencing classes. Winter wanted to show Weiss that she would encourage her strengths where their father did not. She also wanted to know that Weiss was going to be able to take care of herself. 18 was only four years away and the thought made Winter's heart skip a beat, causing her to drop what she was holding.

The spyglass that she had been examining would have smashed to the ground if it wasn't for the excellent timing of a certain black bird that caught it midair and placed it in her hands before perching on her shoulder. Winter pet the bird's head and smiled.

"What do you think, dear, would Tai like to have a new spyglass for sailing?" Winter cooed.

The crow bobbed its head up and down and Winter smiled. She turned to the confused vendor and purchased the glass. He wrapped it up to prevent breaking and Winter placed it into the large bag with the other gifts. Winter smiled, her heart feeling warm and fuzzy. Her grandfather always taught her that giving gifts to others was always the best part of Solstice and she couldn't help but agree. She loved thinking of the perfect gift and seeing the reactions that it earned.

"Where's my present?" Qrow asked, transforming to his normal self and putting his arm over her shoulder.

"I didn't get it yet, just in case you were watching me." Winter grinned at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Can you blame me for wanting to keep my w- friend- safe?" Qrow asked, then quickly changed the subject. "Oh look, apple turnovers."

He raced over and bought two. He handed one to Winter and ate a huge bite out of his own. The second the flavor hit his tongue he grimaced. Winter took a bite and smiled broadly. There was rhubarb in the turnover. She looked at Qrow, half expecting him to let it fall out of his mouth right then and there, but he soldiered through. He swallow hard and took a long drink out of his dented flask and made a face before handing the remains of his turnover to Winter. She ate both of them quickly. She wasn't a big one for sweets but rhubarb was her absolute favorite. The bitter kick assuage the sweetness and made it much more palatable. It also worked as an excellent Qrow deterrent. She finished her last tart and kissed him deeply. A smile broke through his disgusted face.

"Fine, but that is the only time I will ever enjoy rhubarb flavored anything. Keep that devils' celery away from me." Qrow threw away their wrappers and took Winter's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

"The gloves are new. Didn't think you would throw money around like that, Ice Queen." Qrow held her hand close to his face to examine them.

"Well, they are necessary if I have any hope of surviving the winter. I've always prefered sensible birthday gifts anyway."

"You're starting to catch up to me. You'll be old before you know it." Qrow nudged her.

"I wouldn't say that, cradle robber. I am only turning 22." Winter shrugged.

"Cradle robber? I've only got ten years on you. I'm a man in my prime." Qrow sat down on an open bench and made room for Winter. Winter paused for a moment then joined him on the bench.

"What's wrong, you've gone quiet?" Qrow prodded Winter who sat emotionless beside him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she started laughing.

"What's so funny, Ice Queen?" Qrow asked, genuinely perplexed at this point.

"We've been together for months and I have had no idea how old you are. I assumed you were in your thirties but…" Winter gasped for air. "I thought _late_ 30s. Did you know how old I was?

"I knew you were legal, beyond that I didn't care. But more importantly, what do you mean late thirties?! I don't look that old?" Qrow fussed at her and she laughed harder. They were drawing eyes and began to simmer down, deciding to head home for the evening.

"So wait, you thought I was pushing death's door and still went for it?" Qrow asked with an amused smile.

"Well, if I stayed at home I would have been married off to a man in his 50s so you seemed positively _youthful_ in comparison. Though I suppose I am comforted knowing that it's not _that_ much of a gap. Not that that ever mattered. You're still old." Winter shrugged.

"I am definitely youthful. You know _exactly _how youthful I can be." Qrow smirked. Winter feigned being lost in thought.

"I don't seem to recall. You may have to show me again. I am getting old you know, my memory is not what it used to be." Winter grinned.

They picked up their pace for a while then stopped at the edge of the path and looked at the farm. The children were all playing outside with Tai and Blake was likely still inside the living room. They were not quite ready to face her yet. Yang would be in the kitchen by now which also ruled out the back door and cellar. Qrow turn to Winter with a smirk.

"Alright Ice Queen, this was your idea. How are we going to do this?"

"Divebomb." Winter grinned evilly.

"Winter, there is no way they dont notice-" Winter cut him off with a kiss.

"Qrow. It is my birthday. This is what I want, and that is how I want to do it." Winter pouted at him and he caved.

"When did you get this fun? You're making me feel old." Qrow sighed.

He transformed into his bird form and flew to his bedroom window. He nudged the latch and opened it just enough to squeeze inside. He transformed back into his normal self and opened the door fully and waited. Winter ran quickly through the woods until she was lined up with their room. She grinned and summoned a glyph, then another. She was running in midair and, once she saw that the window was opened, she launched herself through the window. Qrow caught her in midair and she wrapped her legs around him with an exhilarated smile.

"You are something else, you know that?" Winter rolled her eyes.

Qrow spun her around and kissed her before slamming the window shut and throwing her onto the bed.

Weiss paced in her room and looked at the clock. It was past dinner time and almost time for bed but Winter had still not returned. Weiss went downstairs to ask Tai if they could go look for her. Tai was sitting at the counter eating a cookie and enjoying some warm milk. He set aside his paper when the concerned girl appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Tai asked, opening his arms to her. She hugged him and began sniffling.

"Tai, I haven't heard from Winter all day. What if father found her? Or Salem? Why isn't she back yet?"

Tai _would_ have been more concerned for Winter's welfare if Qrow didn't appear in the kitchen at that very moment with messy hair, rumpled clothes and a broad smile. Qrow froze and looked at the crying girl and winced. Tai gave him a look and then looked down at Weiss. She looked up at him with watery blue eyes.

"Weiss, I'm sure she is just fine. She wanted to go shopping for Solstice presents today. I bet she _snuck up to her room_ to wrap them before anyone could find out. _Why don't you go check._" Tai pulled the girl in for a hug and gave Qrow an evil smile.

Qrow visibly panicked and transformed. He was up the stairs before Weiss had even wiped her tears. Tai said goodnight to Weiss and sent her off to bed. He didn't hear any shrieking so he assumed that Qrow had gotten to Winter in time to warn her. He hadn't meant to put the girl on the spot like that, she didn't deserve it, but Qrow did. The look on his face would stay with Tai and bring him great memories to come. It was the best Solstice gift that the younger man had ever given him.


	28. Chapter 28

Winter sat in her room, _actually_ wrapping her Solstice gifts this time. Qrow had been barricaded out of the room and she had even locked the window and drawn the blinds. She must have found a chance to buy him a gift and was intent on surprising him. Well, two could play at that game. Qrow knocked on the door to the girls' room. Weiss was the only voice to respond so he opened the door and entered.

Weiss sat on the bed that she shared with Ruby and was focused on her stitching. She barely looked up at Qrow but greeted him all the same. He watched her nimble fingers move and he couldn't help but be proud. Tai was right in sending him to Weiss and he was amazed at how good she had gotten just from helping darn stockings and make flour sack dresses. Weiss got to a finishing point and help up her handiwork.

"What do you think?" Weiss asked.

"I think that you're doing great. I'm surprised. You'll have to show Tai when you get a chance. I'm sure he would really love it." Qrow smiled.

"Are you sure he's okay with this?" Weiss frowned.

"It was his idea, kiddo. Keep up the good work." Qrow began to walk down the hall.

"Wait! What do I do with the rest?" Weiss asked, coming to the door.

"Whatever you think will work best. Follow your heart, Ice Princess."

With that Qrow disappeared down the stairs. Weiss sighed but quickly backed up and shut her door as Winter's creaked open. She looked around to see where the voices were coming from but saw no one. She stretched and padded down the steps to get a snack from the kitchen. Qrow was discussing something with Tai and both seemed pretty excited.

"What has you two so happy?" Winter asked, bumping Qrow playfully as she entered.

"I was just telling Qrow how proud I am of Weiss." Tai smiled. "She has been helping me out with sewing and stitching and has gotten really good. I was thinking of getting some new fabric so that we can start working on some more detailed designs. It would be nice for each of you to have something nice to wear."

"I think that sounds wonderful but where would we wear them? We don't exactly attend many nice events. Unless you're planning on getting married _again_, Tai." Winter grinned and grabbed a scone on of the table and got a glass of milk. She sat down and carefully ate her scone, careful not to drop any crumbs.

"Why don't you eat that upstairs so you can keep wrapping?" Tai asked.

"Oh, I don't want to attract any _unwanted guests_." Winter grimaced. "It's no worry, I understand that such old houses tend to have those issues but I don't want to make my room rat central."

"Winter there's no-" Qrow slapped a hand over Tai's mouth.

"No reason to be such a sissy about it, Ice Queen. I'll get rid of any rats." Qrow finished. Winter ate the last piece of scone and finished her milk.

"Well you don't need to be such an ass. I'm done now anyway. Call me if I'm not down by dinner." Winter frowned and walked back upstairs.

Tai licked Qrow's hand, which was still over his mouth, and Qrow pulled away. "Gah!"

Winter came back downstairs and was surprised to a delightful spread of her favorite foods laid out on the table. There was roast chicken and potatoes, mashed parsnips and a rhubarb crumble with custard. Ren was at the counter with a bag of white frosting and a delicious looking carrot cake. Ruby and Weiss were setting the table and Tai was hanging up a homemade "Happy Birthday" banner with Qrow's help. Weiss jumped up and ran to hug her sister.

"Happy birthday, Winter!" she exclaimed. Winter squeezed her younger sister tightly.

"What is all of this?" Winter asked incredulously.

"We wanted to celebrate your birthday. We figured we should do it today since you were a little _busy_ last night." Tai grinned. Winter blushed and tried to argue. "Hey, relax. It's your birthday and you can _do_ what you want." Qrow smacked Tai on the head and hugged Winter.

"Happy birthday, Ice Queen. Come and sit, we're hungry." Qrow pulled out a chair for her.

She sat down and he pushed her in. She began to fill her plate with food and Qrow was eager to grab every dish to make it easier for her to grab. He then passed the dishes around to all of the kids and served himself last. He made sure that Winter's cup was full and placed his hand chastely on her knee.

"Since when are you such a gentleman?" Winter asked with a raised eyebrow and a mirthful grin.

"It's your birthday, I figured I should treat you well and take care of you for at least one day out of the year. Don't worry, I'll turn back into a lecherous heathen tonight." Qrow smiled.

Winter ate well and she thanked everyone for working together. She refused to cry but she was overjoyed. This was easily the nicest birthday celebration that she had ever had. Weiss had told Yang all of Winter's favorite foods and Yang got right to cooking. Ren took on the cake with help from Ruby and Weiss was commanded to stay out of the kitchen after she accidentally froze the oven. Weiss made the banner with Tai instead.

Winter was so lost in hearing all of the stories they had of putting today together that she didn't notice when Weiss approached with a small paper bag that she had decorated herself with snowflakes and flowers. Qrow moved back so that Weiss could get through. Winter turned around and smiled at the gift, hugging her sister tightly. She opened the gift and found a hodgepodge of gifts, likely from all of the kids. There was a bag of cookies, a new pair of socks and a homemade blue scarf that had been painstakingly knit. There were some slips and missed stitches but Winter loved it. She immediately wrapped it around her neck and thanked her sister. Tai passed along a small box towards her. Winter gasped at the key sitting in the box.

"You're always welcome here, Winter. You and Weiss are family now, whether you decide to stay with us on the ship forever or not. I also spoke to the local school like you asked and they're going to send over some paperwork for you to look over when you get a chance." Tai smiled and Winter hugged him warmly.

Qrow's face fell. It was silly really, he knew that Winter wanted to enroll Weiss in school soon and there's nowhere in Remnant better for raising a child than Patch. Still, he hadn't realised that she had taken steps to stay so soon. She loved being on the sea, would she really be able to stay on land again? Of course she would. She would do anything for Weiss and he would do anything for Winter so he had to respect her decision. He hadn't exactly let her in on his plan so it would be hypocritical of him to be upset.

Winter noticed Qrow's troubled face but couldn't question him about it yet. Yang turned out the lights and ignited the candle on the cake. They all began to sing a song to her and she blew out her candles, wishing that she would know what to do. For now she would just enjoy the love of her new family. Everyone clapped as the candles went out and everyone was scrambling for a piece of cake. Winter complimented Ren on doing such an excellent job on the cake, it was moist and sweet but the frosting gave is a more savory tang. She tried to hold back but couldn't deny herself a second piece, especially when Tai insisted in such a manner.

The party continued on until late. Every continued snacking on the food and enjoyed playing card games together. Qrow had lost sorely at Go Fish but had beaten Tai at poker, his moping face trumping any poker face around. Yang and Blake sat at the counter and they played word games as Yang worked on the dishes. Ruby eventually decided to just run around with Nora and an unwilling Oscar until the sugar wore off and the trio collapsed in a heap at Tai's feet, forcing him to carry them each to bed. Ren was gathering dishes and occasionally joining in on Yang and Blake's wordplay. Winter rested her head on Qrow's shoulder as they played a game of checkers, half-focusing but clearly dominating.

"What's on your mind, Qrow?" Winter asked, sliding her red piece away to protect another from being jumped.

"Beating you, Ice Queen." Qrow smirked and double jumped a different set of reds.

"Not very well, obviously," Winter smirked and used her red king to take out four of his five remaining blacks. She looked at him with genuine concern. "But you've been upset since Tai gave me his gift. I really don't mind if you didn't get me anything. I mean, I put you in hospital for your birthday, so I certainly didn't expect -"

"I got you a gift." Qrow said solemnly. "I just don't know if you'll like it, or if you'll like it more than Tai's..." Qrow ran his fingers through his hair and moved his last piece into a fatal position, leaving him vulnerable to any of her moves.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever it is. I like to think that I'm fairly easy to please." Winter grinned.

Qrow's face didn't change, but he stood and held out a hand to her. He led her out of the room, stepping over sleeping children and maneuvering around cushions until they were beside the dying fire. Winter began feeding the fire and Qrow pulled a trunk from beside the fireplace. He knelt beside her and began to speak.

"I knew exactly what I wanted to give you, and I think you'll like, but I don't want you to feel like I'm trapping you again. I know you care about Weiss' happiness but I want you to be happy too… So I will respect your decision." Qrow sighed and opened the chest then passed it to her.

Winter smiled. So that's where her wedding dress had gone. Weiss had been asking about it a while back but Winter didn't realise why. The once gaudy dress was now revamped. The original skirt had been destroyed by Qrow long ago, but was now replaced with a faded white fabric lined with red. The fabric felt heavy and warm and appeared to fall just below her knee. There was light blue stitching at each seam and Weiss had sewn up all of the nicks and rips in the bodice and embroidered small blue flowers over them. The remnants of her old skirt were cleaned up and pieced together into a modest shawl. Winter hugged Qrow tightly.

"Qrow, I love it! Why would you ever be so nervous about giving me a dress?" Winter chuckled and stood up.

"Because…" Qrow remained on his knees, the gloom now replace with pure anxiety. Winter stood straighter, unsure of what would happen next.

"Because, it's a wedding dress." Qrow finished. His heart was seized in his chest and his throat went dry.

"A wedding dress… As in, _still_ a wedding dress?" Winter asked, beginning to piece together what he was proposing. Her heart stopped. Qrow pulled himself together long enough to ask the key question.

"Winter," he swallowed, "Will you marry me?"


	29. Chapter 29

She said yes, obviously, and Qrow barely managed not to keel over from the stress. They took some time together to unwind and celebrate and then immediately planned an elopement. They would travel to Mistral and be wed and then honeymoon there until the ship ported there again. They shared their idea with Tai who just laughed.

"That's a great idea guys, I'll be sure to let you be the ones to tell Weiss and Ruby that they aren't invited." He raised his eyebrows and the pair sighed.

"A traditional wedding it is?" Winter asked hesitantly.

"Is anything ever traditional in this family?" Qrow grinned and kissed his fiancee.

The ceremony happened before the last frost thawed, on the anniversary of her rescue. The the flowers around the gazebo were beginning to blossom and the grass was greening. Various kitchen chairs were lined up facing the gazebo. Oscar stood at the front with a leatherbound book, looking nervous and awkward. Qrow stood next to him with Tai on his right. Ruby wore her nice dress and a white hood lined with red, suspiciously similar to Winter's skirt. She ran up the aisle and left a trail of red rose petals on the ground for Winter to walk along.

Blake and Yang sat together in front of Qrow and were joined by Ruby shortly after. Glynda sat in front, eyes on Oscar, ready to walk him through the wedding. Nora and Ren sat quietly beside her. Both Glynda and Ren each had a hand on Nora's shoulders to keep her still. They all turned to watch as Weiss walked Winter up the aisle. Qrow's exterior facade remained as cool as ever, though he couldn't conceal the grin. On the inside he felt like there were fireworks exploding and birds soaring, far more interesting a high than any alcohol he had yet to try. Tai's smile threatened to split his face open when he saw Winter approaching and he couldn't help the tears.

Winter looked beautiful in the dress that Weiss had made. His best friend was happier than he had been in a very long time and Tai couldn't help but feel like Summer was there too, watching her best friend get married to the love of his life. In a way, she really was there. It had been so long since he had seen that cloak and he knew that Summer wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He watched as Ruby snuggled into her hood and he wiped his eyes.

As the crowned prince of Vale, Oscar was far more qualified to officiate than anyone else they knew. Winter, of course, did not know this and Qrow couldn't help but chuckle at the confused looks that she gave him when Oscar was looking at the book. He had practised very hard for this and managed to only trip up once or twice. Finally he called for them to give their vows. He looked to Winter and Winter turned to Qrow, taking his hands in hers.

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require. The honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.

I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances.

This is my wedding vow to you

This is the marriage of equals."

Qrow smiled and squeezed her hands as she finished. She looked to Oscar to let him know she was done. Oscar turned to Qrow who didn't take his eyes off of Winter as he recited his vows by heart.

"You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give you my body, that we two might be one.

I give you my spirit until our life shall be done. I take you, my heart, at the rising of the moon and the setting of the stars, to love and to honor through all that may come, through all our lives together.

I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances.

This is my wedding vow to you

This is the marriage of equals."

They pair intertwined their fingers and both turned to face Oscar. He led them through exchanging rings. Qrow grinned mischievously and took Winter's hand. He slid a gorgeous white gold ring with a large sapphire and the Schnee family crest onto her hand. Winter had held it together but couldn't help the tears when she saw the ring. It had been her mother's and her mother's mother's. It was the engagement ring that her father made her wear for her arranged marriage. It was the ring that she pawned off to afford a new life with Weiss. She was going to beat him. She gave him a simple band of silver, sturdy and strong. It may not be the most elegant or beautiful band, but it would last forever, through any weather, fighting or time, just like their love.

"With the giving of vows and exchanging of rings you have completed the marriage ceremony. By the power vested in me by my father, King of Vale, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Oscar finished, reading Glynda's lips as she mouthed the words to him.

Glynda smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He looked at the bride and groom and clapped along with everyone else in attendance when Qrow scoop Winter up and spun her around. There was no need for a receiving line as everyone charged forward and surrounded them in a group hug the moment Winter's feet touched the ground. Qrow pulled Winter close and kissed her head.

After signing the legal documents and fighting off the clinging children, Winter and Qrow escaped to the ship. Their trunks were already packed and stowed in the Captains' quarters. For the first time that she had seen, the bed was neatly made. Qrow walked up behind Winter and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, resting his chin on her head.

"So here we are, alone at last. No one to interrupt us." Qrow practically growled.

"Yep." Winter said, popping the 'P' at the end of the word.

"You know what we have to do now, right?" Qrow asked, allowing his hands to slide down to her hips.

"Yes I do." Winter turned and wrapped her arms around Qrow's neck and looked into his eyes.

"The wall side is _mine_."

Winter grinned and grabbed her rapier before bolting out the door. Qrow drew his broadsword and chased after her. They met on the deck and Qrow leapt at her, bringing his sword down hard. Winter dodged the blow and spun around. She lunged at him with the point of her rapier and he used the hilt of his sword to redirect her strike. He was behind her before she could get her rapier out of the wood and before she knew it he hand untied her dress.

"I really don't want to ruin this one, at least, not _yet._" Qrow grinned and pulled the dress off of her, leaving her in her underdress.

Winter gave a final tug and freed her rapier and scanned the ship for Qrow. He had transformed and draped the dress over a miscellaneous barrel to keep it safe. He felt her eyes on him and he changed back into his usual form. He picked up his sword and went for an upwards slash. Winter barely had to wince to get away from the strike and she chided him playfully. He mocked her in an equally playful tone and she lunged at him again. This time he simply stopped the strike with his sword.

The two were barely inches apart, both equally fired up. They weren't yet at a stalemate but their blood was boiling too much to safely strike. Winter grinned evilly and leaned in closer, capturing a kiss from her husband. He blinked but quickly pushed in closer and kissed her in response. As much as Winter didn't want to pull away, she wanted the wall spot more. She swept Qrow's legs out from under him, kicked his sword out of reach and then pinned his arms down with her knees. She stabbed the ground beside Qrow's head to prove her victory.

Qrow wasn't really thinking about the competition any more. He looked up at his wife. She was flushed and breathing heavily, a victorious smile plastered on her face. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes were on fire. This was just like every other time they fought, but it was different. They were tense and fired up, the fight sending adrenaline coursing through their body. Only this time, Qrow didn't have to deny himself.

Winter got off of his arms and sat back on his lap. He looked at her in such a way that all of the blood drained from her face. There were no words, they weren't necessary. They picked up their weapons and raced back to the captains' quarters as quickly as they raced out. Qrow threw both of their swords onto the chest at the foot of the bed and he swept her up, carrying her over the threshold with a shared grin.

They woke up early to a knock at the door. Qrow peeked out and saw a tray with some food on it but no person. The wind blew some errant rose petals past and he grinned. He brought the tray in and sat beside his wife. She was still sleep and he was not a brave enough man to wake her up. He read the note that was left, likely by Tai, warning him that they would be boarding at noon and to be ready by then. Qrow frowned. Looks like he didn't have a choice. He shook Winter gently.

"Wake up, darling." No response. "Winter…" Nothing. "Mrs. Branwen…" Qrow smirked when Winter smiled but remained asleep. Oh well, they were married but not much had changed.

"Ice Queen, food. Get up or I'm eating yours." He threatened.

Winter's eyes opened at slits. He could feel the rage burning into his soul but he ignored it. She grumbled but began to stir. Qrow held some toast out to her and she snuggled into him to eat it. She was grumpy but quiet now. Qrow told her that they were leaving soon and she bedrudging got out of bed and got ready.

After a lot of talking with Tai and Qrow, Winter decided that she and Weiss would join them together on the ship for the Summer but would remain on Patch come the beginning of school. Weiss was excited to start school but was reluctant to leave Ruby. Eventually Tai decided that, if Winter was willing to watch them, all of the younger kids should attend school. With the younger children out of the way they would be free to take more dangerous missions. One in particular Qrow looked forward to, but he could not tell Winter what it was.

For the summer, they would work on simple, peaceful tasks. Winter was unfortunately kept on the ship at Atlas for her safety but she was happy to see the place again. Qrow and Tai worked together to gain allies for their cause with surprising success. As they sailed along Anima they found additional allies, though not as many. Qrow and Winter stayed in Menagerie for their honeymoon while the others circled around once more.

The summer ended all too quickly. They all stayed ashore for a week or two to gather everyone together and to see the kids off to school but it was a hard goodbye for everyone. Tai, Yang and Qrow all fought over taking turns to say goodbye to Ruby. Blake hugged Ren gently and then was hug-tackled by Nora. Tai hugged Weiss and asked her to take care of Ruby for him. Oscar promised that he would also help and Tai patted his head. Tai hugged each of his children tightly and wished the best for them before leaving. Tai promised to bring them home something nice if they did well in their studies. While Tai kept the kids busy, Winter and Qrow snuck away to say their goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you." Winter sighed. Qrow grinned at her.

"It'll be fine. We'll be able to spend the summer and winter together, and I'll stop by for a day or two between each trip. You'll be sick of me I'm sure." He put on a brave face, but she could tell his heart was breaking too. They embraced tightly and said nothing, enjoying their final moments together for at least a month.

"It's for the best. If all goes well this year then Tai and I will be out of a job." Qrow kissed his wife.

"Oh joy, I can't wait to have my unemployed husband laying about around the house while I take care of the children." Winter teased, but she knew what Qrow being out of a job implied, and the thought made her heart jump.

Qrow, Tai, Yang, Blake and Dr. Oobleck boarded the ship. The supplies were loaded and they would be away for 6 weeks. Winter and the children all waved their goodbyes, shouting their love and best wishes until the ship was out of sight. It was difficult to wrangle the five emotional children but Winter used her best militant voice to get them in line. They all walked together to the school house and Winter hugged each child before leaving them to their classes. She passed an interesting sign on her way home advertising hunting jobs. She took a flyer and headed home to check on the farm.

6 weeks flew by, to Winter's joy. The harvest was bountiful and Winter quickly learned how to preserve items for the winter. She even learned how to make jams and pickles. She was excited to make Qrow try her rhubarb chutney, already imagining the disgusted face he would make. The children were each given reports to bring home to their parents describing how they were doing in school. Aside from a few behavioral and attentiveness issues, they were all doing fairly well in their studies. Winter hung their reports up on the kitchen wall.

Winter also enjoyed her side work. She accepted a position as a huntress, helping cull predators that threatened farmers and families living farther from the town. She was paid per head and was surprisingly successful. She was able to summon her birds to lure in the predator and then strike from the shadows. Because of this she found herself to be quite well liked in the town. She was given gifts of thanks from the families that she helped and became quite friendly. She wasn't much of a talker but she was always pleasant in greeting everyone she saw. Everyone would always greet her with as "Mrs. Branwen." A new last name was one of the greatest gifts that her husband could have given her, it made her truly free. She even made changes to her family crest on her ring, obscuring the snowflake with a gear.

She would leave early in the morning and would return home for the evening before the children got home from school. She would help them with their homework and discipline them if they were fighting. She tried her best to be loving but she was strict. Ren would "help" her in the kitchen - though he did most of the work and was really just teaching her what to do - but they never went hungry. Sometime Winter would get an edible cull, such as the stag that threatened the corn farm, and they would have a hearty meat stew. Ren couldn't wait to show Yang how well he was doing in the kitchen.

Winter and the kids had developed an evening routine. Winter would gather the ingredients for dinner as the children did homework, Ren would join her and they would make a nice meal, Glynda would return home and they would all eat together. Afterwards the children would all wash up and get in their bed clothes. Together they would cross off the days of the calendar, counting down the day until the ship's return. Each night one child got to pick a bedtime story and they would read it for the others. Winter would tuck in each child and bid them goodnight before retiring to her bedroom.

She was adjusting well to her new life. She had a new identity, total freedom, a large and loving family, a job to do and something to look forward to each month. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit lonesome. She enjoyed her time hunting as it kept her busy while the house was empty, but she was always alone. She loved spending time with her sister, but Weiss also liked spending time with the kids her age. Qrow was gone and Winter was really feeling his absence and she could feel Weiss slowly pulling away too. The children spoke of what they wanted to do when they grew up and this led Winter to think. What did she want to do? Did she want to hunt forever? Did she want to fight the slave trade? What would she do when Weiss graduated and became independent?

Worry was for another day. Weiss would still be around for at least three more years and Winter had time to wait. Today was a day for joy. Winter met the children at the schoolhouse and they all eagerly rushed to the dock, keeping an eye out for the familiar ship. Nora climbed onto Ren's shoulders and kept a lookout. She shouted as soon as the tattered sail came into view. Winter had to hold Ruby back from running, struggling to hold herself back as well.

There was a loud "Caw" and a large black bird dive-bombed Winter. Qrow transformed before hitting the ground and swept her up in his arms, spinning her around and around and kissing her sweetly. Happy tears pricked Winter's eyes and she threw her arms around Qrow. He put his wife down and scooped up his niece for a big bear hug. Yang and Blake ran down the gangplank and ran to their family. Yang hug-tackled Ruby and Blake greeted the others with a quiet wave. Tai carried a large sack on his back but he hurried towards the kids.

"I sure hope you're all doing well in school, because I have some awesome presents!" Tai cheered and hugged Ruby then was crowded by the other children, all telling him how well they're doing in school as they travelled home.


	30. Chapter 30

Qrow laid in bed with his wife, unwilling to let this moment end. He would have to leave again in the morning to begin the next step of their plan. They were taking the fight to Atlas. Oscar would be joining them on this round in his first diplomatic mission. Once again Qrow would be scouting the Schnee manor. He couldn't wait to face Jacques again. He wanted so desperately to tell Jacques what a wonderful life Winter was having. The former heiress was now the wife of an old scallywag, hunting for money and raising five children while sailing the seas and destroying pirate armadas. Qrow longed to tell Jacques of all the unladylike things that Winter had done in the past year, or at least _most_ of them. He grinned with pride and pulled the blankets up, covering Winter's bare skin.

Of course, he couldn't even acknowledge that he knew Winter. He was to play the villain in this game. He had kidnapped Winter and sold her and Weiss as slaves to rich masters with questionable desires. He didn't even know their names, they were just Schnees. He had written up paperwork as proof of him selling the girls to slip to their mother. He hoped that it had the desired effect. Winter stirred beside him and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck.

"It can't be morning already…" Winter groaned.

"It's not." Qrow whispered. "I just wanted to enjoy the night a little longer."

"Are you sure you have to go?" Winter frowned and turned to curl up against his chest.

"I do. As much as I hate to leave you, I hate your father more." Qrow grinned and played with her loose hair mindlessly.

"Ugh, what does he have to do with this?" Winter groaned, opening her eyes slightly.

"Well, he is the last and biggest obstacle that we have to get passed in Atlas. Besides, I want to see my father-in-law again." Qrow smirked.

"Okay, just don't kill him. Whitley is far from ready to take over." Winter sighed and closed her eyes again. "And don't hurt my mother, she has no power over father any more. He broke her long ago."

"Well, maybe it's time she steps up and breaks him instead." Qrow grinned and stroked Winter's hair. Her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep again. Qrow sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for dreams to come.

The ship set off early the next morning. Glynda joined Oscar and the others on board as they set sail for Atlas. General Ironwood would meet them at the port and escort them to the high council of Atlas. Qrow was to fly out with his message and deliver it to Schnee Manor when they were approaching and was to stay out of sight until they left. Tai went over the plan every day until Atlas was within view. Qrow transformed and Tai tied the message to his foot. With one final warning to stay hidden, Qrow was off.

He flew around the manor, taking note that Winter's old bedroom window was now barred up. Qrow finally found an opened window. From the empty wine bottles littering the floor, Qrow guessed that this must be where Willow Schnee resided. She had good taste, and this explained a lot of Winter's habits. The woman herself was slumped over on the chaise. Qrow look a moment to look around the room. There was a dagger beside her on the chair and were pictures littering the room. The had stabbed through every picture of Jacques and cut him completely out of pictures, shredding each cut out. She may be a little bitter about losing her daughters. Qrow felt slightly guilty but this was a good sign. He hoped that this would be a push in the right direction.

He pecked at Willow's head until she began to wake up. Qrow grinned internally, she woke as gracefully as her daughter, but he quickly quashed all thoughts of Winter. This was important and he could not get distracted. Although he did see a couple of pictures that he might snatch on the way out of Winter and Weiss growing up. The white haired woman sat up and looked at the bird, blinking a couple times. She poked him to make sure he was real and not a hallucination. Satisfied that he was real she sat back and let him perch on her hand. He lifted his leg to show her the message. She opened it an her bleary eyes slowly grew clearer and clearer, pure rage burning off the last of the alcohol. She abruptly stood and grabbed the dagger.

"Thank you for the message, little bird. I must go have a _conversation_ with my husband now." Willow seethed and gripped the dagger tightly, storming off in the direction of Jacques' study.

Once the door shut, Qrow transformed into his human self. He finished off the bottle of pinot grigio that Willow had been working on, pouring the last of it into the new flask that Winter had given him for the Solstice. He hoped that this would be the end of her blackout drinking. Qrow also took some of the duplicate portraits of Winter and Weiss, sticking them in the pocket gently before transforming back and sneaking into Winter's old room to hideout for a while.

Winter kept an eye out for news from Atlas almost daily. She would always check the press after walking the kids to school and she promised Ruby and Nora that she would let them know as soon as she found something about Qrow or Oscar. When news finally came from Atlas, Winter was stunned. She bought a paper and brought it home to read cover to cover. There was too much information and just the title alone made her head spin.

**Schnee Dust Company: Under New Management**

Winter was so busy reading that she barely noticed when the kids got home from school. Ruby saw her stunned face and instantly worried that something was wrong. Weiss ran over to her sister with Ruby in toe.

"Winter, what's wrong? Is Uncle Qrow okay?"

"Do you have news from Atlas?"

"Is it Oscar?" Nora asked, running behind the others.

"Mother has taken over the company." Winter muttered, her hand falling to her mouth and tears pricking her eyes. Weiss blinked.

"She… What?" Weiss looked dazed. Winter stood and read directly from the paper.

"'Willow Schnee, daughter of Nikolas Schnee and original heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, has seized her husband's stakes in the company including his seat on the Atlesian Council after some questionable decisions that the company's board agreed made him unfit to lead. It is rumored that she is also filing for divorce and full custody of her only remaining child, Whitley Schnee. Willow may also seek custody of her youngest daughter, Weiss, who is still a child. It is unlikely that custody will be granted as Weiss' whereabouts and status are unknown. She has also issued a statement saying that there will be big changes in the Schnee Dust Company in years to come. She has been seen meeting with the Atlesian council and the visiting Crowned Prince of Vale who will be speaking next week on ending the slave trade in Atlas permanently. Could it be that the Schnee Dust Company could be moving to a more sustainable labor force?" Winter sat down still in a daze. She wished that Qrow was there to snap her out of it.

Weiss was the first to cheer, followed by Ruby and the others. Atlas could end the slave trade! They would have back up fighting Salem! Oscar was becoming an active prince and changing the world for the better! Jacques Schnee had everything taken from him and Willow was taking back control of her life. The kids cheered and ran around. Winter remained seated.

Willow didn't know they were alive. Willow thought that they were slaves. Her mother had finally taken control of her life, but out of rage and desperation. Winter couldn't imagine the pain that she had put her mother through. She hoped that she was happy now. She hoped that Willow could have a better life without them than she would have with Jacques. Winter knew that this was for the best for everyone involved, but her heart broke for her mother and she felt a heavy guilt for her selfishness.

Ren made dinner for everyone since Winter was still catatonic on the chair. The children all followed the routine that they had set together and didn't bother Winter until it was time to mark the calendar. Winter's heart hung in her chest, there were still two weeks until they were due to return. Weiss picked out tonight's book and Winter read it to them. Winter found it sweet that this group of teenagers still wanted her to read to them after all this time. She had seen their grades, they were quite capable of reading to themselves but it was family bonding that filled her heart. She hugged each child extra tightly and wished them goodnight. She wished she could have held on tighter. She wished to could have curled up with Weiss and Ruby and hold her niece and sister close for comfort.

She laid in her bed alone, wrapped in one of Qrow's winter shirts. She missed him. She missed her mother. She even missed her father and Whitley. She missed Tai and Oscar and Glynda. She missed Atlas and she missed Mistral. She missed Weiss' baby fat and cuddles and innocent smiles. She laid back in the bed and slept until the missed the sunrise.

Tai was ecstatic. This whole plan couldn't have gone better. Luck was really on their side. Everyone in Atlas came to see the Crowned Prince of Vale for the first time. The regent council had kept him away from the world to spare him from his father's fate, but now he was here for the world to see. The council would open a poll in months to come but Willow had taken steps to free the SDC faunus slaves.

Tai had the honor of meeting Willow. He introduced himself as the man who took out Salem's armada in Southport. She was excited to meet him and paid him handsomely to help transport the faunus who wished to return to their homes. Tai wanted desperately to tell her that he had rescued her daughters, what wonderful women that they had become, even just to say that they were alive, but he remained silent. Blake welcomed each faunus and they had a massive celebration. Willow liquidated Jacques favorite summer chalet to pay reparations to each family and she apologized. Now that she knew the pain of having her child taken away and sold, she was heartbroken to know that she had stood by and let this happen for so long.

Oscar was swarmed with people constantly and Glynda stood vigilantly by his side. She was furiously proud of him and protected him from every potential threat. Everyone was excited to meet him and every level of politician and dignitary wanted to meet him. Everyone was busy.

Everyone except for Qrow. He stayed hidden, watching and waiting until he could return home. He had fun stealing things from Winter's room and hiding it on the ship. He knew Tai would be mad that he was doing it, but he was just having some fun. These weeks were dragging on and on. Even when he was able to board the ship to transport the faunus home he still had to stay quiet. He wondered if this was Winter's whole life before him. It sucked. He enjoyed drinking as much as he could to stay calm but he missed his wife. He enjoyed the time he got with Yang but she was too busy. If Ruby were here should would be curled up with him and a plate of cookies. They would play games like before and he would let her win.

Finally they were done for the season. They were paid handsomely and sent on their way. Oscar would stay longer with Glynda to see the political aspects of their mission through, but Patch was in view and they were ready to be home. Qrow was antsy and through everything into his bag. The winter couldn't have come any sooner, though Qrow was not looking forward to be stuck inside a house for another three months. He flew ashore as soon as he saw the kids waiting at the docks. He transformed and hugged his niece first.

"Where's Oscar?" Ruby asked, hugging him quickly then looking over his shoulder.

Qrow's heart chipped and he let her know that Oscar was staying longer to do prince things. Ruby's face fell and Qrow's heart with it. He looked up and saw Winter running towards him and he met her halfway with a tight embrace. She looked like she had been crying but he said nothing. They all worked together to load up the cart and get back to the house. Qrow pulled Winter aside to talk to her.

"I need to talk to you." They both said at once. Winter nodded and let Qrow continue.

"I brought some of your old things from Atlas. I got some of these from your mother too. She just doesn't know that it was me" Qrow smiled and handed Winter a picture of her and Weiss. They must've been around 4 and 13 at the time. Winter looked at the picture and her eyes watered.

"There's more to say too but I'll let Tai tell the story. I mostly stayed in the shadows and kept an eye on things to make sure Willow didn't kill your dad. So what did you want to talk to me about, Ice Queen?" Qrow eyed Winter carefully and began to sob.

"Do you want children?" Winter blurted out before she could stop herself.

She put her arms around him to support herself. Qrow froze. That was unexpected. Winter never seemed like the type to get all teary over babies and honestly he had never thought about having his own kids. Tai's were enough of a handful to even consider his own. She was shaking and he put a nervous hand on her back.

"What's brought this on, Ice Queen?" Qrow asked, concern lacing his face.

"My family is falling apart. My parents are divorcing and I may never see them again anyway. My mother thinks I'm dead or worse and Weiss is planning on joining the Kingsgaurd Academy with Ruby next year. They'll both be moved to the capital once their turn 18 to guard Oscar with no doubt. She won't need me anymore. You're off for half the year and I'm going to be by myself. I want children but I have no idea if you do or not." Winter sat down.

"Okay." Qrow shrugged. Winter's scowled at him.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" Winter sighed, stood up and walked away.

Qrow tried to grab her but she pulled away. He chased after her. She locked the bedroom door and the window. Obviously she wanted to be alone. Qrow sat down at the table and groaned. She was acting like he was some terrible captor again. Tai patted his back.

"That is absolutely _not_ how you answer that question, Qrow." Tai sighed.

"Well how do I answer then, Tai? It's not exactly a yes or no question." Qrow huffed.

"Sure it is. Do you want to have kids with Winter?"

"Well, yeah but-" Tai cut him off with an eye roll.

"No buts, tell her. You can iron out the details together but you need to let her know that."

Winter laid in her room and looked at the small portrait of her and Weiss. She wrapped herself up in Qrow's shirt and curled up on the bed. She should just let him in. He had been knocking at the window and the door. The knocking on the door stopped and Winter turned to look at the door.

"Winter, you're not standing by the door right?" Qrow's muffled voice asked.

"No, I-" Winter's eyes wide and she ran to open the door before he could break it down. Qrow was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He wasn't really going to bust down his own door, that would be stupid.

"You ass." She turned and slammed the door behind her.

The slamming sound never came but a low moan came from Qrow. He opened the door with his now throbbing foot and shut it behind him. Winter sat on the bed and faced away from him. This stupid argument sent them 12 steps back in their relationship and she was acting like a child. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey." He winced. Was that really all he could think of.

"Hello." Winter didn't look at him.

"I love you." Qrow took a step towards the bed.

"I know." Winter paused. She looked at him for just a moment then turned away. "I love you too."

She scooted over and made room for him to sit beside her, but she still wouldn't look at him. He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She still wouldn't look at him, but she leaned against him. He was quiet for a moment then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Yes, I want to have kids... with _you_." Qrow said quietly.

"Right now?" Winter asked with a small smile.

"Well, I mean, nine months or so from now but we can get started right now if you want." His lecherous side was showing, but he _had _been away for 6 weeks.

"How about seven months?" Winter asked nervously. Qrow looked at her with a frown.

"I would assume you would want to carry to full term…"

"I do." Winter looked up at him, wiping her tears with his sleeve.

"Winter, are you..?"

Winter didn't say anything, just nodded. Qrow froze again. His heart stopped then burst, blood flooded his veins. He didn't realise that he had transformed until he found himself doing loop-de-loops in the airs. He whizzed around the room, not really knowing what else to do. Winter's laugh echoed in his mind and he dropped onto the bed as a human and kissed her with vigor. When he pulled back she was stunned, much like the first time he kissed her.

"Are you happy about this or..?" Winter quirked an eyebrow.

Qrow just kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her. He laid her down on the bed gently and looked down at her he nodded and looked down at her. Other than her teary eyes and puffy face, she hardly looked any different.

"Are you sure you're pregnant? How do you know? When did this happen?" Qrow suddenly found his voice and asked all of the questions he could think of. "It's mine, right?" His eyes widened. He _had_ been out at sea for a while.

"No, it's Glynda's. Of course it's yours you boob!" Winter smacked his arm. He laid beside her and snuggled her close. "The abhorrent amount of crying was easily the worst part, but I didn't become truly suspicious until I threw up after every hunt or after walking the kids to school. That was unbelievably rough. I went to the doctor the other day to verify. I feel helpless and I hate it." Winter sighed and wiped her eyes again.

"I mean, you were right earlier. You're family is falling apart and you had no one here to help you." Qrow shrugged. "Sorry, probably not helping. But at least now I know why you've been such a hellion." Winter kicked him under the covers.

"So I guess my job is already done then, huh?" Qrow frowned playfully. He reach under Winter's shirt and ran a hand over her lower abdomen. "We should do downstairs for dinner." He kissed her neck gently and showed no signs of actually moving.

"Well, it is always better safe than sorry right?" Winter closed her eyes and pressed her back against him.

This was yet another side effect of the pregnancy. She spun around on top of him and planted a kiss on his mouth. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her in closer. Winter began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly. He caught her mouth with his and hardly let her come up for air.

"I missed you a lot." Winter purred, slightly breathless.

"Good." Qrow growled and nipped at her neck. Before he could do anything else, there was a knock at the door and it took everything in him not to throw his dagger through the door into whoever was on the other side.

"Winter, dinner. Also I think Qrow is off moping somewhere, can you help me find him?" Tai called from the other side of the door.

There was a metallic thunk and Tai heard a muffled "Fuck off Tai!" He was used to that coming from Qrow but he was not expected Winter to address him with such venom, even it they were in the middle of something. Qrow looked down at his wife with a new gleam in his eyes.

"Did you just shout at Tai to 'Fuck off'?" He looked at her in awe. Winter had a predatory look on her face.

"If you don't shut the hell up then _you_ will be the next thing I throw the knife at. Now take off your clothes and get down here." She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to her. Tai was right, he loves a woman that can kick his ass.


	31. Chapter 31

By the end of winter, Winter was beginning to show. She was not very happy about it. She no longer fit in her own clothes and she was close to bursting out of Qrow's. She was also not happy that Qrow was leaving her again.

"This is the last trip, I promise. We just have a few loose ends to tie up and then I'm staying until the baby comes. I promise to make it up to you." Qrow held his grumpy and pregnant wife close to his chest.

"You just don't want to miss the baby." Winter frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well duh, Ice Queen, but I am going to miss you too. I'm allowed to miss you _both_." Qrow teased her. She was grumpy now but he knew she would probably cry for the rest of the night. He kissed her head and then kissed her bump, to which she smiled slightly.

"I'll see you two in 6 weeks." Qrow put a hand on Winter's shoulder and gazed into her eyes with the utmost sincerity.

"You'd better. If you're not here when I deliver then I'll be having roasted crow for dinner." Winter kissed her husband. She waved as he boarded the ship and then started crying as soon as she got home.

The household status quo had shifted. The kids insisted that she didn't need to walk them to school anymore and Winter eventually gave in and let them walk by themselves. Ren took over cooking dinner when certain smells made Winter's nausea kick in. They each did their homework together in their partner groups and needed less help than before. The only thing that remained the same was crossing off the calendar and telling their bedtime stories.

There was also a new tradition. Winter no longer tucked the children in, but they all lined up to hug her and to say goodnight to the baby. Ruby and Weiss would bicker over who would be the favorite, aunt or cousin, and Winter assured them both that the baby will like _her_ the most. Her stomach wasn't terribly large, she was only five months in, but she was enjoying the fluttering she felt. She referred to the baby as her little bird and sang to it when she could. Whenever Qrow was home he would lay his head on Winter's chest and play with the baby, poking it and talking to it and sometimes he would sing too.

When Qrow could see Patch in the distance, he immediately took off. Tai yelled at him but Qrow couldn't waste time on waiting to dock. He flew and flew until finally the house was in sight. He landed on his window and saw Winter wandering around in the room with a hammer and nails. She was straightening up the baby's area. They had pushed their bed over to the side and made room for a crib on the other side. She laid the quilt that Weiss had made for the baby down on the bed and added a small stuff blackbird that she had found in the market. Qrow pecked at the window and she jumped. Winter jumped and dropped the hammer. She ran over and opened the door, holding out her hand for the crow to perch on.

"My husband is due to return from the sea in two days. Have you seen him anywhere?" Winter asked the bird with a playful smile. Qrow transformed and kissed his wife's hand.

"I haven't but I will let you know if I do. I'm assuming he is devilishly handsome?" Qrow asked.

"I suppose…" Winter wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing with the hammer, Ice Queen?" Qrow wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was putting up a shelf. I figured it would be nice to have some books and pictures as the baby gets older." Winter gestured to the mismatched stack of books and frames on the bed.

One shelf turned into a shelf and a side table, then a small dresser, then a mobile. They kept busy prepping for the new life. Weiss made several baby dresses and suits. Winter teased her that they weren't sure what the baby would be but Weiss was certain it would be a girl, simply because she had made such sweet baby dresses. The time went quickly and by the harvest, Winter was huge. She was confined to the house for bedrest after a false labor scare while helping with the harvest and she was even crankier than before. Qrow was enjoying winding her up like the old days, but he also missed his wife and was excited to meet their child. Winter was just ready for this creature to leave her.

They finally got their wish when the first leaves began changing color. Qrow was lucky to survive Winter's wrath throughout the hours long labor, but the moment the child was placed in her arms she was more docile than he had ever seen her. He had to convince her to take a nap in order for her to hand over the child to him, but he could understand her reluctance once her held the baby. Weiss' determination paid off and Qrow smiled at his precious daughter. Her hair was black and her eyes were blue, but those were subject to change later on. The little one held tightly onto his finger and slept soundly until she began fussing for food. Winter woke up immediately and took the child back to feed her. Qrow smiled at his wife.

"So shall we have another, my love?" Qrow played with Winter's hair. She looked fondly at him, with a glint of humor and fury in her eyes.

"Absolutely, my dear, but you have to birth the next one." She grinned and Qrow laughed before hugging his wife and daughter tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	32. The End

Willow Schnee sat alone in her room, swirling the end of a bottle a wine in the glass absentmindedly. She had taken back the pieces of her life, but she was a broken woman. She had been broken for years but losing her daughters made it worse. She could only hope that the girls were together and happy, but after the news she had heard, she greatly doubted that they were even alive. She hated her loathsome husband for refusing to fight for them and she bitterly wished that he would just hurry up and die. She sighed, at least he was away on "business" and she could enjoy some time alone.

There was a pecking on the window and she looked out and saw two birds, one black and one white. It struck her as odd, but she opened the window to get a closer look. Instead of flying away, the white crow poofed out of existence. White glyphs appeared and there was a puff of black feathers. Willow almost collapsed at the sight. Before her stood her eldest daughter with a blue wrapped bundle in her arms and a tall dark haired man who kept a protective arm around them. Winter looked older and her hair was much shorter. Her skin had a number of pale freckles and smile lines had worked their way onto her face.

"Hello mother, I'm sorry to intrude. I would have brought Weiss but she's busy with school. Do you mind if we come in? I have someone to introduce you to." Winter smiled. Willow looked in confusion at the tall dark haired man and he grinned.

"Not me, we've already met." He winked at Willow, just as he had on the day of Winter's failed wedding.

Willow covered her open mouth and took a step back to let them in. Winter adjusted the bundle in her arms and pulled the blanket away so that her mother could see the baby swaddled in the blue bundle more clearly. The baby would be no more than six months old. She had very fair silver hair and lavender eye. The baby smiled up at the older woman and began to wiggle.

"Mother, this is your granddaughter." Winter grinned. Willow embraced her daughter and sobbed happily into her shoulder.

"She's so beautiful." Willow whispered and kissed her daughter and granddaughter on the head. "Is this really true or have I really had that much to drink?" Willow asked, holding her daughter close. The baby began fussing and Qrow took her and tried to settle her down.

"It's true, we're here." Winter patted the older woman's back.

"Why now, after all of this time?" Willow asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I suppose I didn't realise how you must have been feeling. I was very selfish, but very happy. However, I am a mother now too and I know that if I ever lost Robin I would miss her no matter how much time went by." Winter reached out for her daughter and Qrow handed the fussy baby to her mother.

"Does that mean that you're staying?" Willow asked, hope filling her eyes. Winter looked at Qrow with a sad frown. Qrow understood and spoke up.

"Sorry Willow, but I took her away from here for a reason and I can't give her back. We were only able to visit because we knew Jacques wouldn't be here. You know as well as we do what would happen if he found out about any of this." Qrow put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. Willow nodded sadly.

"Will I ever see you again?" Willow asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I hope so." Winter looked into her mother's tearful eyes and began to water up herself. "Maybe next time Jacques goes away you can _patch_ a message through to us." Qrow suggested.

"I was hoping you wouldn't go for something so thinly _vale_d, Qrow." Winter teased and smiled.

"Well, I figured she would need a _Beacon_ to let her know what we're doing." Willow frowned for a moment and thought, then smiled widely.

"You know, Jacques isn't the only one that goes on business. I think I may find myself in the new republic of Vale around the final frost, perhaps Solstice as well. I have quite a number of high profile parties to attend but I may be able to escape to the countryside to relax for a bit." Willow winked at her daughter and apparent son-in-law.

The two women sat together and chatted for hours. Robin was smothered in affection from her grandmother and Winter was able to fill her mother in on some of her adventures over the years and how Weiss was excelling in school and was already guaranteed a position in the Kingsguard. The girls were reluctant to acknowledge the sunset until Qrow stood and held a hand out for Winter.

"Already?" She asked, surprising even herself at her reluctance to leave the hellhole where she grew up.

Qrow nodded and took Robin. Winter hugged her mother and the two shared a long, tearful goodbye. Willow then hugged Qrow tightly and thanked him once more for everything. He handed Robin to the new grandmother and she held the child close to her heart and kissed her head of silver locks. The baby smiled up at her and reached out to her grandmother. Willow held back another round of sobbing as the child grasped her finger tightly in her own tiny hand. She handed the child to its mother and waved a final goodbye. Winter summoned her glyphs and descended carefully, trying not to jostle the baby. Qrow waved at his mother-in-law and transformed into a crow before flying after Winter.

Willow sat on her bed and sobbed. She was heartbroken to have to say goodbye to her daughter, but elated that both of her girls were happy. Winter was married and had a wonderful child, and Weiss was in school! Willow opened the window and emptied every last bottle of wine in the room before throwing them away, this time for good. She sat down and immediately began planning her next solo trip to Vale. Perhaps in time she would have even more grandchildren to meet and never tell her husband about. It would seem the only good thing that Jacques ever did for their daughters was to let that man take them away.

**A/N:**

**I finished something! Here it is in its final glory. Let me know what you thought of this long adventure. Thank you for reading through it with me 3**

**On a side note, I have a couple of other snowbird fics in the works, one i'm halfway through is a Teacher AU so keep an eye out if that interests you. Let me know if you think of any other AUs or prompts that you want to see too and I will do my best. **


End file.
